Ces filles-là
by Champsan
Summary: "Un jour, Maman est morte. Et puis après, Papa... Non il n'est pas mort, il nous a juste laissé comme ça, un peu du jour au lendemain. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on va se relever. Je me relèverai pour ma sœur, comme toujours. Je ne peux pas me permettre de sombrer, elle croit en moi, elle. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. J'ai toujours ma sœur."
1. Chapter 1

Un gémissement sonore filtra à travers ses lèvres closes pendant que tout son corps bougeait à la recherche d'une place plus confortable sur le matelas. Ses pieds s'échappèrent du dessous de la couette et le soupir de bien être se mua en grognement d'inconfort quand l'air glacé de la chambre entra en contact avec sa peau. D'un mouvement de jambe incertain, le drap recouvrit à nouveau tous ses membres, plongeant son corps dans cet agréable cocon habituel et savoureux qu'est celui de la grasse matinée le samedi matin après une éreintante semaine de cours. Mais le charme semblait d'ors et déjà rompu par cet incident malheureux. Et cela c'était su dès l'instant où ses pieds avaient rencontré le froid de la pièce.

Ses grands yeux s'ouvrir sur ses prunelles d'un bleu comme le ciel d'été, un bâillement discret fit ouvrir ses lèvres fines qu'une main vint couvrir rapidement. Elle étira longuement ses membres engourdit de sommeil avant de sortir de son lit, abandonnant la douce chaleur des tissus. Évidemment, elle avait oublié d'allumer le chauffage, cela expliquait l'atmosphère sibérique de sa chambre. Elle enfila une paire de lunettes et ouvrit son ordinateur portable comme chaque matin pour y consulter ses nouveaux mails, les nouvelles qui auraient pu se produire durant la nuit et autres. A peine avait-elle ouverte une page web que de légers coups à sa porte se firent entendre suivit d'un chuchotement « Robin, tu dors ? » avec un sourire elle se redressa et commença à taper sur son clavier et répondant « Non, entre. » Doucement, la porte s'entrouvrit et dans la lumière de l'extérieur se détacha l'ombre d'une jeune fille de petite taille. « Allume la lumière, je viens de me lever. Et toi ?

\- Moi aussi. Robin, il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas normal. »

La jeune fille s'avança dans la pièce et peu à peu l'éclairage devenait plus puissant éclairant le visage soucieux d'une jeune fille dans la douzaine, les cheveux roux en bataille et les yeux encore plein de sommeil. Robin ferma son ordinateur sans même regarder l'écran pour se tourner vers la petite. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nami ?

\- Ben, Papa n'est pas dans sa chambre et il y a un mot dans la cuisine. »

Robin fronça ses fins sourcils et se leva pour sortir de sa chambre, suivi de près par la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux désormais nettement oranges à la lumière vive. La plus grande entra dans la pièce face à la sienne et la trouva vide, un lit fait et les rideaux fermés. « Il est sûrement sorti faire des courses, peut-être même qu'il va nous ramener des croissants et pains aux chocolats pour le petit déjeuné. » dit Robin à sa jeune sœur avec un sourire en coin « Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Pourtant, Robin sentait en elle une vague étrange monter. Jamais leur père ne faisait son lit et encore se levait-il aussi tôt, surtout un week-end. Peut-être n'était-il tout simplement pas rentré de la nuit, cela était déjà arrivé après tout mais dans ce cas, pourquoi laisser… Robin se rappela en cet instant que Nami avait parlé d'un mot dans la cuisine. Toujours en souriant à la petite rousse, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers menant aux pièces de vie commune.

Tout ici semblait en ordre, à sa place, sans un objet traînant. Pas même un livre ne dépassait de l'étagère qui recouvrait le pan entier du mur devant lequel se trouvait le canapé. Tout avait justement l'air trop calme et trop propre. Ce fut donc avec une certaine fébrilité que Robin s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine pour y découvrir le fameux mot dont Nami lui avait parlé, dans une enveloppe marquée de leur deux prénoms en italique. Aucun doute, cette écriture caractéristiquement soignée, les lettres fines et longues, c'était l'écriture de leur pè la brune fit dans un premier temps plus attention à cette lettre, elle remarqua néanmoins qu'elle s'appuyait sur une mallette noire d'employé de bureau lambda. Mais le plus important semblait être cette enveloppe.

Tremblant sans s'en rendre compte Robin la saisi et l'ouvrit délicatement. Il n'y avait dedans qu'une feuille à moitié déchirée. La demoiselle redressa ses lunettes et lu pour elle les mots alors que Nami était pendue à ses lèvres attendant de savoir ce qu'il se passait. « Alors ?

\- _Je tiens à m'excuser de vous quitter ainsi. Cela fait à présent plusieurs mois que j'hésite à partir, et je prends la décision de le faire ce soir. Je ne supporte plus de rester ici. Tout dans cette maison me ramène à votre mère et ça depuis bien trop de temps. Cette nuit, je décide de partir, comme un lâche, je sais pertinemment que c'est ce que vous pensez et vous avez raison, c'est lâche. Mais vous pouvez vous en sortir sans moi, je l'observe depuis des semaines. Je vous laisse donc la maison, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de tout ce qui est papiers, tout est à présent en ton nom, Robin, la maison, la voiture. Tout est payé. Je vous laisse également une partie de mon argent, de quoi subvenir à vos besoins pendant un certain temps._

 _Robin, fait attention à ta petite sœur._

 _Nami, prend soin de ta grand sœur._

 _Poursuivez toujours vos rêves. L'on se retrouvera peut-être dans l'avenir, qui sait ?_

 _Je vous aime._

 _Papa »_

Nami regarda Robin, ses grands yeux bruns plein de larmes prêtes à déborder. Immédiatement, la brune s'agenouilla en se mettant à sa hauteur pour la prendre contre elle. « Ça va aller Nami, ne t'en fait pas. » Ses mots dépassaient sa pensée. Et elle n'y croyait pas une seconde elle-même, seulement, il avait fallu qu'elle dise quelque chose. Une chose rassurante pour cette petite tête rousse sanglotante.

Elle-même ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle pour retenir ses larmes alors que la plus jeune gémissait dans ses bras, trempant de larmes le haut de son pyjama violet.

C'est ainsi, que les deux demoiselles se trouvèrent abandonnées de leur famille. Presque seules au milieu du monde.

OoOoO

Robin étudiait l'histoire depuis maintenant deux ans, elle passait sa licence dans les prochaines semaines quand elle tomba un jour presque par hasard, en cours sur l'Antiquité, dans le groupe de travail du premier garçon qui changea sa vision de la vie. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en batailles, aux yeux rieurs, arborant le sourire discret de ceux qui préparent des magouilles dans le dos des gens. Un garçon profondément gentil et honnête, travailleur et parfois bruyant avec ses amis ou ses frères. Robin tomba sous son charme sans réellement s'en apercevoir la première fois qu'elle s'assit près de lui et qu'il lui adressa un sourire poli de circonstance. « Salut, moi c'est Sabo.

\- Robin. » avait-elle répondu avec un hochement de tête léger et qu'elle jugeait propice pour éviter que la conversation ne se poursuive. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas être de l'avis de tous, et le garçon, Sabo tenta durant les deux heures qu'ils avaient en commun d'embrayer sur d'autres sujets. _Coriace et agaçant_. C'est ce que Robin pensa jusqu'environ deux semaines plus tard où elle arrivait à ce fameux cours, il n'avait plus tenté de l'aborder, à la plus grande satisfaction de la jeune femme mais vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Salut, ça va ?

\- Très bien, merci. » Il lui fit le même sourire qu'elle jugeait à la fois magnifique et désagréable. Certainement parce qu'il signifiait que durant encore deux heures, elle allait devoir supporter ses incessants assauts pour nouer un contact. Pourtant il n'en fut rien, il ne lui décrocha pas un mot et se contenta d'écouter et de noter les mots de leur professeur. Robin en fut quelque peu désarçonnée mais ne laissa rien paraître, il semblait être deux personnes totalement opposées, elle n'en dit rien.

La fin de l'heure sonna et elle rassembla ses affaires pour partir quand il l'arrêta « Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai que la seconde moitié du cours, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter tes fiches juste le temps que je les recopie ?

\- Je ne les ai pas sur moi, désolée.

\- Et ça ne te dérangerait que je t'offre un verre, disons demain soir et que je te les emprunte ? »

Allez savoir ce qui pris à Robin d'accepter cette proposition. Elle qui n'appréciait que peu la compagnie des autres.

OoOoO

Le soir, elle et Nami mangeaient des pâtes dans des bols devant la télé. On aurait cru que les deux vivaient seules depuis toujours. Leur père avait quitté le domicile depuis déjà cinq mois et la vie avait repris son cour a priori normal. Comme leur père leur avait promis, aucune d'elles ne fut inquiétée par le moindre problème, ce qui attristait un peu la plus vieille, il avait donc réellement pensé à tout avant de partir. Il avait tellement bien prévu ce départ qu'il avait vraiment du en rêver. « Ça va Robin ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas, se sont juste les cours qui me fatigue un peu. Et toi, le collège, ça va ? Tu ne m'en parles plus trop…

\- Ça se passe bien, ça te dérange si j'ai une copine qui vient dormir à la maison demain ?

\- Pas du tout, d'ailleurs je rentrerais sûrement tard demain, ça t'évitera de rester toute seule, c'est parfait.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Je dois donner des cours à un type de ma section, ce n'est rien. »

Ce n'était peut-être rien pour Robin, mais Nami se tourna vers elle en souriant, ce « type » semblait beaucoup l'intéresser. Mais la rousse n'eut jamais de réponses à ses questions, la sonnerie stridente de la porte se fit entendre. « Qui c'est ?

\- Franky je suppose, il voulait passer nous voir. »

D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Robin et Franky se connaissaient. Bien qu'il soit plus vieux qu'elle de quatre ans, ils se voyaient depuis toujours. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'avant la mort de leur mère, elle, son père et les parents de Franky avaient été de très bons amis. Si bien que la mère de Franky était devenu une sorte de seconde maman pour les deux sœurs laissées comme orphelines au décès de leur parent maternel.

En effet, il s'agissait bien de l'homme aux étonnants cheveux bleu ciel qui souriait sur le pas de la porte quand Robin lui ouvrit. Après s'être salués, il s'avança vers Nami, le nez dans son bol de nouilles pour lui tirer les joues comme il le faisait depuis sa plus petite enfance. Nami qui ne tarda pas à quitter le salon pour sa chambre en prétextant une fatigue irrationnelle et subite.

« Café ?

\- Ouais, avec…

\- Trois sucres et un nuage de lait.

\- Ouais. »

Franky échangea un sourire complice avec son amie, qui le connaissait par cœur. Il prenait toujours son café bien trop sucré pour qu'il soit buvable jugeait Robin et elle imaginait sans mal la dépense mensuel qui devait passer dans toutes les sucreries et autres sodas dont il se gavait à longueur de journée.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Eh bien, pas grand chose. La routine des cours, s'occuper de la maison, faire attention à Nami et essayer de dégager un peu de temps pour soit. Et toi ?

La même routine comme tu dis. Ma vie se résume à aller à l'atelier chaque jour et regarder le temps passer en réparant des moteurs. Je voulais te proposer de manger avec moi demain soir, Nami est évidemment invité également, si ça te dit.

\- Je ne suis pas là demain, une prochaine fois avec plaisir. »

Franky se tourna vers elle, sourcils légèrement arqués, interrogateurs. Il n'était pas du tout du genre de Robin de sortir, il avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle passait ses années entre les bancs de l'école et son bureau chez elle. Il n'avait même aucun souvenir qu'elle lui ait dit une fois qu'elle était allée en soirée avec des amis ou autres. Non pas qu'il la jugeait comme une casanière pure et dure à ne jamais voir de monde extérieur, mais son amie avait toujours été d'une assiduité exemplaire à l'école, ce qui lui bouffait sans doute une partie de sa vie selon lui. Mais après tout, Franky savait pertinemment que Robin aimait étudier par dessus tout, donc pourquoi pas.

« Tu vas où ?

\- Je dois donner des cours à un élève de ma classe d'Antiquité. Il m'a invité à prendre un verre. »

Un sourire franc étira les commissures du jeune homme, enfin son amie s'ouvrait au monde l'entourant.

OoOoO

Le soir approchant petit à petit, et la tête perdue dans ses notes, Robin se surprise à penser à ce qu'elle pourrait bien porter pour aller prendre ce verre. Elle se ramenait bien vite à son cour, de toutes façons, elle n'attendait rien de spécial en allant boire un verre avec un garçon de sa classe. Tout de même, l'heure fatidique approchant peu à peu, elle songeait de plus en plus au jeune homme aussi blond qu'elle brune. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'imaginer ce genre de choses banales de jeune fille de son âge, elle ne se préoccupait que rarement du regard des autres et si elle se souciait de son apparence ce n'était que pour elle-même et pour se sentir à l'aise dans sa peau. Et pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle cherchait à savoir quel genre de vêtements pourraient bien plaire à Sabo ou quel genre de fille il aimait.

Elle abandonna l'idée de travailler après deux heures de réflexion intense sur si elle allait s'attacher les cheveux ou non.

La douche lui fit un bien fou et quand elle en sortie, il y avait de disposé sur son lit une tenue complète par les bons soins de Nami qui devait porter beaucoup d'intérêt à ce fameux rendez-vous dont elle n'avait finalement pas vraiment entendu parler. Robin fit une confiance aveugle à sa sœur et enfila les vêtements avant de se regarder dans sa glace. Ça n'allait pas si mal. La chemise noire que sa sœur avait sorti épousait sa taille à perfection et son jean bleu passait partout, ça lui allait plutôt bien de ne pas se faire trop remarquer. Elle s'approcha de son reflet en passant un coup de maquillage sur ses yeux sans trop forcer ses traits. « Détache-toi les cheveux et par pitié retire-moi tes lunettes juste pour ce soir. » Sans poser de question, Robin libéra ses cheveux et enleva sa paire de lunettes ne lui servant normalement qu'à lire mais qu'elle portait finalement à longueur de journée. « Tu es magnifique.

\- Merci. »

La brune se tourna pour adresser un sourire à sa sœur lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. « Bonjour.

\- Je te présente Vivi, on est dans la même classe. Elle dort à la maison, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

La petite fille aux longs cheveux bleus rappelant ceux de Franky fit un sourire et adressa un signe de tête à son aînée. A peine eut-elle le temps de dire un mot que Nami l'entraînait déjà vers sa chambre par le bras, laissant Robin seule avec une drôle d'inquiétude montant en elle pour le soir même. Soir qui arrivait plus tôt que prévu. Il était dix-huit heures, l'heure pour Robin de partir vers ce qu'elle pensait de plus en plus être une très mauvaise idée.

OoOoO

Assise dans son bus la menant jusqu'au centre même de la ville, Robin pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait eu à faire et tout ce qu'elle avait bien fait avant de partir de la maison. C'était sa manière à elle de trier ses pensées et ainsi de réussir à gérer sa vie. _Donner de l'argent aux filles pour qu'elles puissent manger, fait. Ranger le salon, fait. Demander à Nami de repasser du linge, fait. Aller faire des courses, fait. Réviser les partiels…_ Si une chose manquait c'était bien ça. Elle se maudit de n'avoir pu travailler convenablement à cause d'un stupide garçon lui ayant adressé la parole deux fois. Et puis, après tout elle allait simplement lui donner ses cours, rien de plus. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Ça en devenait ridicule.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai du retard. Mon frère m'a fait une scène avant que je parte. » Intérieurement, Robin bouillait et elle montra tout de même un simple sourire poli et l'excusa. La brune observa la mimique désolée de Sabo et ses yeux brillants légèrement plissé comme s'il passait son temps à rire. Une attitude qu'elle ne trouva comme adjectif que charmante. « Alors, que dirais-tu d'aller au Gargu ? Ils servent une excellente bière à la myrtille. Tu en a déjà bu ? »

Robin passait un début de soirée plus que sympathique. Sabo était réellement un garçon fort agréable, gentil, drôle, plein de vie. La demoiselle n'aurait su lui trouver le moindre défaut. Il embrayait sans mal d'un sujet à un autre, riait en racontant des anecdotes ou en écoutant celles de Robin, souriait à tout et respirait la joie de vivre. Elle eut l'impression qu'il était tout ce qui lui manquait dans sa vie. L'espace d'une soirée, elle oublia sa condition étrange à elle et sa sœur, l'absence de parents dans son foyer et tous les petits tracas de la vie habituel.

Étonnamment, ce fut le garçon même qui lui permettait de mettre tout de côté qui la ramena dans la brusque réalité.

« Tu as une sœur, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Nami, je la connaît à vrai dire. C'est déjà arrivé qu'elle vienne chez moi, mon frère et elle son dans la même classe.

\- Elle est venue chez toi ? Mais, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Et puis, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Bah pour tout avouer sur le fond de ma pensée, la première fois qu'elle est venue, elle m'a simplement dit bonjour. Lorsque j'ai remarqué qu'elle était de plus en plus invitée chez nous, j'ai commencé à me renseigner un peu sur elle auprès de mes frères. Et ils m'ont expliqué que en gros, toi et moi, on est dans la même situation, plus ou moins. Puis, quand j'ai appris qu'on était dans la même université, j'ai commencé à regarder qui tu pouvais bien être. Ça m'intéressait de savoir qui tu étais. C'est quand j'ai vu ton nom dans le cours d'Antiquité que j'ai compris. »

Une lourde pierre semblait commencer à rouler dans le ventre de la jolie brune. Alors elle n'était là que parce qu'elle avait piqué la curiosité à un garçon par rapport à ses histoires de familles. Cela la blessait quelque part. Il était vrai que beaucoup de gens étaient venu lui poser des questions au sujet de sa famille et de la réalité à laquelle elle devait faire face, même des personnes dont elle ignorait jusqu'à l'existence arrivaient parfois à pour lui demander si ce que l'on racontait était vrai. Mais jamais quelqu'un n'en était venu à trouver un prétexte comme les études ou ne l'avait invité à prendre un verre pour se renseigner sur ses histoires.

« Eh bien, je suis désolée mais je vais mettre un terme à cette discussion et rentrer chez moi si ça ne te pose pas de problèmes. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses m'offrir un verre pour confirmer des rumeurs que tu as pu entendre à notre sujet. C'est légèrement déplacé je trouve. »

Robin s'était relevée et avait déposé la monnaie pour payer sa bière et comptait partir le plus vite possible pour se plonger dans ses révisions comme elle le faisait comme à chaque fois pour échapper à la réalité. Dès qu'il vit cela, Sabo se releva aussi, et prenant l'argent qu'elle venait de poser lui rendit pour payer lui-même les deux verres.

« Attend, je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est simplement que toi et moi sommes un peu pareil, j'aimerai sincèrement que tu passe un jours chez nous, avec Nami, tu comprendra de quoi je parle.

\- Sans façon. Mais avant de partir, pourrais-tu me dire comment s'appel ce frère que ma sœur voit ?

\- C'est Luffy. Mais… »

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que la brune avait déjà quitté le bar et commençait à marcher vers le métro d'un pas pressé à travers la foule. Sabo avait été vraiment très maladroit et il jura intérieurement contre sa propre bêtise.

Robin n'avait pas fait deux cents mètres qu'il la rattrapa.

« Laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner, il est tard et les rues deviennent vite malfamées dans cette ville. »

Elle ne répondit rien et le laissa la suivre jusque dans son quartier avant de lui dire qu'elle habitait à deux pas et de la laisser à présent. Au moment où elle tournait les talons, il lui donna un bout de papier avec son numéro inscrit dessus.

« Je comprends complètement que tu sois énervée ou agacée. Si tu veux que l'on se revoit, appel-moi. Et puis, si tu doute sur une chose dit-toi que si j'avais seulement voulu en savoir plus sur ta famille, jamais je ne t'aurais invité ce soir, je t'aurais juste demandé de but en blanc à la fac. Passe une bonne fin de soirée et une bonne nuit Robin. »

Quand elle franchit le seuil de sa porte, Nami et Vivi étaient en pleine reprise des chorégraphies de _Grease_ et chantaient à tue-tête. La rousse baissa le son et avec un sourire fouineur lui demanda comment s'était passé son rendez-vous.

« On en parlera demain. Je vais travailler un peu et me coucher. N'allez pas au lit trop tard les filles, bonne soirée.

\- On t'a gardé un peu de pizza si tu veux.

\- Merci, Vivi. »

Robin emmena la boîte dans sa chambre et finalement, plancha sur ses cours, juste le temps d'avaler une part. Et ne cessant de retourner la soirée dans sa tête alla se coucher.

OoOoO

La semaine qui suivit, Robin ne cessa de regarder le papier accroché à son mur, le numéro de Sabo écrit dessus. Si bien qu'elle finit par le mémoriser. Et lorsque lasse de le voir tout les jours et de se torturer l'esprit elle le jeta sous une pile de livre, les chiffres dansaient toujours dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait peut-être réagit un peu précipitamment et elle qui ne comprenait pas ses filles se prenant la tête pour un rien, devenait de plus en plus comme elle.

Alors, le samedi, après s'être torturé l'esprit toute la semaine, elle commença à écrire un message pour lui envoyer, fatidiquement, elle se demanda comment tourner les mots, la phrase pour finalement appuyer sur la touche « Envoyez » Dans les trente secondes suivante, elle avait une réponse. _« On vous attend pour manger avec nous ce soir, Nami sait comment venir, ou je peux venir vous chercher en voiture si tu préfère » « Nous allons nous débrouiller, merci » « Vous aimez les omelettes au bœuf ? »_

« Nami, tu peux venir deux minutes s'il te plaît ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Habille-toi, on sort. Tu te souviens comment aller chez ton ami Luffy ? »

« Les gars, vous avez intérêt à vous tenir bien.

\- Pourquoi ? Nami c'est ma copine, j'ai pas besoin d'être éduqué avec elle !

\- C'est pas que ta copine, c'est la mienne aussi, Luffy !

\- Eh ! C'est dans ma classe qu'elle est, pas dans la tienne !

\- Et alors ? Ça change rien ! C'est autant ton amie que la mienne.

\- Même pas vrai ! Sans moi tu la connaîtrais pas !

\- Arrête de faire le gamin, Luffy !

\- Sabo, Ace est méchant !

\- Silence ! Vous êtes énervants. Et ce dîner doit bien se passer, alors pas de bêtises. »

Sabo avait revêtu un tablier à fleurs violettes et roses et brandissait une spatule vers deux garçons plus jeunes. Le plus grand des deux tirait les cheveux du plus petit et celui tentait de lui donner des coups de pieds dans les tibias en y parvenant pas. Ils étaient tout les deux bruns et presque semblable, hormis le plus vieux, Ace qui avait le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs alors que le plus jeune avait la peau lisse hormis une légère cicatrice juste sous l'œil gauche. Celui-ci, Luffy s'échappa de l'étreinte de son frère et couru dans l'appartement jusqu'aux chambres, Ace restait dans la cuisine quelques instants de plus, observant Sabo remuer des œufs dans un saladier.

« Dit, Sabo…

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Elle est mignonne la sœur de Nami ?

\- Très, mais elle est beaucoup trop vielle pour toi.

\- C'est la brune des photos que tu regardais la dernière fois ?

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Tu m'espionne ?

\- T'es pas très discret et tu avais laissé ton ordinateur ouvert.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt d'en parler, sinon tu risque…

\- Ok, t'inquiète. Je lui dirait pas.

\- File ranger le salon avec Luffy s'il te plaît. Et, Ace, ça serait vraiment super sympa que vous fassiez en sorte que la soirée se passe bien. »

Le petit brun s'éclipsa un sourire aux lèvres. Son frère blond semblait s'être amouraché d'une fille bien jolie.

OoOoO

Sabo avait eut raison, Robin fut enchantée de rencontrer des gens dans la même situation qu'elle. Des orphelins de circonstances. Sabo, Ace et Luffy n'était pas de réels frères mais ils avaient été élevé tout comme, leur parents respectif les avaient laissé sous la bonne garde d'une femme, une certaine Dadan qui avant de quitter ce monde c'était occupé d'eux pendant quelque années. Son travail l'y obligeant, elle quittait fréquemment le pays pour de longues périodes, jusqu'au jour où elle ne revint pas. D'après Sabo, cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas donné de signe de vie, et les trois frères la considérait comme morte. Ils en avaient certes été très attristés, mais le credo qu'on leur avait inculqué était de toujours aller de l'avant et de ne jamais se laisser rattraper par le passé. Robin ne le montra pas, mais elle fut touchée par ces mots, c'était la même devise sous laquelle elle et Nami avaient été élevé depuis toute petite.

« Un café ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Finalement, Robin se retrouvait un peu désorientée, Sabo était un garçon absolument charmant, exactement ce qu'elle avait pensé de lui au début, cependant, elle restait quelque peu sur la réserve, il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve à placer des espoir en quelqu'un pour s'en retrouver déçue ensuite.

A l'heure actuelle pourtant, elle ne voyait ici qu'une fratrie joyeuse et rigolote, bruyante et un peu déjantée. En songeant au bruit qu'il y avait eu toute la soirée et qui ne régnait plus, Robin tourna la tête vers le salon où Ace, Luffy et Nami avaient décidé de regarder un film une demie heure auparavant après avoir mis sans dessus dessous le salon à inventer les jeux les plus étranges possible. Ils s'étaient tous les trois endormis profondément. Un sourire écarta les commissures de Robin en voyant le visage paisible de Nami reposant sur l'épaule d'Ace et Luffy qui bavait légèrement sur le tee-shirt de Nami sa tête posée sur le ventre de la petite.

Sabo déposa deux tasse de café et du sucre sur la table avant de se diriger vers le salon ou il déplia le canapé lit pour que les trois garnements soit mieux installés puis les recouvrit chacun d'une couverture sortie d'un coffre.

« Ils sont tellement plus agréables comme ça. C'est en général le moment le plus reposant de ma journée.

\- Je comprends bien de quoi tu parles pour les avoir vu seulement ce soir.

\- Et encore, là ils étaient moins dans mes pattes vu que Nami était là. Sinon, c'est moi le gendarme… Rien que tout à l'heure quand je leur ai dit que vous veniez, ils commençaient à se battre pour savoir qui était l'ami de Nami. »

Robin ria légèrement et bu une tasse de café.

« Merci pour cette invitation, c'était très sympa. La prochaine fois vous n'aurez qu'à venir chez nous.

\- Ça sera avec joie !

\- Du coup, je dois m'excuser pour la dernière fois, d'être partie comme ça. Quand tu as aborda le sujet de ma famille… J'ai cru que tu n'étais qu'un rapace de plus cherchant des réponses et des potins à raconter.

\- Tu n'as pas du tout à t'excuser. Je vois très bien de quoi il est question, les gens ont du te poser un tas de questions déplacées.

\- En effet. »

Il y eut un silence entre eux entre coupé de la télévision, tout deux le regard perdu sur leurs petits frères ou leur petite sœur.

« Si tu veux, tu peux dormir ici ce soir, il n'y a pas de problème. Nami a déjà commencé sa nuit et vu que les garçons dorment sur le canapé, il y a deux lits de libres.

\- Oh, je vais plutôt rentrer je pense.

\- C'est comme tu veux, je vais te raccompagner dans ce cas. Tu n'as qu'à laissé Nami dormir ici, je la ramènerais demain en voiture. Mais pour ce soir, j'ai un peu trop bu pour conduire.

\- Ne te dérange pas, je peux encore rentrer toute seule.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas laisser une jeune fille rentrer seule à deux heures du matin.

\- Il est déjà deux heures ?

\- Eh oui. »

La jolie brune était à peine allongée dans son lit qu'elle écrivait un message à Sabo pour le remercier une nouvelle fois pour le repas et pour l'avoir raccompagné jusqu'à chez elle et aussi pour le prier de lui envoyer un message dès qu'il serait rentré chez lui.

Ils cessèrent de s'envoyer des messages à six heures du matin, soit trois heures après s'être quitté.

OoOoO

Cette année-là, Noël s'annonçait fantastique pour eux. Ils le passeraient à cinq, dans la maison de Robin et Nami, en compagnie des trois frères. Cela faisait environs six ou sept mois que Sabo et Robin étaient enfin ensemble après avoir été chacun poussés par leur famille respective pour enfin passer le cap de ce qu'ils présentaient comme une amitié basée sur des sentiments bien plus qu'amical. Il fallut attendre pourtant longtemps pour qu'ils se décident à se dévoiler, et c'est lors d'un énième repas chez les garçons que Sabo, peut-être un peu sous l'effet de l'alcool bu pendant le dîner avec Robin, avec un geste complètement gauche et montrant bien à quel point il n'était pas à l'aise avec tout ça, embrassa maladroitement la brune alors qu'elle était en plein dans une phrase et regardait ailleurs. Sans parler des trois autres qui à ce moment avaient débarqué dans la cuisine pour tourner autour de la table en criant des « ENFIN » à tout va. Tout avait donc réellement commencé ici, et ils allaient enfin passer leur premier Noël ensemble, après une concertation et être certain qu'aucun ne serait dérangé par la situation. Aucun n'en était dérangé. Luffy et Nami ressemblait aux meilleurs amis du monde par excellence, Sabo et Robin avait l'air de s'aimer plus que leur propre vie, seul Ace était peut-être un peu rejeté de la situation, pourtant Nami faisait des efforts pour le voir, qu'il sorte mais leur amitié semblait s'être fragilisée avec le temps et son passage au lycée l'avait indéniablement éloigné de son frère et de la petite rousse.

Le temps arrangerait peut-être les choses. Mais la vie continuait malgré tout, les années passaient de plus en plus vite.

Robin et Sabo commencèrent peu à peu à regarder de plus en plus près des annoncent pour se prendre un appartement tous les deux. Robin passa bientôt et obtint son doctorat d'historienne et publia ses deux premiers ouvrages dédiés à ses travaux. Sabo abandonna la fac après sa deuxième année et enchaîna les petits boulots pour enfin trouver un job tranquille comme vendeur dans une boutique de musique, où il devint après quelques temps son propre patron lorsque celui le précédant quitta la vie active pour une petite retraite paisible.

Ace quitta la ville, et même le pays, s'engageant en tant que militaire. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de sa vie, il se promit de revenir après un service rendu à l'armée de deux ans pour reprendre des études et trouver quoi faire.

Quant à Nami et Luffy, ils entrèrent au lycée, si Nami réussit chacune de ses épreuves avec succès, Luffy échoua et quitta l'école pour retenter sa chance l'année suivante aux prochains examens, il travailla pendant un an dans la boutique de Sabo à vendre des instruments de musique, ce qui lui plu plutôt bien. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été très habile de ses mains ni très habile tout court, pourtant, lorsqu'il se mit à jouer de la guitare, il se découvrit et étonnant talent et lorsque vint le moment de choisir que faire de son avenir, il décida d'entrer en musicologie.

La question de l'appartement que recherchait Sabo et Robin fut réglée un jour alors qu'eux et Nami et Luffy se retrouvaient à manger ensemble chez les filles, les deux plus jeunes avaient à présent dix-neuf ans, et leurs aînés vingt-sept ou vingt-huit. Nami en avait discuté avec Luffy, ils trouvaient tous deux la situation ridicule, les deux amoureux ne vivaient pas ensemble malgré que Sabo passait sa vie chez Robin depuis à peu près six ou sept ans. Mais rien n'avait encore été officiel, ce qui devenait désespérant ou pathétique selon les points de vues. C'est donc cette soirée là que Nami posa ses mains sur la table et se releva pour déclarer d'une voix qu'elle voulait ridiculement solennel.

« Ma chère sœur, mon cher demi-frère, Luffy et moi avons une chose de la plus haute importance à vous dire. »

Chose à laquelle Nami ne s'attendit pas le visage de Sabo devint un mélange de décomposition, d'ahurissement et de joie étrange.

« Attends, ne dit rien ! Luffy, dit-moi que vous allez enfin vous décider à vous mettre ensemble tous les deux. »

Nami devint cramoisie et Luffy éclata de son rire bruyant et contagieux habituel, la rousse n'y échappa pas et se mit elle aussi à rire aux éclats.

« Nan, c'est juste qu'avec Nami on a décidé qu'elle emménagerait à l'appart avec moi et puis toi, tu reste ici avec Robin !

\- Ah, ben heu, on va en discuter mais c'est un peu soudain et faut qu'on en parle ensemble…

\- C'est tout vu Sabo, ils ont bien raison, et puis de toutes façons on va juste changer les noms sur les boîtes aux lettres hein, rien de plus, le reste sera pareil. »

Et c'est ainsi que trois mois plus tard, Robin attendait un enfant. Mais c'est aussi comme ça que l'amitié de Luffy et Nami prit une nouvelle dimension. Celle de la colocation.

OoOoO

Nami rentrait des cours comme d'habitude exténuée. Sa journée avait commencé à huit et son prof de droit contemporain lui avait soufflé son haleine fétide en plein visage alors qu'elle lui avait fait une remarque sur son travail qui lui avait déplu. Jusqu'au repas elle avait enduré bon nombre de remarques déplacé du professeur de juridique sur son décolleté lors d'un TD, puis alors qu'elle mangeait un fast-food en tête à tête avec Vivi et son petit ami, Kohza, elle s'était renversée son soda sur sa chemise blanche et avait donc fini l'après-midi en pull malgré la chaleur accablante du printemps qui arrivait top tôt à son goût. L'après-midi, parlons-en, elle s'était tout d'abord retrouvée coincée aux côtés d'un type qui lorgnait un peu trop sur ses cuisses dénudées puis avait fait tomber son trieur dans l'amphithéâtre, mélangeant absolument toutes ses feuilles les unes aux autres. Et pour clore le tout, sa ligne de bus à destination de son appartement avait été bloquée par une manifestation luttant contre l'augmentation du prix des produits fermiers. Une heure et demie de marche plus tard, elle passait la porte avec la seule envie de se vautrer dans le canapé et de zapper sur des chaînes débiles. En plus, avec un peu de chance, Luffy accepterait de leur faire un truc à manger ou de livrer une pizza. Oui, une pizza serait parfaite.

Loupé.

« Ah ! Nami ! Ben je croyais que tu finissais tôt le mardi ? Pourquoi t'es là que maintenant ? Viens, faut que je te présente aux autres ! »

La simple mention des ces « autres » fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Nami. Non, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes maintenant avec sa queue de chevale défaite, transpirante de sueur, la chemise tachée de soda et son collant déchiré à cause de la fermeture éclaire de son sac qui s'était prise dedans une des mailles et qui avait tout filé pendant qu'elle marchait.

« Yo, c'est toi Nami ? Enchanté, moi c'est Usopp. Sympa votre appart, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Luffy nous a vachement parlé de toi !

\- Zoro.

\- Nami, je te présente Usopp et Zoro ! Usopp est dans les mêmes cours que moi et Zoro s'était paumé dans la fac, du coup il est venu avec nous en cours. Je les ai invité à prendre un verre. Ça te dérange pas j'espère ? Tu veux boire quoi ?

\- Rien du tout Luffy, je vais prendre une douche et me coucher. »

Le regard de Luffy devinrent faussement larmoyants. La rousse connaissait par cœur ce coup là et elle n'y céda pas, lui assénant juste une légère tape derrière la tête. Elle commençait à quitter le salon en souhaitant une bonne soirée aux garçons quand Luffy débuta tout un cinéma pour qu'elle se joigne à eux au moins pour trinquer.

« Ok, juste pour un verre. Mais par pitié, laisse-moi d'abord prendre une douche.

\- Pas de problème, fait comme chez toi !

\- Je suis chez moi, crétin. »

La jeune fille s'éclipsa et immédiatement Usopp sauta sur Luffy.

« C'est ta copine ?

\- Nami ? Shihihi ! Non ! C'est une super amie !

\- Ah ouais ? Ben, foi du grand Usopp, on ne dirait pas !

\- Lâche-le Usopp, on dirait une sorcière cette fille. T'approche pas trop, mec. C'est toujours un nid à embrouille les nanas.

\- T'es un peu gay Zoro non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre long pif ? »

OoOoO

Luffy s'était endormi sur le canapé, la télé allumée projetait des couleurs sur son visage quand Nami poussa la porte qui menait du couloir des chambres au salon, ses longs cheveux roux tenaient au moyen de deux crayons entre mêlés et sur ses épaules il y avait sa couverture de lit pour lui tenir chaud qui traînait par terre.

« Luffy ? »

Elle s'approcha pour le voir ronflant et dormant aussi profondément que possible. Nami tira sur sa joue pour le sortir de ses songes et qu'il aille dans son lit, cela serait plus confortable.

« Luffy, réveille -toi.

\- Hmgrm. »

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint, lasse, elle déplia le canapé pour qu'il devienne un lit et elle s'installa à ses côtés sur le matelas en recouvrant son ami avec sa couette, il sembla apprécier et s'enroula dedans, agacée, Nami le poussa pour récupérer son bien, un peu trop fort et il tomba au sol, le choc le réveillant. La rousse s'était mise à genoux pour le regarder par terre, elle ne réprima pas son rire devant la tête ahurie et perdue de Luffy qui se mit également à rire devant la situation.

« J'ai fait quoi cette fois ?

\- T'as pris tout le drap.

\- Je peux en ravoir un peu ? »

Comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ils s'allongèrent côtes à côtes, attendant le sommeil.

"Nami ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu penses qu'il reviendra quand Ace ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Luffy.

\- J'espère bientôt. Il me manque beaucoup quand même.

\- A moi aussi, mais moins qu'à toi, c'est certain.

\- Ça fait quatre ans qu'il n'est pas revenu. C'est long. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux, Nami ne trouvant rien à répondre à ça et commençant à se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Au contraire de Luffy qui, bien éveillé, avait le cerveau qui tournait à cent à l'heure.

« Dit Nami ?

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as pas une petite faim ?

\- Tu proposes quoi à manger ?

\- J'ai envie d'un kebab.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Minuit et demi.

\- Habille-toi, ils sont encore ouverts en bas. »

Leur nourriture dans des sacs, ils remontèrent s'installer sur le canapé, emmitouflé chacun dans sa couverture à regarder un dessin animé. De vrais grands enfants. Finalement, leurs vies n'avaient pas tant évolué que ça depuis leur rencontre. C'est ce à quoi pensait Luffy, mais il se trompait et s'en rendit compte deux semaines après, le samedi soir.

OoOoO

Nami était sortie en ville avec des amis autres que lui, et il en avait profité pour inviter sa propre petite bande de copains de fac chez eux le soir. La rousse avait promis de rentrer, il lui avait même fait jurer longtemps auparavant alors qu'elle commençait à sortir avec d'autres amis que lui que si elle avait le moindre problème à la moindre heure, elle devait l'appeler, qu'il viendrait la chercher. Et pourtant ce soir-là, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle vivait sa vie, il était cinq heures du matin et elle n'arrivait pas. Le brun avait laissé l'équivalent de trente messages auxquels elle ne répondait pas, avait essayé de joindre des amis à elle qui soit ne répondait pas, soit lui disait qu'elle n'était pas avec elle. Il flippait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il angoissait un tant soit peu à son sujet là-dessus. Lorsque les clés cognant contre la porte se firent entendre, Luffy était devant l'entrée et ouvrit. La Nami qu'il vit était complètement ivre, ce qu'il n'avait vu que très rarement, et accompagnée, il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et fit barrage face au type qui n'avait pas l'air bien plus vieux que lui.

« T'es qui toi ?

\- Oh, Luffy, laisse-le passer ! »

Obéissant avec un certain a priori, il vit ce garçon entourer la taille de son amie pour l'embrasser, les rires saouls qu'elle émettait se turent. Et Luffy se rendit très vite compte qu'il fallait pour lui retourner dans sa chambre et ne pas en sortir avant un certain temps. Dire que la situation ne le dérangeait pas aurait été un mensonge. Mais en mettant ses écouteurs pour fermer les yeux, il songea que c'était simplement parce qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas ce type.

OoOoO

« Luffy, il faut que tu viennes. Avec Nami, on a un truc super important à vous dire à tout les deux. Du coup, mangez à la maison vendredi, d'accord ? »

Le brun relisait encore et encore le message de son frère, Sabo. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien encore leur arriver à ces deux-là. Robin était déjà enceinte, quoi de plus ?

« Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'ils vont se marier.

\- Tu paris quoi ?

\- Un, non, deux restaurant.

\- Paris tenu !

\- Tu es sur, Luffy?

\- Yep ! Sabo nous a toujours dit que jamais il allait se marier. Donc tu me dois deux resto !

\- Hm, attend vendredi et on en reparle ! »

Luffy rangea son portable après avoir répondu alors que Nami retournait un steak entrain de brûler sur le feu.

« Au fait Luffy, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé de ça. Comment ça se passe avec les filles en ce moment ? Ça fait un bout de temps que tu as ramené une fille à la maison.

\- Ouais je sais. Bah je m'en moque un peu pour l'instant, j'attends de voir venir.

\- Ah, ok.

\- Mais, vu qu'on parle de ça Nami…

\- Hm?

\- Tu pourrais me rendre un tout petit service ?

\- Quel genre ?

\- Ben en fait, y a une nana à la fac…

\- Et ?

\- Elle me lâche pas.

\- Dit-lui cache.

\- Déjà fait.

\- Rembarre-là.

\- Déjà fait aussi.

\- Evite-là.

\- Déjà tenté, elle me retrouve où que je sois.

\- Euh…

\- La dernière fois elle m'a suivi jusqu'à l'appart quand même.

\- Appel les flics.

\- On va peut-être pas en arriver là.

\- Ouais, c'est un peu radical… Bah écoute, j'en sais rien moi. Dégage-la rapidement, qu'est-ce que je peux te dire de plus ? »

Le brun ne répondit rien dans un premier temps. Il avait déjà son idée toute trouvée que lui avait soufflé Usopp après qu'ils en aient parlé ensemble. Seulement il fallait absolument la collaboration d'une fille. Et Nami était toute trouvée pour ça.

« Tu pourrais pas te faire passer pour ma copine ? C'est juste l'histoire d'une ou deux fois hein… »

Le regard que Nami lui lança lui indiqua que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Mais pas vraiment du tout. Et vu qu'elle tenait une poêle brûlante contenant son steak dedans et dans l'autre une assiette, il eut pendant quelques instants très peur que l'une et l'autre ne finisse dans son visage.

« Non, mais ne fait pas cette tête-là. Je voulais juste savoir si ça t'aurais dérangé et apparemment oui donc c'est pas grave. Même si ça serait quand même super cool que tu acceptes…

\- C'est nul comme technique. Tu ne veux pas plutôt faire comme si tu étais gay ?

\- J'ai déjà essayé. Ça a pas marché du tout. »

La rousse esquissa un sourire en imaginant Luffy faire comme s'il était en couple avec Usopp ou même plus drôle, Zoro ou Sanji.

« S'il te plaît Nami… Je te demande pas grand chose… C'est trois fois rien et si tu veux je t'offre un kebab après ?

\- Luffy… C'est super gênant ce que tu me demande là. On se connaît depuis qu'on est gamins, ça serait trop bizarre.

\- Y a rien de bizarre justement, c'est comme si on faisait parti de la même famille tout les deux.

\- C'est d'autant plus glauque !

\- C'est rien ce que je te demande !

\- Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre, demande ça à quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Putain tu peux bien faire ça pour moi !

\- Non, c'est hors de question ! »

Chose rare, le ton montait chez Luffy. Il n'était pas inhabituel pour Nami de pousser de temps à autre un petit coup de colère, c'était dans sa nature de parfois un peu crier contre les autres ou de s'agacer toute seule. Pour Luffy, on pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où il avait réellement haussé la voix. Surtout envers Nami, ça devait bien être la première fois, lui qui d'habitude la calmait et faisait en sorte de ne pas entrer dans un conflit qu'il jugeait stupide avec elle.

« Tu me dois bien ça !

\- Je ne te dois rien du tout au contraire !

\- Ah ouais ? Alors tu vas m'expliquer qui est la fille qui ramène des mecs différents tout les week-ends et qui m'empêche de dormir dans un premier temps parce que je m'inquiète et ensuite parce qu'elle se fait baiser sur mon canapé ? J'aimerai beaucoup la rencontrer tu vois. Putain ! »

Sonnée, Nami ne répondit rien et Luffy quitta la pièce en claquant la porte pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose qui ne sortit pas. En entendant ça, n'importe qui aurait penser qu'un cyclone terrible et ravageur se serait déclanché, une suite de hurlements de sa part, pourtant, elle posa simplement ce qu'elle avait dans les mains pour passer celle-ci sur son visage et empêcher ce qui ressemblait à des larmes de couler. Cela fut complètement vain, elle éclata en de bruyants sanglots.

Nami frappa doucement à la porte et il n'y eu aucune réponse.

« Je peux entrer ? »

N'entendant rien, elle poussa sur la poignée. Luffy était allongé dans son lit, les yeux fixé au plafond, ne la regardant obstinément pas. La jeune fille s'approcha et déposa un plateau ou le repas qu'elle lui avait préparé était prêt sur le sol au pied de la table de cheveux qui débordait sous un tas de disques de musiques. Certainement un peu gauchement, elle s'assit à terre, le dos posé sur le rebord du lit.

« Luffy… Je suis désolée… Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ça pouvait autant te gêner, je vais arrêter ça. Si tu veux bien me pardonner, je…

\- Tais-toi. C'est moi qui me suis énervé pour rien.

\- Disons qu'on s'excuse tous les deux dans ce cas ?

\- Oui, on s'excuse.

\- On s'excuse. Il y a ton repas là, si tu veux.

\- Merci Nami, c'est super sympa !

\- Pas de problème.

\- Viens t'asseoir là, ça doit pas être super confort par terre.

\- Attend dans ce cas, je reviens. »

Nami se releva rapidement et couru vers la porte pour revenir deux minutes après son propre bol repas dans la main, un vieil auto radio pour cd et un cendrier dans l'autre. Luffy lui fit un sourire.

« Comme quand on était au lycée ?

\- Exactement ! »

Ils mangèrent tout les deux rapidement pendant que Luffy lui parlait musique et changeait à intervalle régulier les cd pour faire écouter de nouvelles choses à son amie qui embrasa bientôt une cigarette trop longue pour en être une véritable et d'où se dégageait une forte odeur qui ne ressemblait pas réellement à du tabac. Comme quand ils étaient au lycée, à fumer des pétards, de la musique en fond sonore et des fous rires.

OoOoO

« On a décidé de se marier ! »

Nami lança un regard satisfait à Luffy sur l'annonce de sa sœur, il lui tira la langue en réponse avant que tout deux ne les félicitent comme il était d'usage de le faire en ses circonstances.

« Quand ?

\- Avant que la petite princesse ou le petit prince ne naisse. On va faire ça entre nous de toutes façons. Si vous voulez bien être nos témoins vous deux. Et puis Ace va rentrer pour l'occasion aussi, il dormira à votre appart si ça ne vous pose pas de problème…

\- Aucun, on a une toujours une troisième chambre de libre !

\- Ace va rentrer ? Mais… Mais c'est génial ! »

OoOoO

Luffy était intenable. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Robin et Sabo avaient annoncé qu'ils aillaient enfin se marier et que Ace allait rentrer pour l'occasion et d'après ce qu'avait dit l'aîné de la fratrie il ne partirait pas de si tôt, ce qui mettait le benjamin dans un état d'excitation proche de la crise émotionnel et ce qui désespérait Nami qui le supportait tout les jours.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à ça.

Le brun attendait pour une fois silencieusement et sans faire d'actions plus ou moins étranges dans le bâtiment de droit de sa fac, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le même quartier que pour sa musicologie habituelle. Il savait pertinemment pour l'avoir aperçu au coin d'un couloir que cette demoiselle qui le collait depuis des mois l'avait suivi jusque-là. Mais cela serait bientôt fini. Grâce à Nami. N'allez pas croire qu'elle avait finalement accepté de se faire passer pour sa copine comme il l'avait dans un premier temps suggéré. Elle avait juste bien voulu laisser planer le doute sur leur relation face à elle. Et lorsqu'elle sortie de son amphi, il l'attendait avec un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras, pas tout à fait comme le feraient deux amis, mais pas vraiment comme le feraient deux amoureux.

Plus jamais Luffy ne revit cette fille après avoir passer des semaines à faire ce petit jeu entre eux.

OoOoO

Ace arriva un jeudi soir. Il était tard et Luffy et Nami était entrain de se chamailler pour la télécommande. Le jeune homme souhaitant regarder une émission culinaire et la demoiselle préférant un reportage sur les différents tatouages au travers du monde. A vingt trois heures quatorze, quand on frappa à la porte ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et se regardèrent quelques instants, interrogateurs sur la nature de l'invité. Le brun avait bondi sur ses pieds pour ouvrir, même s'ils n'attendaient pas Ace maintenant, il nourrissait cet espoir secret que ce soit lui et ne fut pas déçu. Jusqu'à une heure, ils restèrent tous les trois à discuter et échanger sur les dernières années passées loin les uns des autres, arrivé à cette heure, Nami commença à se sentir de trop dans le cercle et s'éclipsa en direction de sa chambre en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit et indiquant à Ace que son lit était prêt et l'attendait toujours après tout ce temps. Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, le plus vieux laissa ses commissures se relever en un rictus nargueur vers son petit frère.

« Bon alors, soit franc, toi et Nami vous…

\- Arrête-toi tout de suite. Y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien c'est mon amie depuis toujours. Et elle ne m'intéresse pas trop, c'est trop compliqué les filles de toutes manières. Ça me saoul.

\- Peut-être, mais tu ne te rends pas compte de l'avion de chasse que tu as sous ton toit.

\- Tu veux une autre bière ? Ouais, elle est super jolie c'est certain, mais disons que je la connais un peu trop bien.

\- Oui je veux bien merci. Comment ça ?

\- Ben, elle a pas eu de mec stable depuis une éternité et elle fait que d'enchaîner les garçons le samedi soir. Tu vois de quoi je parle ?

\- Elle les ramène ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu ne dis rien ?

\- Ben je peux rien lui dire, j'ai mes potes qui squatte tout le temps moi, c'est un peu pareil…

\- Si tu le dis. Donc Nami est célibataire ?

\- Bah oui, je viens de te le dire.

\- Hm, c'est plutôt intéressant.

\- Oh non, Ace. C'est pas une bonne idée. Et puis elle voudra même pas, c'est quasiment sur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle n'a même pas voulu faire semblant d'être ma copine pour éloigner une meuf un peu trop collante. Alors se mettre avec quelqu'un…

\- Ça c'est parce que c'est toi. Il n'est pas dit que je n'ai pas de chance. »

Luffy ne répondit rien de plus, il voulait simplement passer à une autre discussion, celle-ci l'ennuyant profondément. Mais Ace semblait vouloir clore toutes discussions, il bu sa bière d'une traite et se releva.

« Bon frangin, j'aurai bien discuté plus longtemps, mais je t'avoue que l'avion plus le train m'a achevé. Je vais pioncer, on en reparle demain. Allez, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. »

L'aîné asséna une tape affective dans le dos de son frère et sortit de la pièce avec un rire, Luffy resta derrière pour débarrasser le bazar et quand il se dirigea vers sa chambre, la porte de Nami était entrouverte et de la lumière filtrait, celle d'Ace était toujours ouverte et sombre. Il soupira, cette histoire l'agaçait déjà.

OoOoO

Robin était simplement sublime dans sa robe blanche. Sa petite sœur était entrain de lui attacher un dernier ruban dans ses cheveux devenus très longs pour tenir son voile de dentelle. Elle observa son reflet quelques instants. Cette tenue la satisfaisait. Ce n'était pas trop extravagant, mais pas vraiment banal non plus, cela lui convenait à la perfection.

Elle passa une main légère sur son ventre rebondit et sentit une boule venir se coller a sa main.

« Nami, donne-moi ta main. »

La rousse se laissa faire et son regard s'illumina comme à chaque fois qu'elle sentait son neveu ou sa nièce sous sa peau, elle s'agenouilla au niveau du ventre pour chuchoter à son intention.

« Bon Zébulon, évite de faire des tiennes aujourd'hui, c'est un jour super important pour tes parents. Tu pourras gigoter autant que tu veux demain.

\- Eh ben, on voit que ce n'est pas toi qui le porte ! Ne l'écoute pas, sois calme comme toujours et ça sera parfait. »

OoOoO

« Je vous déclare uni. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Jamais l'ont eu vu un aussi beau sourire sur le visage de Sabo lorsqu'il s'approcha de Robin pour déposer le plus doux des baisers sur ses lèvres. Nami et Ace applaudissaient alors que Luffy semblait sur le bord des larmes et lorsque Nami émit un rire en l'apercevant, il essuya ses yeux brillants discrètement avant de lui tirer la langue comme un enfant.

Bien qu'il n'y eu que les amis des deux jeunes mariés pour faire la fête, étant donné qu'aucun n'avait de réelle famille sur laquelle s'appuyer, et même si Franky, qui restait le plus vieil ami de Robin était celui l'ayant accompagné à l'hôtel aux côtés de Sabo et que lui-même avait choisi d'arriver en compagnie de Nami radieuse en demoiselle d'honneur de sa sœur, la soirée fut mémorable. Néanmoins, il aurait été mensonge de dire que Robin n'eut pas une pensée pour son père disparut depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, elle alla même jusqu'à se demander si elle avait un souvenir concret avec ce père, si elle aurait été capable de le reconnaître dans la rue avec ses années en plus, ou même si lui aurait été en mesure de savoir qui elle était. S'il aurait été fier de ce qu'elle avait pu devenir, si elle avait été à la mesure de ce qu'il espérait d'elle. Robin se demanda même s'il avait vu son nom sur les livres qu'elle avait écrit, s'il les avait acheté, s'il les avait lu. Autant de questions auxquelles elle n'aurait certainement jamais de réponses.

On l'entoura de bras et elle sortie de sa rêverie. Nami lui fit un sourire splendide et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, elle sentait l'alcool, ses gestes étaient bien gauches en comparaison à l'ordinaire, mais Robin ne dit rien là-dessus.

« Tu es heureuse ?

\- Très.

\- Tu passes un beau mariage au moins ?

\- Je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux.

\- En tout cas, tu as la chance d'avoir un mari super mignon, super gentil, super parfait pour toi et qui sera un super papa.

\- Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde. »

La plus jeune saisit une chaise et s'installa en face de Robin.

« Dit…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il me semble que je te lai pas dit depuis que j'étais gamine, mais là, ça me semble super important.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu es la chose la plu important qu'il me reste. Et je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que j'aime n'importe qui d'autre. »

La brune se pencha comme elle le pouvait avec son gros ventre et prit à son tour Nami dans ses bras en la serrant du plus forte qu'elle pouvait.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Et je prie pour le jour où tu seras toi aussi enfin pleinement heureuse. »

Sabo finit par ramener Robin chez eux, la jeune femme étant exténuée et son ventre devenant de plus en plus lourd et difficile à porter pour elle. Les nouveaux mariés chargèrent leur deux frères ou leur sœur, c'est selon, de fermer la salle derrière eux lorsque tous les invités auraient vidé les lieux.

Ils restèrent donc jusqu'au bout de la nuit à danser, boire et s'amuser sans les deux principaux concernés, Sabo et Robin.

OoOoO

Il était environ cinq heures du matin quand Nami complètement ivre et portée par Usopp dans un état équivalent au sien, sortirent dehors prendre un peu l'air ce qui ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal, loin de là. A l'extérieur, Sanji, bon prince comme toujours donna sa veste à la demoiselle pour couvrir ses épaules nues et tremblantes, même sur le parking on entendait la musique résonner et lorsqu'un nouveau morceau démarra, Usopp prêta sa main à son amie rousse afin de la faire tournoyer avec lui sur le bitume. Entre deux éclats de rire, aucun d'eux ne remarqua la silhouette masquée dans l'ombre les observant. Personne hormis Ace qui arriva dehors au même instant, il ne réfléchit pas deux fois et se dirigea tout droit vers l'inconnu pour lui demander qui il était et ce qu'il fichait là. Il perçu nettement la forme commencer à reculer légèrement en le voyant approcher et Ace gueula un bon coup pour lui demander de rester où il était. Le cri attira l'attention de Sanji, Usopp et Nami toujours dehors et le blond se mit légèrement en avant par rapport à Nami, pour la protéger au cas où. Usopp quant à lui, se cacha derrière la demoiselle.

Ace venait de chopper la personne mais il ne parvint à discerner ses traits dans l'obscurité.

« Qui tu es ?

\- Je… ça n'a pas d'importance, je vais m'en aller.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu nous observe comme ça ?

\- Je ne… Enfin, je ne faisais que passer, je…

\- Te fou pas de ma gueule, tu nous fixe depuis un bout de temps la dernière fois que je suis venu dehors t'étais déjà là. Alors, t'es qui ? »

Nami s'était avancée et demanda à son ami de baisser d'un ton, ça ne servait à rien d'être autant agressif.

« Nami, ça fait au moins une heure qu'il est posté là à nous mater, faut pas trop pousser là.

\- Nami ? »

L'homme avait répété le nom comme s'il le comprenait mal et porta les yeux sur la jeune femme qui pour le coup déposa le regard sur lui. Un hoquet de stupeur la secoua et ses yeux s'assombrir, toute joie et tout l'alcool qu'elle avait bu semblait avoir disparut. Sa voix hésitante et tremblante sortie comme un filet de sa bouche.

« Les gars, retournez à l'intérieur s'il vous plaît.

\- Mais…

\- Ace, s'il te plaît. »

Elle déposa une main sur l'épaule du brun, mais ne détourna pas les yeux de cet homme que lui n'avait jamais vu. Sanji resta également encore quelques secondes.

« Tu le connais ?

\- Ouais. Je le connais, t'inquiète, j'arrive tout de suite. »

OoOoO

La vie reprenait plus ou moins vite son cour normal selon les personnes. De mémoire d'homme, Luffy avait pris la plus grosse cuite de toute son existence et il lui fallut trois jours pour s'en remettre complètement, de temps à autres, Ace se moquait de lui en rappelant ce qu'il avait pu faire le soir même et dont le cadet ne se souvenait absolument pas. Comme d'avoir « malencontreusement » volé un baiser à Vivi et de manquer de peu de se faire tuer par Kohza ayant tout vu. Ou même lorsque la jeune fille lui colla une gifle pour son geste déplacé. Sans parler que Luffy avait complètement explosé la moitié des luminaires de la salle pour « rigoler » avait-il dit sur le moment en compagnie d'Usopp.

C'est donc à chaque remarque mesquine que lui faisait son frère que Luffy envoyait un nouveau message d'excuse pour son comportement ou pour les bourdes qu'il avait pu faire ou dire sous l'influence fâcheuse de l'alcool. Le lendemain, il avait même dit que plus jamais il ne retoucherai à un verre. Promesse qu'il tint pendant quatre jours.

Si cela ne choquait pas, Nami était effacée depuis la soirée et Luffy n'avait de cesse de la questionner sur son comportement sans qu'elle ne donne de réponse claire, restant évasive sur le sujet. Ace lui se contentait de l'observer minutieusement comme s'il cherchait une poussière invisible sur son visage immaculé. Et comme réponse la jeune demoiselle fuyait complètement son regard et passait de plus en plus de temps seule à travailler, ce que Luffy ne comprenait pas vraiment, car depuis qu'il la connaissait Nami était certes très intelligente et avait toujours eu d'excellent résultats mais n'avait jamais donné comme prétexte les cours pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec interdiction de la déranger. Il arrivait même qu'elle loupe des repas plusieurs jours de suite. Et cela resta ainsi un bon moment. Luffy se demanda même s'il n'allait pas l'envoyer voir un médecin ou en parler à son frère et Robin, mais Ace l'en dissuada, d'ici moins d'un mois, ils devaient avoir un enfant et cela n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour parler de Nami et de son air malade. A eux deux ils allaient quand même bien être capable de remettre la jeune fille sur pied !

OoOoO

Un soir alors que Nami rentrait d'un petit boulot où elle gardait des enfants après ses cours, pour se faire un peu d'argent, au moment où elle sortit de l'ascenseur sur son palier et tout ce qu'elle entendit furent les cris, les rires et les discussions beaucoup trop fortes dans son appartement. Tout ce boucan au fil du temps la mettait de plus en plus en pétard et lui donna envie de faire immédiatement demi-tour, de se promener cinq minutes et de revenir une fois calmée, la journée avait été longue, le bébé qu'elle gardait avait vomi sur son tee-shirt blanc qui lui avait coûté une fortune, ses cheveux autrefois attaché proprement retombaient mollement sur l'arrière de son crâne et ses cernes lui criait d'aller dormir un peu. Il était plutôt temps de rentrer, au pire elle trouverait un autre endroit où dormir ce soir pourvu qu'il y ai un peu de calme, mais ce, après une douche et des vêtements propres.

Quand elle entra chez elle, elle cru qu'elle allait fondre en larmes tellement elle n'avait pas envie de voir autant de monde et encore moins voir autant de monde dans son appartement. Zoro était vautré dans le canapé en compagnie d'Ace. Vivi courrait entre la cuisine et le salon pour aider Sanji qui cuisinait et tentait de la draguer chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait dans son champ de vision, Usopp lui répondait sans cesse que ce n'était pas le moment opportun pour cela. Luffy était assis sur le bar et ponctuait chacun de ses éclats de rire d'applaudissements en voyant Franky lui déballer certaines de ses inventions, jugées inutiles par la plupart des gens, et en expliquer les concepts, but et comment lui était venue l'idée. Marco, l'un si ce n'est le meilleur ami d'Ace franchit la porte qui menait aux autres pièces de la maison et s'installa sur le fauteuil devant la télé en compagnie des deux autres flemmards.

Le sol était maculé de divers liquides, trace de nourriture, boue, feuilles et autres, la cuisine, n'en parlons pas, Luffy avait du tenter de faire cuire une chose qui avait du atterrir sur le mur d'en face et l'évier rempli de vaisselle sale déprima d'avance Nami qui songea au moment où il faudrait les laver.

Oui, le demoiselle aux longs cheveux roux cru qu'elle allait éclater en sanglots tellement tout cela lui semblait trop banal, trop régulier et qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de supporter le regard de ses _amis_ en ce moment même.

C'est sur le seuil de sa porte, la poignée encore dans la main, qu'elle laissa tomber son sac par terre dans un fracas qui fit tourner toute les têtes vers elle, Luffy bondit du bar où il était perché pour venir vers elle avec un grand sourire. Mais Nami laissa tout en plan et tourna les talons pour redescendre tout les escaliers de ce maudit immeuble sans ascenseur. Et alors qu'elle courrait dans les marches prise dans un tourbillon de colère et de fatigue, Nami entendit au loin la voix de Luffy penché sur la rambarde appeler son prénom et la supplier de l'attendre.

OoOoO

Nami marchait sans but au milieu des immeubles et voitures de sa ville où l'on ne voyait pas le ciel à cause de la fumée, des gaz malsains. Un passant marchant trop vite écrasa sa cigarette contre sa veste de jean et la bouscula avant de se presser de partir sans s'excuser, elle chassa la cendre du revers de sa main, d'habitude, elle aurait rattrapé ce charmant monsieur pour lui signaler ce qu'il venait de faire et de le sommer de s'excuser ce qui était la moindre des politesses selon elle, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de ça. Tout ce qui l'importait était la sensation de brûlure sur ses yeux, au moindre battement de cil, à la moindre remarque, elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses pleurs. Donc elle marchait, en espérant que cette petite crise lui passerait et qu'elle pourrait afficher un sourire poli en rentrant chez elle et s'excuser d'être partie de la sorte. Pour l'heure, la jeune femme avait juste l'impression de sentir le vomi de bébé à quinze kilomètres et de ressembler à une pauvresse déambulant dans la ville. Au final, cela l'importait peu. Elle préférait de loin péter un plomb seule de son côté que devant ses amis qui seraient comme des témoins de la scène, mais aussi certainement les victimes de propos dont elle aurait des remords au moment même où les mots franchiraient ses lèvres.

Mettant un pied devant l'autre sans y prendre gare, elle arriva non loin d'un petit parc qu'elle connaissait pour y avoir été dans le cadre de la formidable discipline qu'est la course au collège. Mais l'endroit serait surtout parfait pour s'y asseoir et attendre quelques minutes que la pression retombe, et pourquoi ne pas lâcher deux trois larmes avant qu'elles ne débordent sans que personne ne la voit. Mais dans les deux minutes qui suivirent l'instant où elle posa son derrière sur un banc écarté de tout, quelqu'un l'enserra au niveau des épaules par l'arrière, si au début elle paniqua légèrement de voir un inconnu l'approcher, Nami reconnu dans l'instant les bracelets qui serraient les poignets de la nouvelle venue ainsi que la bague portée à la main droite. Et elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte qui fut finalement opportune et qui lui fit un bien fou au moral, tant de bien que les sanglots qu'elle réprimait dévalèrent ses joues en une seconde à peine. Incontrôlable et tremblante, Nami déversa tout ce qu'elle avait en elle dans les bras de Vivi dont les cheveux bleu avaient glissé de son dos et retombaient comme un rideau sur le côté droit du visage de la rousse qu'elle enfouissait dans un mélange de mains et de bras pour masquer ses pleurs.

Vivi passa s'asseoir à ses côtés et la prise un peu mieux dans ses bras, en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, tu peux pleurer tout ce que tu veux, j'ai plein de temps devant moi. Et j'ai toujours l'oreille attentive, comme avant. »

Vivi emmena finalement Nami dans sa maison qu'elle partageait avec son père, fréquemment absent par son travail l'amenant à voyager aux quatre coins du monde. Même si elles se connaissaient depuis une dizaine d'années maintenant, Nami n'avait jamais vraiment saisit qu'elle était le véritable travail de son père et elle doutait que Vivi le sache sincèrement aussi. Ce qui était certain, par contre, c'est que ce travail payait extrêmement bien. Vivi ne se vantait pas du tout de la fortune qu'avait accumulé sa famille, se n'était pas du tout son genre, mais il était sur que tout deux vivaient très aisément, il n'y avait qu'à voir la taille de leur maison, qui aurait put être un manoir, la multitude de maisons de vacances qu'ils possédaient à travers le pays où encore le nombre incroyable de voiture dont Vivi pouvait disposer quand elle an avait envie. Lorsqu'elles étaient encore petites, Nami se souvint que la première fois qu'elle était venu elle avait profondément envié la situation de son amie, la multitude de jouets qu'elle possédaient, la taille de la piscine et tant d'autres choses fantastiques, mais en grandissant, ce rêve d'avoir ce qu'avait Vivi ne lui plaisait plus en s'apercevant que la petite avait été élevé par des nourrices et que la seule compagnie qu'elle avait petite était celle de personnes payées pour s'occuper d'elle. Même avec ça, Vivi était toujours restée une personne souriante, incroyablement gentille et en plus de ça, plus le temps passait, plus elle devenait jolie aux yeux de Nami. C'était simple, pour la rousse, la jeune fille n'avait aucun défaut et cela allait jusqu'à l'agacer parfois, Nami ayant ce côté de devoir s'engueuler avec les gens pour mieux saisir à quel point elle avait besoin d'eux et combien elle les aimait.

Après l'avoir déposé dans son palace, Vivi insista pour retourner seule à l'appartement de Nami pour récupérer les affaires dont elle avait besoin, le tout après avoir mit à couler un bain dans l'immense baignoire pour la rousse. Lorsque Vivi revint, elle entra dans la salle d'eau sans rien demander, et s'invita dans la baignoire qui aurait pu contenir trois personnes de plus, en mettant en marche des jets d'eau faisant du bain un jacuzzi.

Elles passèrent l'une de leur meilleure soirée ensemble, à discuter, manger des cochonneries en critiquant telle ou telle personne de leur entourage, avoir des fous rires pour tout et n'importe quoi… Une soirée entre filles banale. Vivi n'aborda pas du tout pourquoi son amie avait l'air complètement à côté de la plaque depuis des semaines, ni la raison de sa crise de larmes et encore son look de zombie.

Quand Nami retourna chez elle le lendemain, tout avait été nettoyé, l'appartement était vide et un mot disait que les deux frères étaient partis faire des courses. En entrant dans sa chambre, Nami y trouva son sac de cours posé sur son lit qui avait été fait et sa chambre qu'elle avait laissé pleine de papiers, vêtements au sol avait été rangé. Elle remercierait les garçons quand ils seraient de retour, mais pour l'heure elle s'allongea sur son matelas et senti un papier sous sa tête qu'elle prit _« On a rien fouillé, on a juste rangé ce qu'on pouvait pour t'aider un peu »_ L'écriture brouillon de Luffy avec quelques fautes et l'intention la firent sourire. Allongée, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond sans le demander.

OoOoO

Il devait être trois ou peut-être quatre heures du matin. Luffy allait au bar pour reprendre une boisson qui lui coûterait un bras, Nami dansait au milieu de la foule depuis environ deux heures en compagnie de Vivi et Ace. Les deux mains prisent par des verres, dont un qu'il tendit à Usopp, Luffy retourna s'asseoir sur une banquette avec Zoro, son ami au long nez et Marco, c'était plutôt rare que Luffy et ses amis se joignent à la petite bande de Nami pour leur soirées, ils n'aimaient pas spécialement sortir en ville le soir, et encore moins allez en boîte de nuit comme Nami le faisait extrêmement souvent avec ses amis de la fac. Mais Luffy avait vivement souhaité les accompagner pour cette fois, il se souciait pour Nami et craignait qu'elle ne fasse une dépression nerveuse à cause de cours et de lui. Le jeune homme faisait tellement attention à son amie rousse qu'il en devenait parfois franchement agaçant, Nami lui pardonnait sans mal et ne lui disait pas, après tout, il ne voulait que son bien, même s'il s'y prenait vraiment mal. Pour exemple, la dernière fois Luffy avait fait cuire un poulet pour lui et Ace, il avait été jusqu'à réveiller Nami pour lui dire qu'il avait fait tout seul la cuisine et lui demander si elle en voulait. Naturellement, il avait donc insisté auprès de tout le monde pour venir avec elle ce soir, c'était Zoro qui était le moins dans son élément, le bruit, la chaleur et surtout les gens beaucoup trop nombreux, lui donnait envie de tuer tout le monde. Usopp n'était pas non plus le plus à l'aise, lui préférant de loin rester dans une ambiance « calme » avec ses amis pour discuter et faire des blagues ou encore faire des jeux avec eux. Par contre, celui qui était le plus heureux d'être ici devait être Sanji. Sanji qui depuis qu'il était arrivé s'approchait et faisait des déclarations d'amour à tout ce qui bougeait avec une poitrine.

Luffy n'était pas spécialement gêné par l'ambiance oppressante, mais ce soir-là il n'avait aucune envie de danser, il l'admettait sans mal. En plus, il avait perdu de son champ de vision les visages d'Ace, Vivi et Nami dans la masse de gens.

Au moment où il les cherchait à nouveau, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant son amie rousse assise pas si loin deux, à environ trois ou quatre table, elle n'était pas seule, un type qu'il n'avait jamais vu lui parlait à l'oreille pour couvrir la musique et de temps à autres ses épaules se secouaient pour montrer qu'elle riait avec lui. la seule chose que pensa Luffy fut _« Encore un. Bon bah ce soir, c'est bouclage dans ma chambre, on va peut-être rentrer maintenant du coup. »_ Ace arriva au même moment et suivi le regard de son frère pour voir comme lui et lui dire ce à quoi Luffy pensait à l'instant, soit, qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer. Mais dans les plans d'Ace, il n'avait pas simplement rentrer comme ça, il y avait aussi ramener Nami avec eux, ce qui pour Luffy n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. C'est quand il vit son grand frère se diriger vers la jolie rouquine qu'il comprit ce qu'il comptait faire. Il faillit le retenir et lui dire que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas du tout ses affaires mais ne dit rien, si Nami pouvait cesser cette manie de coucher à droite à gauche avec des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine, cela l'arrangeait. Mais il n'avait jamais rien dit. Nami faisait ce qu'elle voulait avec qui elle voulait, cela lui semblait normal. Et puis, elle était jeune, jolie et séduisante, il fallait qu'elle profite de tout ça maintenant, qu'elle s'amuse pendant qu'elle le pouvait. Ça ne serait pas lorsqu'elle aurait un copain et des enfants qu'elle pourrait sortir comme ça, faire ce que bon lui semblait avec qui elle voulait.

Luffy savait pourtant une chose, le fait qu'Ace aille la voir comme ça pour qu'elle rentre immédiatement, ça n'allait pas lui plaire du tout à la jeune demoiselle. Il imagina déjà comment son frère allait se faire rembarrer sévèrement et les jours prochains où la jeune fille lui rappellerait sans doute qu'il avait été chiant et qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça.

Contre toutes ses attentes, il vit Ace dire quelques mots à Nami et celle-ci se relever pour lui suivre avec un signe de main pour le garçon avec la mine déconfite, qu'elle le quitte de cette façon, auquel elle parlait.

Le retour se fit dans le silence, Vivi insista pour qu'ils rentrent en taxi vu que Nami avait vraiment beaucoup bu et marchait à peine droit. Ils lui promirent de la rembourser dès que possible (ce qu'elle refusa catégoriquement) et montèrent dans la voiture. Sanji, bon prince comme toujours raccompagna la demoiselle aux cheveux bleu jusque chez elle, près d'ici, et Zoro et Usopp décidèrent d'aller boire un verre avant de rentrer, Marco fini par se joindre à eux.

Presque immédiatement après que la voiture eut démarrée, Nami sombra dans un profond sommeil et les deux frères regardèrent la tête rousse de la jeune fille rouler sur sa poitrine et de temps à autre pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre des deux épaules en fonctions de la route.

« Je pensais qu'elle allait t'envoyer bouler quand tu irais la voir.

\- Moi aussi. Mais c'est mieux qu'elle rentre, un jour il lui arrivera une connerie en continuant comme ça.

\- Ouais, c'est le truc qui me fait le plus peur quand elle sort comme ça et qu'elle rentre toute seule à l'appart. Enfin du coup, elle rentre rarement seule, mais bon, c'est quand même pas super.

\- Elle ne boit pas autant quand même lorsqu'elle y va seule ?

\- Bah si. Parfois elle rentre dans des états pires.

\- Ben maintenant que je suis là, c'est fini ça. C'est hors de question qu'elle fasse ce genre de trucs.

\- Laisse-la vivre, non ?

\- Pas vivre de cette manière non. Y a mille façons de s'éclater, mais ça, c'est juste débile et dangereux.

\- Calme-toi Ace. Elle peut encore faire ce qu'elle a envie, elle est grande maintenant hein.

\- Ça change pas que si tu l'avais un peu empêchée de faire n'importe quoi on en serait pas là.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je dis juste qu'elle n'a pas une vie super saine et que tu aurais pu éviter ça.

\- Me reproche pas des trucs dont je suis pas responsable.

\- Mais Luffy, si tu avais été plus attentif, t'aurais pu l'aider.

\- Bah dans ce cas, t'avais qu'à rester avec nous, tu l'aurais aider toi qui sais si bien quoi faire quand tes meilleurs amis partent en couille. »

Le ton montait de plus en plus, le conducteur du taxi fini par s'arrêter et leur demanda de quitter le véhicule, qu'il était hors de question que les deux hommes règlent leurs comptes sur sa banquette. En jurant, ils sortirent se reprochant l'un et l'autre ce qui leur arrivait.

Ace, ne parvenant pas à réveiller Nami qui poussait simplement des grognements mécontents qu'on l'importune dans un tel moment, décida de prendre la jeune fille ivre sur son dos pour la ramener, de toute façon, elle ne pesait pas bien lourd.

La suite du voyage se fit dans un silence pesant, les deux hommes profondément énervés par l'autre.

OoOoO

Une nuit alors que tous dormaient profondément, le portable de Luffy sonna. Celui-ci, évidemment, ne se réveilla pas, mais la persistance de la sonnerie et le vibrement incessant du téléphone sortit Nami des rêves, un brun de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été arraché à son sommeil de cette manière elle entra en fracas dans la chambre de son ami et lui assena un tel coup de pied qu'il en tomba de son lit, ce qui finalement le réveilla.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Nami, en furie, lui jeta son téléphone, qui ne cessait de sonner, au visage en lui hurlant dessus qu'il était trois heures du matin, qu'elle avait cours le lendemain et qu'en plus il fallait que « ce crétin de Luffy ait un con l'appelant à cette heure impossible » C'est en le disant que Nami se rendit compte des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Qui pouvait appeler comme ça ? Surtout en semaine de cette façon, il y avait au final très peu de chance que se soit l'un de ses amis complètement bourré souhaitant lui parler, et en plus, personne n'était aussi insistant sauf si les circonstances le nécessitaient.

Tout deux semblèrent le comprendre et leur regards descendirent immédiatement sur l'écran allumé signalant un nouvel appel, la photo immonde que Luffy avait mis sur le contact de son frère, Sabo, s'affichait. Luffy bondit sur l'appareil et décrocha alors que Nami lui disait de mettre immédiatement en haut parleur pour qu'elle entende. Il était évident que la raison de l'appel concernait leur petite nièce ou neveu. Au moment où il décrochait et actionnait le haut-parleur comme Nami le demandait, Ace entra dans la pièce pour demander pourquoi y avait-il tant de bordel à cette heure tardive, la voix brisée de Sabo qu'ils devinèrent tous entrain de pleurer de l'autre côté de l'appareil leur parvint.

« Jsuis papa… Luffy ? Jsuis papa, ça y est… Tu m'entends ? Robin vient d'accoucher, jsuis papa… »

Il déblatéra ainsi pendant deux bonnes minutes tendis que les trois autres se regardaient en chiens de faïences jusqu'au moment où Luffy se mit à crier de joie en répondant à Sabo sanglotant dans l'hôpital. Ace avec un grand sourire s'approcha de Nami qui essuyait une larme de joie pour la serrer dans ses bras et la faire voler en tournoyant. Luffy raccrocha le téléphone en disant qu'ils arrivaient tout de suite et s'invita dans l'étreinte, les faisant tous tomber par terre dans un éclat de rire.

OoOoO

« C'est le plus beau bébé que j'ai jamais vu !

\- Oui, mais tu en a vu beaucoup des bébés ?

\- Non c'est le seul, mais…

\- Taisez-vous, regardez, il ouvre les yeux !

\- Oh les jolis yeux bleus…

\- Tait-toi, tu vas lui faire peur.

\- Nami ...

\- Et puis écartez-vous ! S'il voit vos têtes d'aussi près il va paniquer ! »

Robin esquissa un sourire mais ses yeux semblaient la supplier de la laisser les fermer pour dormir un peu et récupérer de l'épreuve qu'elle venait de subir. Oui, une épreuve était le juste terme. La brune avait l'impression que tout son corps hurlait de douleur et fumait tellement elle avait eu chaud et mal. Sabo lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front en lui caressant lentement les cheveux. Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir autant de joie et d'amour en même temps, c'était bien plus que ça encore, mais aucun mot n'aurait été en mesure d'expliquer ce qui se passait en lui pour le moment. Tout autour de lui était magnifique et ses yeux étaient encore rougis par les larmes de bonheur qu'il n'avait pas pu contrôler.

Tout était absolument parfait. Il était enfin père de la plus belle petite fille au monde (selon lui), avait une épouse magnifique et merveilleuse avec laquelle il aurait souhaité passer l'éternité, et maintenant, un petit bout de fille qu'il pourrait aimer sans condition, à qui il apprendrait un tas de chose, à qui il donnerait tout l'amour que lui n'avait pas eu de son père. Et chose certaine Robin serait comme lui, avide de la chérir, de lui offrir tout ce qu'elle n'avait que peu eu.

Déjà il s'imaginait l'emmener pour la première fois à la piscine ou au zoo, la voir s'émerveiller de petites choses qui pour lui seraient superficielles ou banales. Il avait hâte de la voir courir, rire aux éclats. Il voulait déjà qu'elle ait huit ou neuf ans pour passer des dimanches à regarder des films en pyjama en mangeant exclusivement des bonbons et gâteaux avec la pluie dehors. La voir apprendre peu à peu la vie. Pouvoir apercevoir ses yeux brillants de bonheur en voyant les cadeaux de Noël au pied du sapin, où quand Robin et lui offrirait un petit chien dès qu'ils pourraient se permettre de déménager.

Oui, Sabo voulait lui offrir une vie sublime ponctuée de petites joies et de bonheur intense.

Sa seule ambition pour l'heure étant de l'aimer plus que tout et de ne jamais la voir pleurer.

OoOoO

Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle par la suite. Tout le monde enchaîna sa vie comme une suite logique, travail, fac, révisions, derniers partiels, résultats, sommeil, bébé, soirée, gueule de bois, à nouveau du travail, musique, film de temps en temps pour changer d'air…

C'était bien simple, Luffy avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait jamais son année et qu'il allait se retrouver sans diplôme à avoir fait deux ans de formation pour rien. Et pourtant, tout le monde faisait des efforts, Usopp venait presque tout les jours pour l'aider à réciter ses cours, Sanji lui faisait même des paniers repas à manger pour lui éviter de sortir le nez de ses révisions et de se déconcentrer en mangeant. Zoro lui refilait ses méthodes foireuses pour apprendre plus vite et ses meilleures techniques de triches. Rien n'y faisait. Rien ne rentrait.

Un jour, alors que sa dernière épreuve se passait le lendemain et que Nami venait de finir son propre examen, et se trouvait par la même occasion enfin en vacances, le jeune garçon s'affala à côté d'elle dans le canapé en soupirant, la tête penchée en arrière. Il était à cran. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais, mais il se sentait à vif, la moindre contrariété le mettait dans un état de rage intense. Et ce, Nami l'avait très bien saisi, depuis quelques jours elle obéissait sans broncher à tout ce qu'il lui demandait et acceptait tout de lui. Elle s'était même contrôlée lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la douche et qu'elle avait trouvé la moitié de ses produits vides, coûtant une fortune, et un tas de poils ou cheveux bruns pris dans le robinet, ce qui était, en passant, peut-être l'une des choses les plus ignoble qu'elle eut à toucher dans sa mémoire.

« Tu vas quelque part ?

\- Oui, on va fêter la fin de nos épreuves en ville. Je t'aurais bien proposé de venir, mais…

\- Non, t'inquiète, c'est pas grave. Par contre demain soir, je compte sur toi pour être là.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais me mettre la mine du siècle pour fêter la fin des partiels.

\- Hm. Alors tes révisions pour demain ? Tu t'en sors mieux ? Usopp a réussis à t'aider un peu ?

\- Que dalle. J'y comprends rien du tout. Je suis complètement foutu pour l'exam.

\- Ne dit pas ça, c'est juste que tu ne dois pas t'y prendre de la bonne manière.

\- Ouais, ben si tu l'as la bonne manière, je veux bien que tu me la refile parce que moi j'ai beau faire tout ce que je veux, ça rentre pas dans mon crâne. »

Nami se pinça la lèvre du bas, sembla hésiter quelques instants et puis finalement :

« OK Luffy, va me chercher tes cours. »

À peine était-il sortit prendre ses fiches en se demandant ce qu'elle préparait que la rousse mettait le canapé en position lit, s'asseyait dessus en tailleur après avoir retiré sa jupe ultra serrée, pour enfiler un jogging à l'un des deux garçon qui traînait là, elle s'attacha les cheveux en mode compétition et envoya un message aux amis qu'elle devait rejoindre qu'elle ne venait pas avec eux le soir, elle avait autre chose de prévu et s'en excusait, qu'elle serait présente une autre fois.

Luffy revint les bras chargé et ne comprit pas tout de suite.

« Assied-toi. On a jusqu'à demain matin huit heures pour que tu saches tout. Ça devrait le faire. »

Et Luffy eut son partiel. Et il eut même la meilleure note de sa promo à sa dernière épreuve, celle qu'il jugeait comme la plus difficile. Jamais il ne remercia autant Nami que le jour des résultats.

OoOoO

Une après-midi, Nami faisait la vaisselle, aidée par Sanji. Ils avaient décidés de se réunir pour manger tous ensemble durant les vacances. Vivi avait passé le repas à s'extasier sur la petite fille de Robin et Sabo sous les yeux de Kohza qui commençait sérieusement à croire que sa petite amie allait bientôt lui demander quand ils auraient tous les deux leur premier enfant. Pour une fois, Zoro n'était pas venu seul, mais en compagnie de Kuina qui n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie du cercle d'amis habituel, mais que tous appréciaient, et même si Zoro n'avait rien dit à son sujet, vu qu'il ne disait jamais rien de toutes façons, tout le monde savait que sa présence n'était pas innocente. Le seul qui se faisait vraiment remarqué par son absence étant Usopp, il n'avait pas dit pourquoi il ne pouvait être présent mais selon Luffy il travaillait, ce qui étonna tout le monde, Nami fut la seule à ne pas être dupe et devina que son travail était certainement en rapport avec la jolie blonde qu'elle avait aperçu avec lui à plusieurs reprises depuis quelques mois.

Et Nami faisait la vaisselle avec Sanji.

« Arrête de la bouffer des yeux et tente un truc, non ? »

Ace sursauta. Il venait de se faire prendre comme un débutant par son frère qui avait suivi son regard sur la jolie demoiselle rousse. Il fallait dire qu'elle était particulièrement jolie en ce jour d'été, tout semblait très mignon chez elle : le petit chemisier bleu ciel faisait ressortir le orange de ses cheveux noués dans un chignon volontairement défait et son short noir invitait à regarder ses interminables jambes plus bronzées qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses bracelets dorés teintaient entre eux dès qu'elle faisait un geste et parfois elle riait légèrement à ce que lui disait Sanji.

« Nan, je ne me permettrais pas. Pas Nami.

\- Ben pourquoi ? Elle est super jolie, super intelligente, tu m'as même dit que c'était une bombe la dernière fois. Je ne comprends pas. En plus tu la connais depuis longtemps Nami.

\- Je sais, Luffy. Mais ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est surtout que Nami ne voudra pas de moi. Elle aimerait avoir un mec stable, quelqu'un qui lui plaît, tu vois ?

\- Bah, pourquoi pas toi alors ?

\- Crétin. »

Ace se releva et tout en regardant Nami tapa dans le dos de son petit frère.

« Toi, tente ta chance plutôt. Et si tu as peur de te prendre un vent, observe juste la manière dont elle te regarde, ça te rassurera. Allez Luffy, je compte sur toi pour lui redonner un véritable sourire, parce que c'est un peu chiant quand elle joue la comédie comme depuis des mois. Ah, et pendant que j'y pense, je me suis trouvé un appart pas trop loin, vu que j'ai un boulot plutôt pas mal et bien payé, je ne vais pas rester ici plus longtemps. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Oui, il ne devait pas y avoir de suite, mais je n'ai pas résisté, j'avoue, je suis faible... C'est plus centrique Ace/Luffy/Nami mais pas vraiment sur Sabo/Robin comme le précédant. Voilà, un gros merci à ceux m'ayant laissé des commentaires, vous êtes géniaux et merci beaucoup à ceux qui lisent, même sans commenter !**

 **Bonne lecture (oui, c'est assez long et oui c'est la chose la plus guimauve et niaise que j'ai écris, j'avoue ça également)**

Nami bailla allègrement et se passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués avant de recommencer à pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur posé sur ses jambes tendue en travers du canapé. Les images du film en sourdine à la télévision se projetaient sur son visage et lui donnait un air plus maladif qu'elle ne l'était. Il était aux alentours de trois heures du matin, et elle travaillait d'arrache-pied sur un dossier qui avait pris beaucoup trop de retard, tant qu'elle devait le rendre le lendemain après-midi et qu'elle n'en était qu'à la moitié. Pourtant, la jeune femme avait cessé de se maudire pour cela il y avait déjà quelques heures, trop concentrée pour penser à quoi que se soit d'autre. Et pour couronner le tout, elle se traînait une légère grippe depuis deux ou trois jours, ce qui la rendait un tout petit chouilla plus irritable qu'à l'ordinaire. Son portable vibra en s'illuminant à côté d'elle mais aucune tentation n'était permise et elle continuait à écrire à toute vitesse.

Un nouveau bâillement la saisit en lui faisant craquer sa mâchoire. Elle détestait son boulot.

La porte claqua dans son dos et elle ne sursauta même pas, ne se retournant pas, le verrou tournant pour fermer à clé leur appartement en centre ville.

« C'est à cette heure-là que vous rentrez ? Pas très sérieux tout ça.

\- Tu ne dors pas toi ? Luffy n'est pas encore là, il va sûrement dormir chez son frère.

\- Génial, je vais en plus me retrouver toute seule avec toi, fantastique. »

Cela faisait cinq ou six semaines que Zoro squattait chez eux en attendant se trouver un nouveau chez-lui. Sa copine l'avait largué après deux ans de relation et de cohabitation, il s'était retrouvé à la rue et sans aucun autre endroit où aller que chez ses amis. C'était naturellement qu'il avait pris la chambre inutilisée d'Ace ayant quitté l'appartement depuis longtemps déjà, cherchant avec espoir un autre endroit pas trop cher pour s'installer, avec son seul salaire, ça ne serait pas chose aisée, mais il ne perdait pas espoir.

« Zoro, pendant que tu es debout, tu peux m'apporter un café ? »

Sans lui répondre, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et Nami entendit le micro-onde se mettre en marche après que la tasse eut touchée le plateau de verre.

« Mais, Luffy va dormir chez Ace ? Pourquoi il n'est pas rentré avec toi ?

\- Ouais, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie de rentrer tout de suite tout les deux, alors il m'a filé ses clés de l'appart en me disant qu'il allait passer la nuit chez lui.

\- Ah. Tu ne voulais pas rester avec eux ?

\- J'suis fatigué. »

Il lui déposa une tasse à l'effigie d'un groupe de punk-rock presque oubliée fumante sur la table basse et s'affala dans le fauteuil en soupirant.

« Toujours ton truc interminable ?

\- Oui, je n'en vois pas le bout de ce dossier.

\- C'est sur quoi ?

\- C'est très sympa de vouloir t'intéresser, mais je ne pense pas que les relevés de compte sur les trois dernières années de l'entreprise te passionne vraiment.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, je m'en fout.

\- Merci pour le café. »

Nami se redressa un peu sur le dossier du canapé et s'étira les bras engourdis, posant son pc à côté d'elle pour se saisir de la tasse, en regardant la télé avec les yeux vides.

« T'as l'air crevé.

\- Je le suis.

\- Va te coucher.

\- Pas le temps. »

Un long silence s'en suivi pendant que Nami buvait petit à petit le liquide chaud lui faisant un bien fou. Tout deux le regard braqué sur l'écran où était diffusé un film d'action stupide ou des types se voulant classe faisait des course de voitures.

« Comment ça va toi ?

\- Quoi ? »

La demoiselle jeta un regard en biais à Zoro qui gardait les yeux fixés sur l'écran, il avait parfaitement comprit mais faisait l'indifférent, comme à son habitude.

« Ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Comment ça va ?

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

\- Tu as repris contact avec elle ? »

''Elle'' toujours ''elle'' Luffy et Nami d'un commun accord s'étaient dit qu'ils n'aborderaient pas le sujet de sa rupture avec Zoro, il avait l'air de suffisamment mal le vivre comme ça, et il n'était pas du genre à faire un étal de sentiments ou d'expliquer en long en large et en travers les choses. C'était en partie pour ça qu'au premier abord, Nami ne l'avait pas apprécié. Quoi qu'il fasse, ce type avait l'air de profondément s'ennuyer et que tout le rendait indifférent. Mais au fil des années, il fallait avouer qu'elle s'était surprise à apprécier ce trait de personnalité chez lui, c'était une chose qui lui manquait un peu chez elle. Et puis les silences en sa compagnie étaient souvent agréables.

Ce devait être la première fois en trois mois que quelqu'un abordait enfin cette question avec lui, et ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal après tout.

« Non.

\- Tu es vraiment stupide.

\- Je m'en rends compte un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Tu as bu ?

\- Hein ? Ouais un peu, mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

\- Rien. »

Nami esquissa un petit sourire las, morte de fatigue, les traits tirés et le sommeil l'attirant comme jamais. Ça devait être la première fois que le jeune homme aux cheveux atypiquement verts lui montrait que lui aussi, ça lui arrivait de ressentir des trucs dans son petit cœur de pierre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

\- Me trouver un endroit où dormir en étant chez moi et changer de job dès que je pourrais.

\- Je te parle de Kuina, imbécile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attendrais d'un type comme moi, toi ?

\- Déjà jamais je ne ferrais l'erreur de me mettre avec un mec comme toi. Et ensuite j'attendrais que tu débarques un jour pour qu'on puisse au moins s'expliquer et savoir où nous en sommes exactement.

\- Hm. »

La réponse de Nami ne semblait pas le satisfaire. Pourquoi était-il aussi bougon et agaçant aussi ? Zoro ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois pour lui répondre pourtant, elle avait bien vu sa mâchoire se serrer à la mention du nom de cette petite-amie. Il était indéniablement mal et dans sa peau et vivait plutôt difficilement la séparation.

« Crois-moi pour une fois. Une bonne explication entre vous, d'une te fera du bien et te permettra de savoir où ça à merdé entre vous et de deux de te rendre compte si c'est vraiment fini ou non. Rien n'est encore perdu après tout.

\- T'avais pas un dossier à finir toi.

\- Oh c'est bon, j'essaie de t'aider.

\- Et c'est justement très louche. »

Elle ne releva pas, pas pour cette fois, elle ferait une exception juste parce qu'elle voyait bien qu'il commençait à se sentir un peu trop mal à l'aise par la situation. Comme si Zoro l'avait prise en faute, elle repris sa position à demi allongée sur le canapé, avec son ordinateur sur les cuisses. Sa pause d'une dizaines de minutes était déjà beaucoup trop longue pour tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Discussion close, Zoro attendit une minute ou deux avant de se redresser, et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'on lui avait gracieusement proposée, mais avant, il s'arrêta devant l'entrée du petit couloir l'y menant pour dire :

« Tu sais quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- C'est pas un dossier que tu devrais rédiger mais une lettre de démission.

\- Vas te coucher au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

\- Ouais, bon ben, bonne nuit.

\- Elle est parfaite pour l'instant.

\- Ça se voit.

\- Bonne nuit et pense à notre discussion si tu veux avancer dans ta vie.

\- C'est ça. »

Il n'avait pas tord pour une fois, elle ferait bien de donner sa démission. Cette société débile l'exploitait et en plus elle était sous-payée, et ça pour quoi ? Supporter les remarques salaces de son supérieur depuis presque un an, un salaire de misère, et des nuits blanches pour remplir des fiches dont tout le monde se fichait comme son premier biberon. Pourtant, quitter son travail sans rien avoir à côté était plus que risqué, elle avait encore pas mal d'argent que son père lui avait laissé à elle et sa sœur avant de disparaître dans la nature, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y toucher, ne voulant rien lui devoir, même si elle avait peu de chance de le recroiser à nouveau un jour.

Cinq minutes assise sur son canapé à cogiter sur ce qu'elle allait faire lui suffire et elle ferma son ordinateur sans regret. Autant taper dans l'argent de son père quelques temps, il n'en saurait jamais rien, et éviter de se ruiner la santé.

Elle se dirigea avec un poids en moins de ses épaules vers sa chambre et passa la tête dans celle qu'occupait Zoro.

« J'ai pris ma décision, je me barre de ce boulot de merde. Bonne nuit, et demain, je fais grasse matinée.

\- C'est la chose la plus intelligente que tu ais dit de la soirée. »

Zoro, dos à elle, grognait dans sa couette, comme d'habitude, dormant déjà à moitié. La demoiselle ferma doucement la porte de sa chambre, la plongeant dans le noir pour rejoindre son propre lit, qu'elle trouvait particulièrement moelleux et agréable ce soir. Son cerveau martelait contre son crâne tant il la faisait souffrir, une nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Nami ne s'allongea pas sur son lit, elle s'effondra purement et simplement, restant une dizaine de minutes le nez dans ses oreillers, lumière allumée à attendre que la douleur s'estompe quelque peu. Son téléphone qu'elle avait ramené par habitude avec elle vibra une nouvelle fois et elle se souvint qu'elle avait du recevoir cinq ou six messages depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler sans les regarder pour ne pas se déconcentrer. Après un éternuement strident, elle le déverrouilla pour voir ce que contenait ses derniers. Il y avait deux notifications pour un jeu stupide auquel elle jouait en s'ennuyant et trois messages, l''un de Vivi envoyé dans l'après-midi lui demandant si elle était disponible la semaine prochaine pour éventuellement manger ensemble et deux de Luffy, le premier avec une syntaxe presque correcte lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et que si elle voulait les rejoindre, ils étaient dans tel bar, le second plus douteux lui disait qu'il dormait chez Ace, enfin c'est ce qu'elle comprenait, mais sa façon décrire « _Jrantr ps sir, Accce e propse ddormi ché lu. Tkt gere. Bisus_ » en disait long sur son état d'alcoolémie. Un regard sur l'heure lui suffit à se sentir un peu plus fatiguée, presque quatre heures du matin, un mal de crâne horrible et le nez dégoulinant, dormir était la priorité.

oOoOoOo

Luffy émergea très difficilement de sa nuit. Il avait mal partout et sa tête lui cognait lourdement, décidément, les sorties avec son frère étaient celles qui lui était les plus douloureuses pour son esprit et son corps. Il étira ses bras en grognant, il n'avait aucun souvenir de la façon dont il était rentré et se demanda où pouvait bien être Zoro qui les avait accompagné pour la soirée. Un poids anormal sur son ventre le fit redresser la tête pour y voir une paires de jambes poilus posées contre lui. Un frisson le parcouru, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait la veille lui ? Il n'avait quand même pas osé ramener un type ? Et puis, c'était qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Le corps de Luffy se mit à trembler alors qu'il remontait le draps pour voir le visage de la personne, il retomba sur son matelas en soupirant de soulagement en voyant la tête d'Ace à moitié pendante dans le vide.

Luffy ferma les yeux pour se remettre les idées en ordre, il avait vraiment la tête dans le pâté et n'avait qu'une pensée à l'esprit : prendre une douche et se laver les dents. Il s'apprêta à réaliser ses rêves quand il y eut une sonnerie courte près de son oreille qui lui fit relever les yeux, son portable. Il n'y avait même pas songé et d'un coup son sang se glaça, il espéra de tout cœur ne pas avoir envoyé de choses trop douteuses durant la soirée, avec appréhension, il le déverrouilla et devint livide en voyant qu'il avait douze messages non-lu. Mais ça ne dura pas, onze d'entre eux était de Nami et le dernier de Zoro. À nouveau, il frissonna, onze messages de Nami, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Ça va ? Bien dormi ? »

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à émerger à entendre la voix molle, pâteuse et en grand manque d'eau de son frère. Au moins, ils auraient la gueule de bois à deux, c'était toujours plus sympa que e l'avoir seul.

« Ouais, et toi ?

\- Hmm. Je pensais que j'étais avec une nana, et puis j'ai vu ta tête. »

Luffy eut un sourire, le cœur y était, mais il n'avait pas la force de rire et appréhendait le moment où il lirait les messages de sa jolies colocataire. Ce qu'il fit dans l'instant pour être fixé il ne s'agissait en fin de compte qu'une série de messages lui demandant de savoir où il était pour la première partie puis la seconde se constituait principalement d'insultes plus imagée les unes que les autres. Le garçon poussa un soupir en voyant l'heure, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée et il avait un rendez-vous à sa boutique de musique pour embaucher un nouvel employé d'ici une heure, il était rand temps qu'il se bouge et c'est en quatrième vitesse qu'il quitta le canapé d'Ace pour filer dans la salle de bain se refaire une beauté.

Il avait une brosse à dent dans la bouche tout en retirant sa chemise comme il pouvait quand la voix d'Ace lui fit passer la tête dans le salon pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

« Il y a Nami qui t'appelle.

\- Répond, dit-lui que j'arrive »

Malgré l'entrave dans ses lèvres, Ace n'eut aucun mal à saisir ses mots et décrocha l'appareil.

« Bonjour belle demoiselle, comment allez-vous ? Luffy ne peut vous parler, je me ferais un plaisir de vous faire la discussion.

\- Ace ! Je vais vous tuer tout les deux !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Il se passe que le super pote de Luffy à fait sauter les canalisations de la salle de bain, qu'il n'a pas du s'en rendre compte vu qu'il est parti sans rien dire ! Il y a de l'eau absolument partout dans l'appart, je dois partir au boulot dans cinq minutes et cet enfoiré de concierge de répond pas, je ne peux pas couper l'eau ! Alors tu dis à ton imbécile de frère de se ramener tout de suite ou il ne franchira plus jamais la porte de cet endroit et je ferai de vos vies à tout les deux des enfers.

\- Merde, ben écoute, j'arrive. Luffy doit aller à la boutique, il a rencard.

\- Je vais lui exploser sa sale gu... !

\- T'inquiète pas, j'arrive tout de suite je te dis, je suis là dans les cinq minutes et je m'en occupe, attend-moi.

\- T'as intérêt d'être là dans les cinq minutes oui. »

Ace bondit à son tour sur ses pieds et enfila à la hâte son tee-shirt de la veille et ses chaussures.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Apparemment, Zoro à du bousiller un truc dans la salle de bain et il y a une inondation sauf que Nami arrive pas à couper l'eau et qu'elle doit aller à son taf.

\- Ah, ben bon courage, elle doit être d'une humeur fantastique.

\- Elle en a tout l'air, m'enfin, je m'en charge.

\- Merci, t'es un vrai frère.

\- Bah oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Du coup, je te laisse fermer l'appartement, je t'attends chez toi pour récupérer mes clés ou je passerai à la boutique, ça te va ?

\- Ouais, encore merci.

\- T'inquiète. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Ace partit, dans un état lamentable et avec une odeur plutôt douteuse jusqu'à la demeure où l'y attendait une charmante demoiselle d'une extrême mauvaise humeur.

oOoOoOo

Quand Ace débarqua dans l'appartement de Luffy et Nami, et plus précisément dans la salle d'eau il réprima furieusement son fou rire en voyant la rousse assise par terre complètement trempée entrain de tenir à bout de bras deux tuyaux l'aspergeant de temps à autre d'un petit jet d'eau. Il nota que la jeune fille avait les joues rouges et semblait sur le bord des larmes ou de l'évanouissement, et il n'eut plus vraiment envie de se moquer d'elle, rire du malheur de ses amis n'étant pas réellement son truc favori surtout quand ils frôlaient la crise de nerfs et avait l'air si mal en point, se fut d'ailleurs la première chose dont il s'inquiéta.

« Nami ? Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien du tout.

\- Ça va, j'ai juste mal au crâne et ça fait une heure que je cherche des solutions au lieu d'être au travail, c'est tout.

\- Tu es certaine ? J'ai l'impression que tu vas tomber dans les pommes.

\- C'est bon, Ace. Aide-moi plutôt, s'il te plaît. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et s'agenouilla dans l'eau pour regarder ce qu'il se passait sous le lavabo pendant que Nami tentait de lui expliquer comme elle pouvait ce qu'elle comprenait de la situation.

« Tu comptes quand même pas aller à ton travail comme ça ?

\- Je vais donner ma démission dans la semaine. Et ça n'a aucun rapport.

\- Tiens ça deux minutes je reviens tout de suite. »

Il alla farfouiller dans la cuisine tirant divers tiroirs avant de trouver son bonheur de revenir armé de ruban adhésif et de ciseaux.

« Tu t'es enfin décidée à quitter ce job alors ?

\- Ouais, ça devenait pesant comme boulot.

\- C'est surtout que c'était pas fait pour toi.

\- Vous me le dite tous maintenant mais il n'y avait personne pour me prévenir quand je l'ai accepté par contre.

\- Tu avais l'air trop heureuse de décrocher un travail, on allait pas gâcher ta joie. Attend, pousse ton doigt plus vers la droite et relève le tuyau du haut.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. En tant qu'amis vous êtes censés être prévenants et gentils, pas me regarder subir des désillusions.

\- Luffy te l'a dit lui, que ce n'était pas pour toi.

\- Oui, mais c'est Luffy, je ne me fie pas à tout ce qu'il peut débiter comme âneries tu sais.

\- Je vois, attends, tiens le tuyau à deux mains, tu peux lâcher l'autre, tu n'es pas un peu malade par hasard ?

\- Un peu.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène chez le médecin ?

\- Non, ça va passer tout seul. Tu ne veux pas remettre un bout de scotch là ? Ça ne tient pas super bien.

\- Oui, décale-toi juste un peu. Va dormir un peu, ça te fera du bien.

\- Je sais, j'aimerai juste prendre une douche et nettoyer cette fichue salle de bain avant. Et il faut que je pense à étriper cet abruti de Zoro. »

Ace ce redressa et offrit sa main à Nami pour qu'elle se relève à son tour, elle avait certaines mèches de cheveux mouillées, le reste approximativement attaché avec deux crayons et le jogging qu'elle utilisait pour dormir était complètement trempé, lui collait à la peau de manière très désagréable, tout comme une partie de son tee-shirt ample qui, trempé surtout dans le dos, était tellement près d'elle qu'on voyait sa colonne vertébrale au niveau de sa nuque.

« Ça devrait tenir un mois ou deux mais vous devriez appeler un spécialiste pour réparer le problème.

\- D'accord. Merci beaucoup Ace. C'est super sympa.

\- C'est normal. Et puis, je travaille pas aujourd'hui, j'allais pas te laisser galérer toute seule.

\- La prochaine fois que j'aurais un problème de tuyaux je t'appellerais dans ce cas. »

Ace tiqua, Nami était bien trop intelligente pour ne pas saisir l'énorme double sens qu'elle venait de dire. Devant le silence qu'elle avait provoqué chez lui, la demoiselle repensa à ses mots et soupira en riant légèrement, avec un petit malaise s'installant.

« Désolée, je n'ai pas fait attention et je...

\- Pas grave, c'est moi qui ai l'esprit mal placé. »

Il commença à rire un peu nerveusement. Ace ne s'était jamais caché du faible qu'il avait eu pour Nami à une époque. Ce genre de situation n'était pas rares et il y en avait même eut de pire, surtout au début où la jeune fille avait compris ce que ressentait le garçon à son égare, ne partageant pas ses sentiments, elle avait été très claire avec lui et ne voulait pas le blesser en lui disant qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Mais ça n'avait pas empêché d'entraîner quelques moments gênants, comme la fois ou Ace après avoir frappé une bonne dizaine de fois à la porte de la chambre de Nami et agacé parce qu'elle lui disait sans cesse qu'elle arrivait tout de suite alors qu'ils étaient déjà en retard avait fini par ouvrir la planche de bois pour tomber nez à nez avec une Nami en jean et soutient-gorge un peu trop sexy à son goût, ils étaient restés une dizaines de secondes tout les deux debout l'un devant l'autre sans rien dire et Nami rouge de honte avait remonté les mains doucement sur sa poitrine pour ne pas qu'il regarde un peu plus en lui disant dans un souffle de sortir, qu'elle arrivait tout de suite, il ne lui manquait plus que de trouver un haut, comme il pouvait le constater. Ce genre de choses devenant banales, Luffy était bien le seul à rire de tout ça en se moquant ouvertement d'eux, lui qui ne comprenait décidément rien à ce que pouvait être des sentiments comme l'amour ou le désir.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, je m'occupe de ranger tout ça.

\- Non c'est bon, tu en a déjà fait suffisamment pour moi en à peine dix minutes.

\- Nami, on est amis ou pas ?

\- Bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela...

\- Alors, va dans ton lit, enfin après avoir changé de fringues parce que tu es complètement trempé, je me charge de ça et je te ramène même un thé aux myrtilles et l'intégrale de _Friends_ pour que tu te repose le cerveau une bonne heure. Après tu pourras dormir un peu et si ça ne va toujours pas, je t'emmènerais chez le médecin. »

Nami resta un instant face à lui en le regardant, comment ce garçon pouvait-il être aussi observateur et savoir ce qu'elle rêvait de faire dans l'instant même ? Elle songea que la vie était cruelle, si elle avait pu, elle en serait tombée amoureuse au lieu d'être complètement insensible à lui. Il était si gentil qu'il méritait d'être heureux, comme tout ceux qui l'entourait d'ailleurs. La rouquine lui fit un sourire et ses yeux fatigués le remerciait plus que n'importe quelle parole.

« D'accord, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller m'allonger.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'être garde malade, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Ah et Ace, juste un petit truc...

\- Oui ?

\- Ne le prend pas mal mais va sous la douche, lave-toi les dents et pique quelques vêtements à Luffy, tu sens vraiment mauvais.

\- D'accord, je note, je le ferais ! »

Elle quitta la pièce, son lit étant la seule chose ne quittant pas son esprit en pensant aussi très fort aux vêtements propres et secs qui l'attendaient dans son armoire, avoir un jogging trempé qui vous colle aux fesses n'étant pas la chose la plus agréable à porter. En se laissant tombé sur son matelas et en s'enveloppant dans ses couvertures bien chaudes, Nami repensa à Ace certainement entrain d'éponger toute l'eau partout, elle se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle pense à aller voir chez les voisins du dessus pour savoir s'ils avaient un dégâts des eaux et auquel cas, les réparations seraient bien plus chères, elle grimaça en y pensant, déjà qu'il faudrait qu'elle trouve un plombier d'ici peu, ou sinon, elle demanderait à Zoro de le faire, c'était sa faute après tout, qu'il répare un peu ses conneries cet imbécile. Il n'allait pas regretter de rentrer le soir Nami lui réservant une correction et une séries de coups dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie et qui lui apprendrait à faire plus attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Elle dormait à poing fermé quand Ace frappa doucement à sa porte et l'ouvrit n'ayant pas de réponse, il jeta un œil rapide avant de se permettre de rentrer, ne voulant pas revivre la scène de la dernière fois. Nami était lové comme un bébé dans ses draps qui la recouvrait jusqu'au joues. Il descendit un peu la couette et nota ses joues rouges et son front perlant de sueur sous l'effet de la fièvre. Comme Sabo le faisait avec lui quand il était malade plus petit, Ace lui déposa un gant humide sur le visage pour la rafraîchir un peu. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien et lui à la médecine, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Bien sur, il connaissait tout ce qui avait attrait aux premiers secours et quoi faire en cas d'urgence grâce à ce que lui avait inculqué les années qu'il avait passé en tant que militaire, mais soigner une jeune fille, ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour essayer de se rappeler ce que faisait son grand frère quand Luffy ou lui étaient malade plus petits, et il ne parvenait qu'à se souvenir du gant humide, du repos ou d'un bain tiède. En l'occurrence, niveau baignoire, l'appartement de Luffy et Nami n'en était pas pourvu ce qui limitait déjà les choses. Il se tritura l'esprit quelques temps et préféra laisser faire les choses, il aviserait lorsque la jolie malade se réveillerait, pour l'heure, il allait juste essayé de l'aider comme il pouvait en rangeant la maison ou en préparant de quoi manger pour le soir lorsque Luffy et Zoro rentreraient, ou même si elle retrouvait miraculeusement l'appétit en l'espace de trois heures.

OooOoOo

Luffy avait un mal de crâne absolument odieux qui ne disparaissait toujours pas malgré une bonne dose de cachets contre les douleurs, une quantité d'eau astronomique et une nuit plutôt longue mais qui n'avait pas vraiment été du bon repos. Il ne cessait de bailler et rêvait de rentrer pour remplir son ventre gargouillant et dormir pendant trois jours. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté un entretien d'embauche tout en sachant qu'il sortait en ville avec son frère juste avant ? Le jeune homme se consolait en se disant qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un employé pour tenir la boutique avec lui, il devenait impossible pou lui seul de faire tourner son affaire.

Il se massait le crâne en gémissant, à moitié allongé sur le comptoir servant à l'encaissement lorsque la petite sonnette indiquant l'entrée du personne se fit entendre, il releva les yeux et cru qu'il hallucinait. Devant lui se tenait certainement l'une des plus jolies filles qu'il lui été donné de rencontrer. Étonné, il déglutit et se redressa d'un coup, un peu gauchement, car il manqua de se prendre l'étagère derrière sa tête où était posé divers babioles servant de piètres décorations.

La jeune femme, droite comme un peu perdue au milieu des instruments de musique lui fit un petit sourire auquel il répondit avec un :

« Bonjour.

\- C'est bien ici pour le poste de vendeur et comptable ?

\- Oui, c'est exactement là ! Je suis Luffy, le propriétaire, Monkey D. Luffy, pour être vraiment exact.

\- Enchanté, Conis. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, monsieur. »

Elle saisit la main que le brun lui tendait pour la saluer en lui faisant le sourire le plus débile et niais dont il était capable.

« Pas de monsieur, nous devons avoir dans les mêmes âges.

\- Comme vous voulez, Luffy.

\- Pas de ''vous'' non-plus, enfin, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

\- Pas le moindre.

\- Passons à côté pour le euh... le...

\- L'entretient d'embauche ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. »

N'importe qui connaissant un minimum le spécimen Luffy aurait été un peu dérouté par sa réaction. Il était très loin du genre à perdre ses moyens face à une nana aussi belle ou mignonne soit-elle et lorsqu'il y pensa il mit cela sur le compte de son état psychologique un peu instable en ce lendemain difficile.

Néanmoins, la jolie Conis fut embauchée à la fin sans que Luffy n'eut écouté la moitié de ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire pour sa passion sur la musique ou ses aptitudes à gérer une entreprise ou même de ses diplômes d'informatique et de gestion. Luffy resta obnubilé en cherchant à savoir de quelle manière pouvait bien tenir les deux boules de cheveux blonds qui montaient sur son crâne et comment pouvait-elle avoir une peau aussi blanche et immaculée malgré la chaleur de l'été qui se terminait.

« Le poste est pour toi si tu le veux. Tu as le droit à une période de réflexion et d'essai pour savoir si ça convient à tes attentes. Disons, à partir de mardi à dix heures, ça te va ?

\- C'est absolument parfait, mon père sera ravis de savoir que j'ai du travail et en plus dans le domaine du musical ! »

Quand Luffy reprit le chemin de chez lui, la nuit tombait et vingt et une heure était largement dépassée, il avait du faire un peu de rangement et réglé quelques guitares qui devaient partir le lendemain, il songea à Ace qui devait l'attendre depuis une éternité chez lui pour reprendre ses clés, puis à Nami qui allait le trucider en rentrant. Et l'image de cette Conis revint s'imposer dans son esprit, il avait peut-être fait une bourde en l'embauchant et ça risquait de lui attirer des ennuis d'avoir une aussi jolie fille à ses côtés à longueurs de journée. Bien sûr, il en connaissait d'autres des filles, et elles n'étaient pas simplement jolies, elles étaient belles, il y a une nuance assez forte entre les deux, mais celle-ci semblait tellement gentille et frêle que ça l'aurait presque attendrit.

En franchissant la porte de son appartement, il s'attendait à voir la tornade Nami lui tomber dessus en hurlant et plein de bruit partout, surtout quand Ace lui ferait passer l'envie de le faire poireauter pendant six heures, mais l'appartement était silencieux et plongé dans l'obscurité. Cette ambiance l'invita à fermer la porte en faisant en sorte qu'elle ne grince pas et il avança à tâtons avec pour seule lumière celle filtrant par les fenêtres du soleil qui disparaissait.

La télé était allumée mais muette et son grand frère dormait à poings fermé sur le canapé déplié en lit, Luffy n'osa pas le réveiller et se contenta d'éteindre l'écran. La chambre de Nami était entrouverte, il se glissa à l'intérieur pour voir si elle était là, elle aussi était plongé dans ses rêves mais un gant humide lui recouvrait le front, il s'en étonna et s'approcha pour lui retirer, se faisant, et au vu de la légende qu'était Luffy en matière de discrétion et et de précision, il manqua de peu de la réveiller mais elle se contenta de se tourner sur son matelas, dos à lui en se lovant un peu plus sous sa couverture. Il ne chercha pas plus et sortit de la pièce en la fermant doucement et déposant le bout de tissus mouillé dans la salle de bain, un éclair de génie lui fit se souvenir de la catastrophe de plus tôt et il se pencha pour regarder l'état des tuyaux, le bricolage d'Ace avait l'air de tenir la route, c'était le plus important.

Le jeune garçon chercha un peu mais ne détecta aucune présence de Zoro, il n'avait pas du rentrer ou avait pris peur devant la fureur de Nami, ce qui pouvait s'entendre.

Luffy ne tarda pas à faire un tour dans le frigo et prit tout ce qui lui faisait envie, soit presque l'intégralité de ce qui le remplissait et il s'enfonça dans son lit où il s'endormit extrêmement rapidement comparé à d'habitude.

La vie dans l'appartement semblait s'être arrêtée mais pourtant Nami venait d'ouvrir les yeux, plus reposée que jamais et avec juste quelques douleurs au niveau de ses muscles. Elle se redressa en repoussant es draps qui lui tenait bien trop chaud à son goût pour rester dessous et voyant que la nuit était tombée s'en alla faire un petit tour de son lieu d'habitation pour voir si tout le monde était bien en ordre. Elle fut attendrie face à Luffy qui dormait comme un bébé dans son lit, désespérée par la chambre vide de Zoro et surprise en voyant Ace installé sur la canapé. Le voyant ainsi et avec l'air de commencer sa nuit, elle sortit d'une malle des plaides pour l'en recouvrir et lui tenir un minimum chaud, les nuits se faisant de plus en plus fraîches. Elle s'assit juste quelques secondes près de lui, il avait été tellement gentil avec elle durant l'après-midi qu'elle se sentait reconnaissante envers lui. Une nouvelle fois, une vague de tristesse s'abattit sur elle en réalisant qu'ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes sentiments l'un pour l'autre et elle était à la limite de s'en vouloir encore une fois même si jamais elle ne l'avouerai à quiconque. Ace était un garçon tellement gentil, même s'il était parfois un peu trop extrême, qu'il ne méritait pas une fille comme elle ni une relation d'amour à sens unique. Il méritait d'être heureux, sincèrement.

Son cœur la serrant douloureusement et prise d'une pulsion qu'elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, elle déposa doucement la paume de sa main fraîche sur la joue brûlante de ce si vieil ami. Il n'eut aucune réaction à ce contact ce qui réconforta un peu Nami, s'il s'était réveillé, avoir à expliquer ce geste aurait été compliqué. Elle mit un certain temps à retirer sa main toutefois et se redressa en faisant craquer ses genoux. L'idée de prendre une douche la traversa mais elle n'avait pas la motivation de se déshabiller et ne voulait pas réveiller les deux garçons. Les deux garçons ? Un seul dormait réellement et Nami s'en rendit compte quand elle voulu aller dans la cuisine où elle manqua l'arrêt cardiaque en apercevant Luffy contre l'encadrement de la porte, l'observant sans rien dire.

« Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Je comatais quand tu es rentrée dans ma chambre alors je suis venu pour qu'on puisse discuter un peu, vu qu'on c'est pas vu hier et aujourd'hui.

\- Viens plutôt dans la cuisine, on va éviter de réveiller ton frère. »

Nami avait une faim de loup et aurait été capable d'avaler tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main. Grosse désillusion pour elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit le frigo pour y dégoter un truc et qu'elle ne trouva que deux yaourt nature et même pas de confiture ou de sucre à mettre dedans.

« J'ai fait les courses il y a deux jours, je rêve où vous avez tout bouffé toi et Zoro ?

\- Désolé, j'ai super faim quand je suis rentré tout à l'heure et du coup je...

\- C'est bon, on doit bien avoir un paquet de pâtes quelque part ou même du riz... »

C'était bien tenté mais en ouvrant le placard, il n'y avait qu'un demi sachet de semoule qui s'avéra périmé de trois mois et une conserve poussiéreuse avec une étiquette rendue illisible pas le temps qu'elle avait passé ici. Là, elle risquait de s'énerver et Luffy tenta de la calmer pour ne pas qu'elle parte dans une explosion de fureur.

« Je peux aller te chercher quelque chose à manger si tu veux ? Il y a le kebab en bas, je peux te commander une pizza ou même aller faire quelques courses, ça doit être ouvert pas loin !

\- Je suis grande, je vais y aller toute seule.

\- Ben, je t'accompagne, attend, je mets juste un tee-shirt !

\- Tu as encore faim ?

\- Euh...

\- De toutes façons il faut que je m'habille. »

Elle quitta la pièce, remontée mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de chercher la confrontation et ne souhaitait en aucun cas que sa migraine revienne, ce qui menaçait à tout instants.

Bien vite, ils furent tout les deux sur le pied de guerre, paré à descendre chercher la nourriture tant convoitée pour revenir se cloîtrer dans leurs chambres pour manger tranquillement.

L'attente que leur viande cuise et que leur kebab soit près leur laissa un peu de temps pour discuter, échangeant sur leurs journées, Nami lui racontant comment Ace avait sauvé la salle de bain, l'avait couvé alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'à tout instants elle risquait de s'évanouir ou de se tirer une balle dans le crâne pour que la douleur cesse. Luffy parla de sa soirée avec Ace, enfin, de ce dont il se souvenait, mais ne dit rien de précis sur la rencontre qu'il avait eu sur son lieu de travail. Mieux valait garder ça pour lui pour le moment, et puis Nami était du genre rentre dedans dès qu'il parlait d'une fille avec qui il avait possibilité d'aller plus loin.

« Mais, il s'est passé un truc avec Ace ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben chais pas, t'était mignonne à lui mettre une petite couverture et en lui caressant la joue là. »

Il lui posa la main sur le visage en lui mimant un baisé timide avec son regard moqueur. Nami ne releva pas et se contenta de soupirer.

« Ne va rien t'imaginer. Je me sens coupable vis-à-vis de lui.

\- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ben tu sais, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé, et vu que je sais qu'il à plus ou moins des sentiments pour moi et tout alors que moi non. Enfin, je vais pas te faire un dessin.

\- Bof, t'inquiète pas pour ça, Ace il en a vu d'autre.

\- Comment je suis censée le prendre ça ?

\- Bien, il est rarement tombé amoureux, je crois. Donc c'est plutôt positif si toi il t'aime sincèrement.

\- Ça n'a rien de positif, t'es débile ou quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais, Luffy, t'as déjà été amoureux pour dire ça ?

\- Non, et toi ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- De qui ?

\- Rooh, t'es lourd. »

Luffy émit son rire si particulier devant le ridicule de la discussion et Nami finit par le rejoindre en lui tapant dans le dos tout en lui disant de ne pas se moquer d'elle comme ça. Puis on leur tendit leurs commandes et ils remontèrent doucement les marches pour poursuivre leur discussion à voix haute pendant qu'ils le pouvaient encore, une fois dans l'appartement, il faudrait baisser le ton pour ne pas réveiller Ace.

« T'as pas intérêt de parler de ça à ton frère.

\- T'inquiète.

\- Non, mais je suis sérieuse, Luffy. Lui et moi on a déjà eu cette discussion et je ne tiens pas à la ravoir, c'était suffisamment gênant une fois.

\- Oui oui. Mais moi, y a un truc que je comprends pas tu vois.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Reprenons depuis le début...

\- Oui.

\- Tu as rencontré Ace en même temps que moi...

\- On est d'accord.

\- C'est à dire que tu me connais depuis plus de quinze ans...

\- Hm.

\- Donc tu le connais depuis presque toujours et on a grandit ensemble...

\- Tout à fait.

\- Et il est tombé amoureux de toi, ce qui peut se comprendre...

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Mais toi tu n'as pas ses sentiments là pour lui...

\- Ouais si tu veux.

\- Donc, ma question est : c'est quoi que tu ressens pour lui ?

\- Ben je sais pas, de l'amitié ?

\- De l'amitié ? D'accord, alors prenons le problème différemment...

\- Dis-moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

\- Tu es comme mon frère.

\- Ah ! Ben voilà ! Pourquoi de l'amitié pour lui et de la frèternisation pour moi ?

\- On dit fraternité, Luffy.

\- Oui, donc ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ace a été absent pendant presque six ans et on ne vit pas ensemble, c'est normal que se soit différent de ma relation avec toi.

\- Mouais. Pas convaincu.

\- Mais, tu essais de faire quoi là au juste Luffy ?

\- Bah, de vous rendre heureux. »

Cette phrase pris Nami complètement au dépourvu, même si elle aurait du s'y attendre un peu de la part de Luffy. C'était tout à fait son genre de répondre une chose si banale à une question si bête. Le jeune garçon entra la serrure dans la porte et laissa passer Nami qui déposa leur sac plastique sur la table basse le temps d'enlever ses chaussures, la main sur le fauteuil en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Ace qui avait d'ailleurs changé de position pour dormir la tête à moitié penchée dans le vide, ça devait être son truc du moment vu qu'il avait dormit de façon similaire avec Luffy la nuit précédente. Luffy qui pris à son tour appuie sur le fauteuil, non loin de Nami pour retirer lui aussi ses baskets. Vous la voyez venir la scène un peu problématique ?

Oh que oui. Luffy marcha sur son lacet défait et essaya de relever la jambes sans se rendre compte que ça n'allait pas le faire. Il tomba alors lourdement vers l'avant et Nami poussa un gémissement en sentant le poids du brun s'affaisser sur elle la faisant tomber à son tour en arrière. Sur Ace qui pour le coup se réveilla avec les fesses de Nami sur le torse et la tête de Luffy dans son cou.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ? »

Tentant de bouger, Ace fit définitivement tomber les deux amis sur le canapé-lit, envoyant Nami valser à côté de lui et Luffy tombant au sol.

« J'suis désolé, sont mes chaussures qui...

\- Luffy, je vais te tuer.

\- Mais Nami, c'est pas ma faute se sont mes lacets qui...

\- Vous avez acheté des kebabs ou je rêve ? »

Ace salivait déjà en humant le fumet délicieux de la viande graisseuse et des frites huilées de la nourriture. Soudain, Luffy oublia complètement ses excuses et se remit sur ses pieds en lui criant que ce n'était pas pour lui, qu'il n'avait qu'à se bouger pour aller en chercher un si il le voulait, qu'il était hors de question qu'il touche au sien. Ce à quoi Ace répondu que c'était par sa faute qu'il avait été réveillé et qu'il pouvait bien lui en filer un bout. Au milieu des cris, Nami sentit sa migraine repointer le bout de son nez et perdant définitivement patience, notez à quel point elle était restée zen jusque là, donna un grand coup derrière les deux nuques des garçons.

« Vous ne pouvez pas la fermer un peu ? On va partager avec toi si tu veux Ace, ça ne va pas nous tuer et encore moins te tuer toi qui a englouti la moitié du frigo tout seul !

\- D'accord, Nami, ok, je me plie à ta volonté mais arrête de me taper, d'accord ?

\- Oui, si tu la ferme un peu, ça nous fera du bien. Mais comment est-ce que j'arrive encore à te supporter après tout ce temps ?

\- C'est parce que tu m'aime, tu l'as dit toi-même !

\- J'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Fait pas ta timide.

\- Va chercher une assiette pour ton frère et enlève tes chaussures au lieu de débiter des âneries. »

Ace se tue complètement face à cette discussion qui semblait pourtant banale entre Luffy et Nami. Il avait eu de gros doute à une époque sur les sentiments qu'ils pouvaient avoir l'un envers l'autre et n'était toujours pas fixé sur ceux-ci, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui les animaient l'un l'autre, un coup meilleurs amis du monde, le jour suivant indifférents et ensuite beaucoup plus proches que de simples colocataires ou amis. Le plus vieux se sentait souvent comme la quatrième roue du carrosse entre eux deux et son frère avec Robin, la sœur de Nami. Situation qu'il avait d'ailleurs très mal vécu après son retour de l'armée, qui avait entraîné pas mal de disputes avec ses deux frères au vu de son humeur massacrante, situation qui s'était améliorée après son départ de l'appartement, lorsqu'il avait commencé à vivre seul et à travailler au sein d'une petite base militaire non loin de la ville, ce qui entraînait le fait qu'il passe beaucoup moins de temps avec les autres, s'éloignant un peu d'eux quatre. La naissance de sa petite nièce avait également joué dans sa réintégration dans la bande, Ann étant un jolie petit bout de femme adorable avec laquelle il jouait plus les nounous qu'aucun autre, Sabo et Robin avaient apparemment plus confiance en lui pour la garder qu'en Luffy ou Nami qui risquaient de faire n'importe quoi, surtout le premier.

La jeune fille aux cheveux oranges s'installa en tailleur à côté de lui et commença à déballer la nourriture tout en allumant la télé. Ace l'observa à la dérobée, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer une femme plus belle qu'elle, il connaissait le moindre de ses défauts par cœur, mais à ses yeux ils devenaient des qualités indéniables. En gros, il était bien amouraché d'elle et malgré le temps qui passait, rien ne semblait le détacher de ses beaux yeux bruns, même s'il ne remettrait jamais en question la discussion qu'ils avaient eut lorsque, lassé de voir les choses stagnantes entre eux, Ace lui avait déballé tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle et qu'elle l'avait gentiment rembarré en lui demandant de ne pas s'éloigner d'elle à cause de ça, que malgré tout ce qui pouvait se passer entre eux, elle ne voulait pas le perdre suite à quelque chose comme ça.

« Tient, prend la moitié de mon sandwich, je ne vais jamais manger tout ça toute seule de toutes façons.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je peux descendre m'en chercher un, tu sais.

\- Pas de ça entre nous, on sait tout les deux que tu as la flemme de descendre tout les escaliers pour les remonter ensuite.

\- Ouaip, c'est sur. Ça va mieux ta tête ?

\- Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

\- C'est normal. Mais, tu n'as plus de fièvre ? »

Nami se sentit rougir lorsqu'il déposa sa main sur son front pour savoir si elle allait réellement mieux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir l'écho de ce qu'elle avait elle-même fait à peine une heure plus tôt pendant qu'il dormait.

« Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Ce n'est rien, t'en fait pas. »

Luffy revint à ce moment et tendit une assiette à Ace, il ne posa aucune question sur le silence gênant dans la pièce et se contenta de se vautrer dans le canapé à côté de Nami et de monter le son de la télé où passait un formidable reportage sur les araignées d'eau. La voix posée et lente en off firent rapidement tomber leur paupières et le ventre plein, ils finirent par s'endormir, le premier à tomber fut Luffy, Ace le suivit à peine trois minutes après et Nami ne fit pas long feu après ça.

oOoOoOo

Cela faisait à peine trois mois que Conis travaillait dans la boutique de Luffy, plus le temps passait, plus ils s'entendaient bien et se rapprochaient peu à peu. Conis était mignonne et serviable, réparait les bêtises de Luffy sans jamais rien lui dire. Pourtant, Luffy ne parla à personne d'elle, hormis à Zoro, il lui semblait qu'il était le seul être humain de ce monde à pouvoir entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire et c'est comme ça qu'il n'hésita pas une seconde à tout lui déballer. Zoro ne lui donna aucun conseil, il ne lui dit rien de vraiment spécial, c'était certainement la personne la moins qualifiée pour parler sentiments de toutes façons.

Conis et Luffy finirent par filer un mignon et petit amour, jusqu'à se que ça déclenche un nouveau drame. Et ce drame arriva durant l'hiver.

De gros flocons de neiges tombaient, recouvrant tout depuis déjà une bonne semaine. Nami s'émerveillait toujours autant devant ce spectacle, elle prenait plaisir, malgré le froid, à passer des entretiens d'embauches un peu à droite à gauche, cherchant plus ou moins du travail depuis sa démission quelques mois plus tôt.

Un jour, tendit qu'elle se baladait, passant d'un commerce à l'autre pour déposer son CV, elle passa devant la boutique illuminée de son ami et voyant l'heure se dit qu'elle lui proposerait bien d'aller manger avec elle durant sa pause. Luffy l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, heureux de la voir à l'improviste et lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Ils eurent à peine le temps de discuter pendant deux minutes qu'une deuxième voix féminine s'invita dans la conversation et Nami, ne comprenant pas d'où elle venait, regarda derrière elle pour apercevoir une jolie demoiselle sortir de la réserve.

« Oh excusez-moi de vous interrompre, bonjour.

\- Euh bonjour, mais, Luffy, qui est-ce ? »

Le garçon brun devint livide d'un coup, comprenant qu'il venait de se mettre dans une situation très délicate.

« Ah, eh bien, euh, oui, j'ai oublié de t'en parler, Nami, euh, c'est mon employée à la boutique.

\- Vous êtes la fameuse Nami ? Ravie de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Conis, la petite-amie de Luffy, il m'a énormément parlé de vous.

\- La...

\- On travaille ensemble depuis quelques temps, et puis, ça m'est complètement sortit de la tête, je ne... »

Le regard de Nami voulait dire un superbe, _''Tais-toi tu t'enfonce, crétin.''_ Et par politesse, elle fit un sourire un peu forcé à la demoiselle aux côtés de son ami.

« Je suis désolée, Luffy m'a sans doute parlé de vous, mais je l'écoute rarement à vrai dire, ravie de faire votre connaissance, Conis.

\- C'est entièrement partagé ! »

Elle faisait preuve d'un enjouement que Nami n'avait pas du tout l'air de partager, celle-ci mit d'ailleurs les mains dans ses poches et et commença à reculer de quelques pas, une chose la dérangeait dans tout ça.

« Je ne vais pas vous déranger et j'ai un rendez-vous dans dix minutes, au revoir, bonne après-midi. »

Il lui sembla que la jeune Conis lui répondait mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention et quitta la boutique précipitamment. Depuis le temps qu'elle disait à Luffy de se trouver une copine, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction. Et puis, pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Elle n'était pas son amie, sa plus vieille amie ? Et puis, même si lui ne lui en avait pas parlé, il l'aurait sans doute dit à quelqu'un d'autre, pourquoi personne ne lui en avait parlé ?

Machinalement, elle marcha jusqu'au métro pour rentrer chez elle, mais une fois dans sa rame, elle n'eut aucune envie de rentrer à leur appartement. Elle maudit durant quelques instants Sabo d'avoir emmené sa sœur prendre des vacances à la campagne, sinon elle se serait bien réfugié chez elle, et en plus, cela faisait déjà deux ou trois semaines qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu, le temps commençait à lui sembler long.

Nami n'eut que peu de réflexion à se faire et posa le pied trois stations avant la sienne sur le quai, remonta les marches et entra dans l'immeuble en face de la sortie. Elle n'eut pas d'hésitation et frappa à la porte du quatrième étage qui ne s'ouvrit pas. Déçue, après avoir attendu trois minutes, elle se dit que finalement, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le destin la forçait à rentrer pour éviter de faire une bêtise. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur, elle entendit dans son dos la porte s'ouvrir se qui la fit se retourner. Et Nami se demanda ce qu'elle fichait là en apercevant Ace dans l'encadrement qui la regardait avec étonnement. Mais pourquoi était-elle venue jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait eu envie de le voir lui ?

« Nami ?

\- Je te dérange peut-être, excuse-moi.

\- Pas du tout, entre. »

Il la laissa passer la porte en se collant au mur et l'invita à aller s'asseoir après avoir pris sa veste.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Un grand verre d'eau si tu as.

\- Tu as mangé quelque chose ?

\- Non pas encore, je vais grignoter en rentrant.

\- J'étais sur le point de me faire des pâtes, je t'en fait aussi, ça ne me pose pas de problème.

\- Oh ben, si tu veux. »

L'appartement d'Ace était si petit que son salon faisait office de chambre et cuisine en même temps, la seule autre pièce étant la salle de bain. Nami se laissa tomber sur le clic-clac déplié en lit, Ace semblait s'être levé peu de temps avant, comme en attestait le fait que les draps soient en vrac et qu'il porte son jogging de pyjama et un tee-shirt vert partiellement tâché de diverses choses impossible à identifier. La table basse devant elle débordait de bouquins, cendrier, quelques pièces de monnaies traînantes, un ordinateur, ou encore deux piles de DVD à moitié tombées au sol. Ça sentait le tabac froid et le café, comme d'habitude. Il y avait la même odeur dans la chambre qu'il avait quitté dans leur appartement avant que Zoro ne s'y installe. L'odeur qu'il traînait partout mêlée à celle de son gel douche premier prix ou de son léger parfum qu'il mettait de temps en temps.

Ace fit couler de l'eau dans une casserole et la posa en allumant de gaz pour y mettre un couvercle, attendant que l'eau se mette à bouillonner. Il posa son postérieur contre l'évier pour faire face à Nami, les yeux dans le vague, pensive.

« Alors, que me vaut ta visite ? C'est rare que tu viennes ici.

\- Je sais pas, j'avais envie de voir du monde. Et vu que Robin n'est pas là et que Vivi est partie pour les fêtes...

\- T'inquiète, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, même si je ne suis ni Robin ni Vivi, je veux bien essayer de me changer en fille pour écouter tes déboires. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est à cause d'un mec ? »

Nami fronça dans un premier temps les sourcils avant de se mettre à rire, si elle voulait parler garçons avec quelqu'un, Ace serait certainement la dernière personne vers qui elle se tournerait. Mais au vu du sourire qu'il lui faisait, c'était de l'humour, ce qui la rassura.

« Pas du tout, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer à l'appartement, c'est tout.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sur, pourquoi je te mentirai ?

\- Tu es une très bonne menteuse quand tu le veux, mais je t'ai connu meilleure qu'aujourd'hui. Allez, raconte, je veux tout savoir.

\- Mais, ça va, t'en fait pas. Je te dit que je voulais juste voir du monde et puis, t'étais sur mon chemin, donc je suis venue c'est tout.

\- Tu étais où ? Un entretien ?

\- Non, je dépose mon CV à droite à gauche, voir ce qui pourrait être intéressant dans le coin.

\- Tu ne cherche rien en particulier ?

\- Pas vraiment, je vois ce qui se propose à moi. Pourquoi ?

\- On a un type qui s'occupe de la gestion à la caserne qui a eu un accident de bagnole il y a trois jours, il ne va pas pouvoir revenir avant au moins trois mois. Ça t'intéresserai ?

\- Pourquoi pas, ça me fera un petit truc le temps que je trouve autre chose.

\- Envoie-moi ton CV, je le transférai dès demain plus haut pour voir si tu peu faire l'affaire. »

Il se retourna, souleva le couvercle pour y verser un sachet de pâtes, regardant l'heure pour les retirer dans huit minutes. Puis, il ouvrit un placards en bas d'où il sortit deux assiettes et deux verres, remplissant l'un d'eux d'eau pour le tendre à Nami qui l'en remercia.

« Mais vu que je te connais et que les chefs ont tendances à m'apprécier, et si en plus je leur dit que tu es bien mignonne, tu devrais être prise sans aucun soucis.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Et puis ça serait marrant qu'on bosse au même endroit. »

La définition du mot ''marrant'' n'aurait pas eu cet implication chez elle, mais s'il pouvait l'aider à décrocher un job, elle ne crachait pas dessus, et puis travailler avec Ace serait beaucoup moins fatiguant que travailler avec Luffy, ça c'était certain par contre.

« Ben, merci Ace. C'est super sympa.

\- De rien, ça me fait plaisir. »

Nami avait l'impression de profiter de lui et de ses sentiments, ce qui lui faisait de la peine. Tout aurait été bien plus simple s'ils étaient tout les deux restés sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils échangèrent des banalités, les pâtes furent prêtes et il déposa une assiette pleine devant Nami après avoir fait tomber la pile de DVD volontairement pour lui laisser un peu de place pendant qu'elle déposait l'ordinateur derrière elle et qu'elle ainsi que la majorité de ses livres.

Dans un silence seulement perturbé par le bruit de leurs couverts, ils mangèrent avec appétit jusqu'à ce que Nami brise le silence.

« Ace, dit-moi...

\- Hm ?

\- Tu me dis si ça te dérange hein, mais il y a une question que je voulais te poser.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as toujours ses... ses sentiments dont tu m'avais parlé pour moi ?

\- Ouais. Évidemment.

\- C'était bête comme question.

\- Un peu, mais je vais essayer de ne pas t'en vouloir. »

Le jeune homme posa son assiette devant lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit derrière lui, il se cogna contre son PC, ce qui le fit gémir en se massant la tête. Nami tenta de rire devant la scène, mais cela parut faux, dans un hélant de gratitude, elle tira l'ordinateur vers elle pour qu'il puisse s'allonger en toute quiétude.

« Tu sais quoi Nami ?

\- Non, quoi ?

\- T'as jamais été bien accroché à quelqu'un au point de lui laisser ta vie ?

\- Par amour ? Non, jamais.

\- Alors tu ne pourras pas comprendre ce que je ressens.

\- Tu ne veux pas essayer de m'expliquer ? Vu que j'ai ma part de responsabilité là-dedans, je pourrais t'aider ?

\- Je pourrais essayer, ouais. Mais les mots ne peuvent pas tout qualifier, c'est bien le problème. »

La demoiselle ne lui répondit pas, elle attendait patiemment qu'il développe. Mais avant cela, elle croisa ses jambes en tailleur sur le lit pour être tournée vers lui, prête à écouter tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire sur lui, sur elle, pour qu'il lui explique un univers complètement inconnu pour elle.

« Je t'écoute.

\- Par où commencer...

\- Par le début. Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai rencontré, sublime, magnifique, gracieuse, avec tes petits yeux qui pétillent et ton sourire toujours franc. T'as un truc de différent des autres, je sais pas, tu es à la fois gentille et ultra colérique, dure mais honnête, intelligente comme rêveuse et sensible... C'est compliqué à expliquer. Je t'aime, c'est tout, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Et puis, je savais que tu ne voudrais jamais de moi, je crois que ça joue aussi, je me disais que c'était comme un pari à relever, sauf que je me suis fait prendre comme un con, et me voilà seul avec mes problèmes sentimentaux tel un crétin. Ouais, au début je voulais juste jouer, mais je me suis approché un peu trop près, résultat, je me suis cramé les ailes. »

Nami resta sans voix durant plusieurs secondes. Jamais on ne lui avait fait une telle tirade et elle parvenait à voir le garçon sous un autre angle, complètement différent à celui qu'elle connaissait. Il avait les yeux braqués sur le plafond, durs et froids. Un regard que Nami ne lui avait vu que durant l'une de leurs sorties en ville ou une bande de types avaient commencé à leur chercher des noises en pleine nuit, ils avaient vite décampé en voyant Ace prendre l'un d'entre eux par les cheveux, lui serrant la gorge de l'autre main en lui demandant de répéter une parole désobligeante qu'il avait fait à Vivi sur sa tenue. Ce jour-là, Nami avait eu peur, pas de ces mecs idiots, non, elle avait eu peur qu'Ace n'étrangle le bonhomme sous leurs yeux. Et avec son actif de militaire, il ne fallait pas trop le chercher.

Aujourd'hui qu'elle percevait à nouveau ce regard là, elle n'avait pas peur, elle voyait juste un type blessé enfermé sous sa carapace, cherchant désespérément comment s'en sortir. Si la situation avait été autrement, elle l'aurait pris dans ses bras pour le consoler, elle en mourrait d'envie mais ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas avec Ace, il s'imaginerait des choses, et ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Nami sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, elle pria pour qu'il ne les remarque pas, pour qu'aucune de coule sur ses joues. Mais Ace, voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas tourna la tête vers elle.

« Nami ? Oh, j'ai dit quelque chose de déplacé ? Excuse-moi, Nami, je ne voulais pas, je...

\- C'est moi qui doit te présenter des excuses, je suis trop idiote. Et en plus, j'ai l'impression de jouer sur tes sentiments. Je sais que tu ne me refusera rien de ce que je te demande, je suis stupide et égocentrique et je ne pense qu'à moi. Et je...

\- Tais-toi, arrête de dire des truc aussi débiles. »

Les lourdes larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber roulèrent sur ses joues. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait encore ? Depuis quand elle pleurait pour quelque chose d'aussi niais et stupide que de l'amour ?

Gênée, elle se mit les mains sur le visage en espérant calmer ses sanglots, tentative vaine car ils redoublèrent. Une main chaleureuse se posa sur son épaule, ce qui l'a fit relever le regard pour croiser celui d'Ace, un demi-sourire se voulant réconfortant sur les lèvres.

« Je te prendrais bien dans mes bras pour te réconforter mais j'ai peur que tu n'interprète mal ce geste. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune fille qui saisit le garçon par les épaules pour le serrer contre elle.

« Espèce de crétin, c'est à moi de te réconforter. Et ce n'est pas moi qui devrait pleurer. »

Ace sentit son cœur se réchauffer doucement sous l'étreinte douce de Nami. Elle sentait incroyablement bon, il adorait plus que tout ce parfum aux agrumes qu'elle utilisait tous les jours et ses cheveux lui chatouillant le nez avaient l'odeur de son shampoing mêlé à celui de l'extérieur, un peu humides avec la neige qui avait fondu dessus. Hésitant et surpris, il finit par poser ses bras pour entourer le dos fin de la demoiselle. Il lui murmura dans le creux du cou des paroles réconfortantes alors que ses pleurs la faisait trembler dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, Nami. Je t'aime. Et j'en suis désolé. »

Elle s'écarta légèrement en entendant ses mots, jusqu'à apercevoir son visage face au sien. Il n'avait pas perdu cet espèce de sourire triste en coin ne lui allant pas, il était bien plus beau lorsqu'il souriait franchement et sincèrement.

Les doigts gelés de Nami glissèrent de son dos à son cou pour qu'elle finisse par poser ses mains sur ses joues, l'obligeant à regarder droit devant, dans ses yeux. Le cœur d'Ace manquait d'exploser et à tout moment il risquait de faire pression sur ses muscles pour lui voler un baiser, en était-elle consciente ? Elle jouait avec ses instincts et ses envies, et il menaçait à tout moments d'y céder lâchement. Même avec son nez rouge, les yeux gonflés et un peu de morve dégoulinante, elle n'en restait pas moins la plus jolies des créatures qu'il avait pu rencontrer.

« Nami je... enfin, fait attention à ce que tu fais, je ne... »

La chose la plus improbable au monde se produisit alors. Durant quelques secondes il oublia le monde l'entourant, son appartement dégueulasse et puant le cendrier disparut pour laisser place à un palace en plein soleil aéré, son corps entier eu un frisson inqualifiable, comme du désir, de la peur et de l'envie mélangés, ses bras enserrant le corps de Nami contre le sien se détendirent, il cru qu'il allait la lâcher sans y prendre garde. Ace en oublia même de fermer les yeux tant s'était soudain mais les faits étaient là, et Nami avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'y cru pas. Pas un instant, et chercha ce qui clochait, ça semblait comme dans un rêve. La fille omniprésente dans sa tête avait débarqué sans crier gare, avait eu une crise de larmes devant lui et pour finir, bien qu'elle l'avait toujours repoussé l'embrassait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ni comment elle en était arrivée à cette unique conclusion.

Le charme de l'instant fut éphémère, une sonnerie stridente retentit entre eux et Nami se recula pour se dégager de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Alors qu'elle cherchait le téléphone dans son sac évitant au maximum le contact ou le regard avec lui, Ace tentait de remettre ses idées en place, ce qu'il ne parvint pas du tout à faire. Il se redressa, espérant trouver de quoi s'occuper, le temps que Nami n'ait fini avec son portable, pour lui donner l'impression d'avoir des choses à faire, et surtout pour tripoter n'importe quoi dans ses mains pour cacher le malaise qui commençait à s'installer chez lui, il n'attendait rien, pas d'explications, mais en se mettant à la place de Nami... Et puis il se sentait entre l'euphorie et la dépression nerveuse. Cette fille allait le tuer.

Ça ne dura pas longtemps, la musique se tue, laissant un silence de béton entre eux. Elle n'avait pas répondu à l'appel et éteint son téléphone en le glissant à nouveau à sa place dans son sac. De dos à elle, il regarda par la fenêtre, attendant un signe ou quelque chose, n'importe quoi, il l'entendit se moucher discrètement et elle respirera un grand coup, elle s'apprêtait enfin à parler, il n'attendait que ça, mais il mourrait encore plus d'envie de saisir ses lèvres pour graver un peu mieux leur goût et leur texture dans sa mémoire pour le jour où il raconterait qu'il avait embrassé la jolie Nami, la première fille dont il était tombé amoureux, à ses petits-enfants par exemple, ça ferai un souvenir. Encore mieux, il pourrait peut-être raconter à ses propres enfants la fois où il avait pour la première fois embrassé leur mère. Cette idée ne prit pas le temps d'évoluer, Nami prenant enfin la parole :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise, c'était idiot.

\- Tu m'a surpris, je suis certain que j'embrasse mieux que ça d'habitude. »

Il se sentit stupide de cette réplique, mais ce fut la seule qui lui vint du tac au tac, comme ça, alors il l'avait sorti, aussi débile cela puisse paraître. Le jeune homme se retourna, étonné en attendant Nami rire, ce qui détendit immédiatement la situation.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais toujours est-il que je n'aurais pas du faire ça.

\- J'embrasse pas si mal que ça quand même ? Même surpris, ça ne peut pas être si terrible.

\- Pas du tout, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. »

Rassuré et la blague terminée, Ace revint s'installer sur sa place de canapé et nota que Nami renifla la morve qui menaçait de couler de son nez, il lui tendit une boîte de mouchoir, celui qu'elle avait ayant disparut dans sa poche, elle l'en remercia.

« Ce ''je n'aurai pas du faire ça'' ça veut dire que tu regrette déjà ce malheureux baiser ?

\- Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !

\- Je rigole, mais je veux savoir ce qu'il veut dire ce baiser quand même.

\- Il veut dire que, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'est passé par la tête. »

Sans prévenir, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour mettre le mouchoir à la poubelle, Ace lui saisit le menton et se fut à son tour de la prendre par surprise, il voulait simplement tester sa réaction, ne se souciant guère des conséquences.

Ils se séparèrent lentement, Ace tenant encore fermement la jeune demoiselle entre ses doigts, il lui souffla alors que leur lèvres n'avaient que deux centimètres d'espace.

« Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

Piquée au vif, Nami le repoussa sur le canapé déplié en lit et il tomba lourdement dessus, mort de rire devant la tête qu'elle tirait.

« Crétin ! »

Pourtant, le ton de sa voix était taquin et d'un coup, elle prit peur devant ce qu'il pouvait se produire par la suite, l'idée de s'enfuir en courant passa dans sa tête, mais elle la repoussa bien vite. Cela aurait été son mensonge le plus honteux de dire que la situation ne l'amusait pas, qu'elle ne s'amusait pas ou encore qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien avec lui. Et c'était sans aucun doute cette dernière affirmation qui eut le plus de mal à se faire accepter par la rousse. Après tout, elle pouvait bien se permettre de sortir avec Ace si elle en avait envie, ça ne regardait personne d'autre que eux deux. L'image de Luffy avec la belle blonde de la boutique se fraya un chemin parmi ses pensées, si lui avait une copine sans lui en parler, elle pouvait également jouer à ce jeu-là.

Debout face à un Ace patient de voir la suite des événements, Nami prit sa décision rapidement et passa un de ses genoux entre les jambes écartés du jeune homme pour se laisser tomber le visage au dessus du sien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'air d'attendre quelque chose ?

\- Plutôt oui. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- De voir ce que tu vas faire. Et ensuite j'aviserai.

\- Et que penses-tu que je vais faire ?

\- Soit remonter un peu plus ton genou pour me foutre un coup en plein dans la virilité ou peut-être me gifler...

\- Tu me donnes plein d'idées là, fait attention.

\- ...Ou peut-être que tu vas me voler un nouveau baiser. Ce qui sera une magnifique façon de terminer ce petit jeu.

\- Du coup, j'hésite beaucoup. »

Nami, les bras tendu de pars et d'autres d'Ace dont le bout des cheveux roux caressaient les contours du visage, se baissa pour tomber sur les coudes. Ace manqua l'arrêt cardiaque en sentant la poitrine de la jeune fille se coller à son torse. Nami se rapprocha à nouveau de ses lèvres, tout en sachant que si elle faisait ça, il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière possible, un frisson d'excitation à cette idée la parcourue. Elle avait envie d'être heureuse avec lui et lorsque leurs lèvres se percutèrent pour la troisième fois, elle se jura de tout faire pour.

Les mains d'Ace qui avaient été jusque-là croisées derrière sa tête vinrent se promener dans les cheveux de Nami pendant qu'elle collait toujours plus ses lèvres aux siennes. Il toucha du bout des doigts son dos, effleura la peau dénudée de ses reins qui avaient été révélé lorsqu'elle s'était penchée sur lui. Il grava tout ses petits détails dans sa tête pour les raconter à ses petits-enfants. Du jour où la belle Nami était tombée dans ses bras.

Mais Ace n'eut jamais de petits-enfant, ni même d'enfants, il n'en eut pas le temps.

oOoOoOo

On tambourina à la porte sauvagement, c'est ce qui fit ouvrir ses yeux à Nami. Elle avait la tête posée contre le torse chaud et réconfortant d'Ace qui lui dormait toujours paisiblement. La demoiselle s'apprêta à aller ouvrir avant que le situation ne lui revienne dans son esprit embrumé. Elle était complètement nue sous les draps de l'appartement d'Ace et ne se souvenait même pas de s'être endormie dans ses bras, un regard autour d'elle paniqué lui fit se rendre compte que la nuit était tombée sur la ville. Combien de temps avait-il pu se passer ? Les coups martelaient à nouveau la porte, énervés et vifs. Nami se ravisa, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller ouvrir dans cette tenue et en plus il s'agissait encore de l'appartement d'Ace, le rouge lui monta aux joues rien qu'en pensant qu'il pouvait peut-être s'agir de l'un de ses amis. Elle commença donc à secouer le garçon pour le réveiller, mais celui-ci avait commencé à émerger de son hibernation. Il râla en se redressant, et Nami le rappela à l'ordre en lui tendant son bas de jogging, qu'il évite tout de même d'ouvrir à poil, cela pourrait lui éviter des ennuis. Nami se mit le plus près possible du mur pour éviter qu'on ne la voit. Ils avaient convenu ensemble de ne pas parler tout de suite de cette relation entre eux, et cela les arrangeaient tout les deux, en plus de rendre cette situation un peu plus excitante de ne pas se faire voir aux yeux des autres.

Ace enfila en trébuchant le pantalon, les coups ne cessant pas et se faisant de plus en plus pressé. Une voix se fit entendre qui leur glaça le sang en la reconnaissant dès le premier mot :

« Ace ! Ouvre, je sais que t'es là ! Ouvre-moi, c'est super important !

\- Oh merde, planque-toi ! Il va pas partir tant qu'il aura pas ce qu'il veut. »

Nami ramassa ses affaires au sol dans la panique et les mit sous le lit, en priant pour qu'aucun des deux ne fasse tomber quelque chose en dessous et ne remarque ses vêtements ou son sac. Vivement, bien éveillée cette fois, elle s'enveloppa dans les couvertures, formant un tas de draps au fond du lit dissimulant sa présence. Au moment où elle faisait cela, Ace ouvrit la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mais, pourquoi t'es à moitié à poil à dix-huit heures toi ?

\- Je faisais une sieste. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je peux rentrer ? Faut que je te parle d'un truc.

\- Euh... Dis-moi ça vite fait Luffy, j'allais pas tarder à partir.

\- Habillé comme ça ?

\- Ouais... enfin non, j'allais prendre une douche et partir quoi.

\- Juste cinq minutes, Ace, je crois que j'ai merdé.

\- Pourquoi, raconte rapidement, j'ai pas le temps là.

\- Avec Nami, je crois que j'ai fait une connerie.

\- Ah ouais, je vois. Dit ça te dérange si on en parle demain ? On va se prendre un verre après mon boulot et on en discute ?

\- Non, non, c'est pas possible !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je sais pas où elle est, elle me répond pas, j'ai du l'appeler quinze fois. J'ai demandé à Zoro et Sanji, ils sont pas avec elle, je sais pas du tout où elle est passée ! »

Ace manqua de laisser son sourire apparaître devant la panique de son frère tout en sachant que la demoiselle occupant ses pensées étaient cachée à peine à deux mètres de lui.

« Tu ne sais pas où elle pourrait être ? Tu ne l'a pas vu ?

\- Non. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- C'est trop long à expliquer, je te raconterai plus tard, tu peux essayer de la joindre toi ? Elle te répondra peut-être ? Nan, Ace, je suis inquiet, je veux juste savoir où elle est et avec qui. »

Luffy fit un pas pour entrer mais Ace le repoussa en bloquant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, c'est le bordel, entre pas.

\- C'est toujours le bordel, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Non mais...

\- T'as quoi dans le cou ? »

Le sang d'Ace se gela dans ses veines et il passa sans réfléchir la main dans son cou, descendant sur sa clavicule.

« Je suis rouge ? Ça doit être une allergie.

\- Elle a une tête bizarre ton allergie, on dirait plutôt un...

\- Bon Luffy, faut que j'aille m'habiller, je vais essayer d'appeler Nami et je te tiens au courant, d'accord ? Allez, à plus. »

Sur ses mots, il claqua la porte sous le nez de Luffy qui s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose. L'attitude de son frère l'avait pour du moins dérouté. Ce n'était pas son style de le rembarrer comme ça et de couper court à une de leur discussion aussi rapidement. Surtout qu'en apprenant que Nami était en silence radio depuis plus de six heures et que personne ne savait où elle était, Luffy aurait parié qu'Ace aurait tout fait pour remettre la main sur elle et savoir ce qu'elle faisait et surtout avec qui.

Luffy, mains dans les poches, renfrogné appela l'ascenseur pour redescendre tout en sortant son téléphone pour tenter de joindre Nami une nouvelle fois, sans succès, tombant sur sa messagerie instantanément. Il décida de faire un dernier tour en ville, dans les lieux qu'elle appréciait en espérant tomber sur elle et puis, il rentrerait pour peut-être la retrouver dans leur appartement où il était pourtant passé juste avant d'aller chez Ace.

Celui-lui venait de tourner la clé dans la serrure pour les enfermer dans son appartement. Il ne dit pas à Nami qu'elle pouvait sortir de sa cachette mais sauta sur le tas de draps, doucement tout de même pour ne pas lui faire de mal. La demoiselle, écrasée entre le poids d'Ace et le matelas eut un mal fou à sortir la tête de l'amas dans lequel elle s'était enveloppée.

« Tu m'écrase !

\- C'est pas grave, moi je suis bien installé. »

Il lui fit un charmant sourire, leur visage tout près l'un de l'autre.

« Tu devrais envoyer un message à Luffy pour le rassurer, il est en plein flippe de ne pas te voir.

\- J'aimerai bien le faire mais j'ai déjà du mal à respirer alors écrire un message s'annonce compliqué.

\- Tu vas donner quoi comme excuse ?

\- J'étais en ville et j'ai déjeuné avec des amis.

\- Ça fait un peu tard pour un déjeuné.

\- On a prit quelques verres en terrasses, ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avait pas vu, on avait plein de choses à se dire.

\- Et vous la finissez à quelle heure cette soirée ?

\- Oh, d'ici une heure ou deux certainement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas l'éterniser un peu plus ?

\- Ça peut se faire.

\- Et si tu dormais chez l'un de tes anciens amis ce soir, personne ne pouvait te raccompagner, il était tard dans la nuit et tu avais trop bu ? »

Nami attrapa le visage d'Ace entre ses mains et l'approcha du sien pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

« Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée, jeune homme ?

\- Maintenant que je te tiens, je ne veux plus te laisser t'échapper.

\- Pourtant, il va bien falloir que je m'en aille à un moment.

\- Le plus tard possible. Reste encore un peu. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça. »

La poitrine de Nami se serra en même temps qu'Ace passait ses mains pour l'enlacer en la pressant contre lui. Il nicha son nez au creux de son cou et la demoiselle passa sa main sur sa colonne vertébrale, la caressant doucement de sa main fraîche. Ils auraient pu rester comme ça pendant des heures. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, le jeune garçon se redressa à contre cœur pour filer prendre une douche en disant à Nami que si elle osait partir en douce pendant qu'il était incapable de la surveiller, un supplice pire que la mort l'attendrait. Elle en ria et resta, patiemment à l'attendre, allongée, lovée entre les draps chauds pendant que la neige tombait à gros flocons dehors.

oOoOoOo

Zoro fut le premier à découvrir le petit jeu entre Ace et Nami. Il n'en parut pas tant surpris que ça, enfin, dans la mesure du possible où Zoro exprimait parfois visuellement des choses. Il les avait cramé un mardi après-midi où Nami était censée être seule à l'appartement, il n'en était rien et lorsque Zoro avait débarqué à l'improviste pour récupérer des affaires à lui qu'il ramenait à son nouveau logement finalement durement trouvé, il avait entendu une conversation et des rires de l'autre côté de la porte menant à la salle de bain, pensant dans un premier temps que Nami était au téléphone, il était entré sans frapper et avait pu percevoir en à peine deux secondes la jolie image du couple nus comme deux vers, Ace serrant Nami dans ses bras, bien installés dans la baignoire. Il avait si vite refermé la porte qu'il se demanda durant une petite seconde s'il n'avait pas rêvé, jusqu'à ce que Nami commence à hurler et se rua sur lui, une serviette prise à la va-vite la couvrant à moitié, l'injuriant de tout les noms pour ne pas avoir signalé sa présence avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Ace riait aux éclats derrière elle, et percevant sa tenue, il lui déposa un peignoir sur les épaules en fusillant du regard Zoro qui avait eu le malheur de laisser traîner ses yeux sur la poitrine à peine couverte de son amante.

Zoro qui était venu de base juste prendre son reste de vêtements avait fini par boire un café en compagnie des deux idiots lui expliquant la situation dans laquelle ils étaient et le priant de ne rien dire aux autres, personne n'étant au courant et qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas que cela se sache bien qu'ils étaient plus ou moins ensemble depuis deux voir trois bons mois.

Zoro en fit la promesse mais ne put la tenir très longtemps. Il fut contraint de tout révéler aux yeux du monde à peine deux semaines plus tard, lorsque le jour fatal arriva.

oOoOoOo

C'était un jeudi soir de la semaine suivante, dans la nuit, que Luffy frappa doucement à la porte de Nami avant d'entrer dans sa chambre en refermant le battant derrière lui. Elle était allongée dans son lit, son ordinateur sur ses cuisses, regardant l'épisode d'une de ses séries. Dès qu'elle vit la tête qu'il tirait, elle l'arrêta immédiatement et posa le PC au sol. Luffy s'avança sans un mot et s'assit sur le rebord du lit qui s'affaissa sous son poids. Nami, mine soucieuse, s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Conis vient de me larguer. Elle quitte la boutique.

\- Oh... Mais, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus de sentiments pour moi, qu'elle ne voulait pas me blesser en restant alors qu'elle ne m'aime plus.

\- Luffy... »

Nami passa ses mains autour des épaules de Luffy pour le serrer contre elle. Depuis qu'elle était elle-même avec Ace, elle s'en rendait compte, elle était plus calme, un peu plus câline et avait tendance à plus se préoccuper de ses amis. Ce que Luffy avait remarqué, il ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde car l'étreinte que lui offrait Nami était certainement le plus grand réconfort qu'il pouvait imaginer. Comme un gamin, il commença à pleurer en chouinant, un peu de sa morve coulant sur la manche de Nami qui pour le coup se contint en ne lui disant rien, même si elle trouvait cela plus que répugnant.

« Je crois que je l'aime moi, alors pourquoi elle ne m'aime plus, elle ?

\- C'est comme ça, Luffy. Se sont des choses qui arrivent. Tu vas voir, tu va avoir bien mal pendant quelques temps et puis ça va passer.

\- Je comprends Ace maintenant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben quand il t'aimait et pas toi. »

Nami grimaça mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie toute fraîche de Luffy. Elle trouva alors à la fois le pire et le meilleur argument, Luffy penserai que c'était vrai mais Nami elle saurait pertinemment que se serait faux :

« Justement, regarde Ace, il a l'air d'aller mieux non ? Ça lui est peut-être passé... cette... euh... période ?

\- Tu ne vois pas comment il te bouffe des yeux. On était fait pour être frères tient, y a que Sabo qui est heureux en couple. »

 _...Non, je pense que Ace est heureux aussi mais ce n'est pas le moment le plus indiqué pour le souligner..._

« Les filles, ça va, ça vient, c'est normal, tu es encore un gamin, tu as le temps de voir venir ! Ne t'en fait pas ! »

Luffy renifla bruyamment, laissa rouler encore deux ou trois grosses larmes sur ses joues avant de se relever brusquement, faisant sursauter Nami.

« Ouais, t'as raison ! Ce soir, je vais me bourrer la gueule avec les potes, je les invite ! Tu m'accompagne acheter de l'alcool en bas ?

\- Euh, ouais si tu veux Luffy, mais, tu travailles demain, non ?

\- Je prends un jour de congé maladie, j'ai le cœur brisé, c'est un motif suffisant !

\- Si tu le dis. »

Luffy comptait boire comme un trou, il le fit. Mais il aurait souhaité que tout le monde vienne durant la soirée, seulement en prévoyant ça à vingt-trois heures en semaine, les seuls qui vinrent furent Usopp et Zoro. Cela ne les empêchèrent pas de passer une bonne soirée à eux quatre et cela remonta le moral de Luffy qui à partir d'une heure du matin avait oublié l'existence de Conis, à deux heures il pleurait toute les larmes de son corps en y repensant, à trois heures il énumérait la liste de ses défauts et à quatre heures il vomissait ses tripes dans les toilettes avant de s'endormir sur la cuvette où Nami le retrouverai le lendemain matin, vers quatorze heures.

Lendemain matin qui fut difficile pour tout le monde, Nami se sentait d'une humeur massacrante et s'apprêtait à trouver une excuse bidon pour passer la soirée et la nuit chez Ace mais d'un autre côté, ne se voyait pas laisser Luffy seul après sa rupture avec Conis, même s'il semblait déjà l'avoir oublié, cela referait surface à un moment où l'autre de la journée et elle se devait d'être présente en tant qu'amie pour le soutenir moralement.

Elle envoya un message à Ace pour le prévenir qu'ils ne pourraient se voir durant le week-end, mais que si il voulait, il pouvait toujours passer à l'appartement pour les voir, cela ferait sûrement plaisir à Luffy et, bien qu'elle ne lui dit pas, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien à elle aussi, même si elle ne pouvait l'embrasser ou le toucher en la présence des autres.

oOoOoOo

En recevant le message de Nami, Ace soupira, il allait encore louper un bon moment avec elle à cause de son petit frère trop stupide pour garder une fille. Il reposa son téléphone sans lui répondre et plongea ses yeux dans la bière qu'il avait en face de lui.

« Eh ben, t'es contrarié ? C'est ta chérie qui ne veut plus te voir ? »

Ace remonta le regard sur Marco, souriant en face de lui. Il était bien la seule personne à qui il avait parlé de sa relation avec Nami, son meilleur ami depuis toujours, il ne pouvait pas lui cacher une chose aussi énorme.

« Luffy vient de se faire larguer alors elle reste avec lui le temps qu'il s'en remette.

\- Ton frangin, encore, elle a tendance à beaucoup te sacrifier pour lui j'ai l'impression.

\- Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont gosses, inséparable les deux, je les comprends. Et puis Nami n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber ses potes, et encore moins Luffy dans des mauvaises passes. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'air heureux, c'est dommage. »

Marco but une grande lampée de sa pinte et la reposa, regardant le petit boîtier qu'Ace venait de poser devant lui.

« Attend, tu es sérieux ?

\- Ouais. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec cette nana ou alors je la passerai seul.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu précipité ? Ça fait quoi, quatre mois que vous êtes ensemble, et ce n'est même pas encore officiel.

\- C'est juste une bague de fiançailles. J'ai pas les moyens de la demander en mariage et je ne vais certainement pas lui demander de m'épouser maintenant, c'est effectivement trop tôt. Mais, c'est plutôt une promesse que je lui fait, qu'un jour je...

\- C'est bon, je vois, je vois. Pas la peine de partir dans tes tirades amoureuses.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que t'en pense ? »

Le blond saisi la boîte et l'ouvrit pour observer la bague se trouvant à l'intérieure. Il resta bouche-bée, il ne pensait pas qu'Ace puisse être capable de classe, de finesse et de bon goût en matière de bijoux pour femme.

« Mais, ça t'a coûté combien ?

\- Aucune importance. Ça lui plaira tu pense ?

\- Ben, ça brille, il y a un pierre précieuse et c'est pas trop gros, il y a des chances que ça lui plaise oui.

\- Tu me rassure, j'avais peur que ça ne lui plaise pas.

\- Nami, c'est le genre de nana tu lui offre n'importe quoi qui à l'air un peu précieux, ça lui ira tu sais. »

Le jeune homme brun repris le boîtier et le remis dans sa poche en souriant, il lui offrirait dès que possible, il avait hâte de voir ses petits yeux se mettre à briller et de savoir si elle voulait bien de lui sur un plus long terme. Le soir quand il arriva à l'appartement de Luffy et Nami, il les trouva tout les deux entrain de regarder des dessins animés, l'air passionné par l'animation enfantine à l'écran. Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'offrir son cadeau à Nami, Luffy ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle, allant même jusqu'à l'accompagner lorsqu'il alla faire réchauffer une part de pizza dans la cuisine. De toutes façons, Ace voulait faire ça bien et donner la bague à sa belle quand ils seraient seuls et dans de bonnes conditions.

Quand il quitta l'appartement à la nuit tombée, il vola un discret baisé à Nami au coin de ses lèvres et lui murmura un mot d'amour quand elle ferma la porte en lui souriant avec un clin d'œil complice.

Jamais ils ne se reverraient dans de pareilles circonstances. Jamais Nami n'eut plus la chance de toucher les lèvres de son presque fiancé. Et jamais elle ne revit son doux sourire.

oOoOoOo

Nami s'était assoupie sur le canapé, Luffy lui avait laissé un mot pour lui dire qu'il allait en ville en compagnie de Zoro, dans l'espoir de trouver une tenue convenable au second qui avait une chance le soir même de reconquérir Kuina avec qui il avait enfin eu le courage de reprendre le contact après plus de six mois de silence. À croire qu'elle avait attendu qu'il revienne tout ce temps. Nami avait voulu aller avec eux pour donner quelques conseils séduction et le coacher pour le soir, mais prise d'une insomnie durant la nuit, elle avait fini par renoncer en disant qu'elle préférait faire une sieste. Prétexte un peu stupide, Luffy lui avait simplement demandé si ça ne la dérangeait pas de les laisser seuls tout les deux pour l'après-midi, que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé entre mecs. Et Nami, imaginant bien les différents sujets de conversations, n'avait opposé aucune objection, préférant de loin passer la journée à buller en pyjama, faisant des aller-retours entre le canapé et le frigo, ne proposant même pas à Ace de passer, préférant rester un peu seule, ce qui était suffisamment rare comme ça. Une bonne journée de glande en somme.

Les garçons se retrouvaient donc entre eux à marcher lentement et sans but précis au travers de la ville, échangeant sur tout et rien. Luffy célibataire depuis à peine une semaine semblait plutôt bien se remettre de sa séparation brutale, blaguant et restant le même qu'à l'habituel, mais il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir de temps à autres les yeux dans le vague ou une mine triste ne lui ressemblant pas. Personne ne faisait de remarque là-dessus, c'était normal après tout. Et pour l'heure, il fallait absolument qu'ensemble ils trouvent un moyen à Zoro de récupérer le cœur de Kuina. Mais ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui, peut-être pour le mois prochain, mais aujourd'hui serait un jour terrible pour tous. Et l'annonce de ce jour terrible fut aux alentours de seize heures, Luffy mangeait, ou plutôt engloutissait une vingtaines de beignets au sucre acheté plus tôt pour son quatre heure lorsque son téléphone retentit pendant qu'il attendait Zoro, enfilant un pantalon en cabine d'essayage.

Sabo l'appelait ? C'était rare, d'habitude, ils échangeaient par messages et en plus, Luffy était passé leur faire une visite la veille, cela faisant longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ni sa petite nièce ni son frère et encore moins Robin. Il avait peut-être oublié quelque chose chez eux, même si cela serait étonnant qu'il ne l'appel pour si peu. Sans se préoccuper de ce genre de questions, il décrocha joyeusement, toujours heureux de voir l'un de ses frères, même en photo.

« Ouais Sabo ? Ça va ? »

Non, ça n'allait pas du tout apparemment. Sabo renifla, voix brisée et le sang de Luffy se glaça, comprenant immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Il songea tout d'abord à sa nièce, ensuite à Robin, il eut peur un instant que Sabo ne lui annonce leur séparation ou un accident.

« Luffy ? Tu es où ?

\- En ville avec Zoro mais...

\- Il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital, tout de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La suite se déroula comme dans un rêve étouffé dont on essaie de se souvenir le lendemain matin. Luffy laissa tomber ses beignets au sol et manqua de chuter avec eux. Sa voix se coupa et il cru que tout devenait incroyablement mou autour de lui, que tout les regards étaient rivé sur lui, que sa tête menaçait de rencontrer le parquet du magasin. Il entendit la première phrase de Sabo et son portable glissa de ses mains et explosa dans un fracas au milieu du sucre glace et des bouts de confiseries étalées par terre. La tête de Zoro arriva dans son champs de vision, il avait du être alerté par le bruit et l'absence de remarque de Luffy sur le temps qu'il mettait à se changer. Le visage de son ami se crispa, il lui répétait de lui dire ce qu'il se passait, commençant à le secouer par les épaules. Luffy ne se sentait capable de rien, sauf peut-être de se rouler en boule par terre en attendant de se réveiller. Comme dans un rêve conscient où l'on espère s'échapper, ceux où l'on est près à s'arracher la peau pour en sortir. Un temps interminable passa et Luffy plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Zoro.

« Dit-moi que je rêve.

\- T'es con ou quoi ? Non tu ne rêve pas, il t'arrive quoi là ?

\- Zoro, faut que je rentre. Je vais tomber dans les pommes.

\- Hein ? »

À peine avait-il prononcé cette phrase, qu'effectivement, il tourna de l'œil sous les regards interrogateurs des acheteurs potentiel de vêtements de la boutique. Zoro jura, il ne comprenant pas grand chose à la situation, Luffy comateux dans ses bras. Le plus vieux l'assit au sol et entreprit de rassembler le bordel qu'il avait fait avant de tenter de le réveiller tout en remettant la batterie dans le téléphone de Luffy pour le rallumer, l'écran étant plus cassé que jamais, il douta même qu'il marche encore jusqu'à le voir s'illuminer. Luffy revenait à lui, le choc avait l'air d'être passé, cela ne dura que trois secondes avant que les yeux du bruns ne s'écarquillent devant la réalité qui reprenait ses droits.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Conis est enceinte de toi ou quoi ?

\- Faut qu'on rentre Zoro, c'était Sabo, Ace est... Ace est à l'hôpital. Il a eut un accident, je...

\- Ok, on bouge tout de suite. »

Zoro prenant les choses en mains, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, saisit Luffy par le col pour le remettre sur ses pieds, lui fourra son téléphone dans la poche et le traîna derrière lui en direction de son appartement en prenant son propre téléphone pour appeler Sabo. Celui-ci mit un temps fou à répondre et rien qu'en entendant dérocher, Zoro se mit à parler, presque hurler dans l'appareil.

« Surtout, personne ne dit rien à Nami, je m'en charge. Personne ne l'appel pour lui annoncer quoi que se soit, d'accord ? Elle ne va pas supporter le choc et elle est toute seule, alors je vais m'en occuper, je vais la voir là et je les ramène tout les deux avec Luffy après. »

Et il coupa sans attendre de réponse, traînant un Luffy complètement perdu derrière lui, mais pas complètement à l'ouest étant donné qu'il fut quand même en mesure de dire à Zoro qu'il se trompait de chemin.

oOoOoOo

« Nami ? Nami, réveille-toi.

\- Zoro, t'es chiant.

\- Oui, mais là c'est très important.

\- Quoi ? »

Elle se redressa, cheveux en bataille, haleine douteuse et rencontra les yeux de Zoro, près à déborder de larmes, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas cru voir un jour. Elle perçu Luffy, accroupit contre un mur, la tête dans les mains, tremblant. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Nami, écoute...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Luffy ? Mais...

\- Nami ! Reste là ! »

La voix autoritaire de Zoro la fit se rasseoir brutalement, elle qui s'apprêtait à aller voir Luffy, savoir pourquoi il pleurait dans son coin. Son ami aux cheveux verts respira de manière saccadée, il tentait peut-être de reprendre son souffle, ou alors il reprenait du courage. Zoro se laissa tomber à genoux devant Nami assise sur son canapé leur visages presque au même niveau. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais à moins d'une très mauvaise blague de leur part, ce qui se tramait était particulièrement grave. Les mains posées sur les genoux de la jeune fille appartenant à Zoro se mirent à trembler, prisent de spams.

« Mais Zoro, qu'est...

\- Tais-toi ! C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué à dire ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer et débita d'un coup, comme pour se débarrasser de cette tâche infâme.

« Ace à eut un accident, et il est... »

Le visage de Nami se déforma dans un rictus horrible et à peine avait-il prononcé le nom d'Ace qu'elle avait compris. Dans son coin, l'entendant à nouveau, les pleurs de Luffy redoublèrent, bruyants et déchirants, contrairement à Nami qui laissa couler des sanglots muets, reprenant difficilement sa respiration, à la limite de la crise d'angoisse. Zoro, bien qu'il ne cru jamais devoir faire ça dans sa vie la saisit par les épaules et la serra le plus possible contre lui, il sentait son tee-shirt s'humidifier à l'endroit où elle avait posé sa tête, à peine eut-il se contact qu'elle s'en dégagea pour se ruer sur Luffy, toujours au sol et elle se laissa tomber près de lui.

oOoOoOo

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut le plus long de toute leur courte vie. Zoro essayant de rester de marbre au volant de sa voiture, de ne pas craquer malgré la présence de Nami à ses côtés, la tête basse, le dos voûté, et tout ses muscles crispés. Il ne l'entendait même pas pleurer mais distinguait chaque goutte qui s'écrasait sur son jean déchiré. Luffy à l'arrière était lui aussi dans un silence pesant, ne lui ressemblant pas du tout, bien qu'il eut arrêté de sangloter, on ne pouvait qu'entendre ses hoquets douloureux de temps en temps.

Aux urgences, Sabo était seul, faisant les cent pas, les attendant, les yeux rougis et tremblant de peur. Il les vit arriver et fonça sur Luffy pour le prendre dans ses bras, telle une éponge, des larmes sortirent du corps du jeune garçon. Un bras passa sur les épaules de Nami qui ne regarda même pas Zoro pour l'en remercier.

« Il est où ?

\- Au bloc, ils devraient avoir fini mais... j'ai pas de nouvelles. »

Elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas exploser.

« Et Robin, elle est où ?

\- À la maison, il fallait quelqu'un pour garder...

\- D'accord. »

Nami se dirigea comme un automate vers un siège et s'y installa, Zoro sur ses talons, ne pouvant se résigner à la laisser seule. Il était tout de même l'unique au courant de la relation qu'entretenait les deux et savait mieux que personne à quel point pouvait dévaster la perte d'un proche. Surtout d'un proche tel qu'Ace qui avait toujours tout fait pour Nami et qui l'aimait plus que n'importe qui au monde.

Un brancard arriva dans un boucan, des infirmiers courant à ses côtés, pour l'emmener dans une autre salle, un autre blessé. Un temps infiniment long passa. À chaque apparition d'un médecin, ils levaient tous la tête avec espoir, ruiné dès que celui-ci repartait sans leur accorder un regard.

Puis, une femme s'approcha d'eux, une infirmière un peu rondouillarde avec le visage complètement fermé.

« Ace Portgas ? La famille, suivez-moi. »

Sabo et Luffy lui emboîtèrent le pas, Nami se redressa rapidement pour les suivre, aucun d'eux ne firent d'objection, Nami était leur petite sœur à tous, elle faisait partie de la famille.

Un soupçon d'espoir se nicha dans leur poitrine, si on leur demandait de les suivre, c'était qu'il devait être encore ne vie. Elle les amena jusqu'à un médecin qui avala sa salive en les voyant, ce détail n'échappa à personne et déjà Nami se sentait trembler.

« Vous êtes ?

\- Ses frères.

\- Je suis désolé. Nous n'avons rien pu faire, les poumons on été perforé par la cage thoracique suite au choc, multiple fractures ouvertes ainsi que traumatisme important crânien. Vous ne pouvez pas le voir, il est dans un état trop... »

Aucun d'entre eux n'écoutait plus, la première phrase leur avait tous suffit. Luffy se retrouva assit au sol, dans une position identique à celle qu'il avait adopté précédemment, il se mit à hurler dans ses jambes. Sabo resta droit, recommençant à verser des larmes silencieuses. Nami chancela une seconde ou deux, ne parvenant même pas à verser un sanglot. Elle se retourna et se mit à courir vers la sortie, il fallait qu'elle s'échappe de cet endroit et qu'elle sorte de se cauchemar.

Zoro l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne heurte un infirmier en voulant sortir, voyant son visage vide, il comprit dans l'instant et malgré lui, la prit une nouvelle fois contre lui en laissant rouler quelques perles salées discrètes. Il ne dit rien lorsqu'il sentit les ongles longs de Nami s'enfoncer profondément dans la peau de ses bras, ni lorsqu'elle commença à gémir douloureusement au creux de sa clavicule. Le temps passerait, il fallait juste apprendre à vivre avec.

oOoOoOo

Les quarante-huit heures qui suivirent semblèrent des années, des décennies, des millénaires. Luffy passa ses jours et nuits allongé devant la télé, les yeux ouverts, à ne rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que les minutes passent. Nami resta enfermée dans sa chambre, parfois avec Vivi, Robin ou les garçons qui lui tenait compagnie, soit à elle, soit à Luffy. Tout le monde faisait en sorte de ne jamais les laisser seuls. Si Luffy paraissait dans un état de choc intense, avait des crises de larmes récurrentes, il parvenait tout de même à avoir un peu d'autonomie, se nourrissant du minimum, mais mangeant tout de même, comatait de temps à autres pour prendre un peu de repos, Nami le vivait différemment. Elle ne décrochait pas un mot à personne, gardait les yeux grands ouverts, dans le vague, pouvait rester des heures à regarder par la fenêtre sans bouger un muscle, prostrée sous un plaid, portant un tee-shirt appartenant à Ace, qu'elle lui avait piqué une fois. Des cernes noires et profondes marquaient son visage, elle ne pleurait pas. L'avis unanime fut qu'elle ne réalisait pas qu'Ace ne reviendrait pas et la relation qu'elle avait eu avec lui ne fut plus un mystère pour personne, ce qui n'étonna finalement pas grand monde. Sanji passait dès qu'il pouvait lui apportant des choses à grignoter, il respectait son silence et ne disait rien, quand elle était assise devant sa fenêtre, il s'allongeait sur son lit, lorsqu'elle était sur le lit, il s'asseyait par terre, attendant jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre vienne prendre le relais. Vivi était certainement la plus présente, passant ses nuits aux côtés d'elle, l'enlaçant dès qu'elle la sentait trembler sous les draps, lui murmurant des mots rassurants au creux de son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Luffy avait la chance d'avoir Usopp, qui, même profondément marqué par la mort survenant aussi près dans son entourage, gardait la tête haute et faisait toujours tout pour ne pas craquer devant son ami, lui proposant des parties de consoles pour penser à autre chose, de regarder un film ou de sortir un peu. Si la dernière proposition ne marchait jamais, les deux premières étaient facilement acceptée par le brun. Quand ce n'était pas Usopp, Zoro venait, restant toujours très fermé à toute effusion de sentiment, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Le plus souvent, c'était à lui qu'incombait la lourde tâche de soutenir Luffy dans ses crises de larmes. Et il était de loin celui qui les géraient le mieux de tous.

La nuit du deuxième jour après la mort d'Ace, la veille de l'incinération, comme il le souhaitait, Nami franchit pour la première fois la porte de sa chambre pour rejoindre Luffy dans le salon, il leva sur elle des yeux plein d'espoir en la voyant debout et s'avançant vers lui, il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant dix ans. Aucun d'eux ne décrocha un mot et le jeune homme ouvrit simplement ses bras à Nami qui s'y laissa tomber sans retenue, se mettant à sangloter contre son torse, pour la première fois depuis leur sortie de l'hôpital. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle reprenait doucement son souffle contre lui. Calmée, elle releva le visage et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Luffy.

« Luffy... je...

\- C'est rien, Nami.

\- Mais...

\- Dire que je croyais que tu t'étais éloignée de moi à cause de Conis. Je suis vraiment bête, je ne reconnais même pas une fille amoureuse. Tu m'étonne qu'elle m'ait quitté ! »

Le rire qui sortit de la bouche de Luffy était horriblement faux. Et sa tentative de faire diversion entièrement vaine. Parler de ça maintenant semblait complètement absurde, mais lancé, il poursuivit dans ses balbutiements un peu idiots.

« En même temps, je me demande comment est-ce que je n'ai pas pu m'en apercevoir. C'est vrai, Ace est subitement redevenu joyeux, d'un coup. Et puis, tu étais distante mais tu avais l'air heureuse.

\- Je suis désolée Luffy.

\- Le sois pas. J'aurai bien aimé vous voir tout les deux, mais c'est pas grave, je peux imaginer. »

Il relâcha Nami et ils se laissèrent tout les deux tomber sur le canapé. Nami logea sa tête sur l'épaule de Luffy qui baissa le son de la télévision. Regardant l'écran sans le voir, la jolie demoiselle décida de partager avec lui un peu de ce qui s'était passé durant les trois derniers mois qu'elle avait passé avec Ace.

« Il cuisine vraiment mal. Le premier repas qu'il nous a fait était des pâtes, il a réussi à louper la cuisson, elles étaient toutes collées et restaient coincées entre les dents. Mais je ne lui ai rien dit, j'avais peur de le vexer alors j'ai tout mangé, je me suis brossée les dents trois fois après pour enlever les restes qui logeaient dans ma bouche.

\- À chacun de nos anniversaires avec Sabo, il insistait pour nous faire la cuisine. Une fois, il a voulu faire un gâteau, mais il avait mis trop de levure, le truc a explosé dans le four. J'ai jamais vu Sabo aussi énervé que cette fois. Du coup, on a passé mes sept ans à nettoyer la cuisine.

\- Il a voulu être romantique l'autre soir en mettant des bougies près du lit. Sauf qu'il m'a poussé et je me suis brûlée la moitié des cheveux.

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais absolument aller chez le coiffeur ?

\- Oui.

\- Une fois, il m'a fait croire que si je dormais trop, ben j'allais finir par être étouffé par les couvertures et qu'elles ne me laisserai plus jamais partir. À cause de ça, j'ai pas fermé l'œil pendant cinq jours et Sabo a été obligé de m'amener chez le médecin pour qu'il me donne des somnifères. Quand il a vu ça, il m'a dit que si je les prenais j'allais rétrécir et ne plus pouvoir grandir.

\- Mais, tu avais quel âge ?

\- Je sais pas, onze ou douze ans.

\- Tu es bien trop crédule, Luffy. Ça t'attirera des ennuis.

\- C'est déjà fait.

\- La dernière fois, il a voulu m'impressionner en faisant l'alphabet en rotant.

\- Et il a réussi ?

\- Ouais.

\- Oh le salaud ! J'y suis jamais arrivé moi !

\- Un conseil, si tu fais ça, évite en présence d'une fille, surtout si tu viens d'essayer de faire une omelette mais que celle-ci a cramée et ne peut pas être mangeable, que tu as commandé des pizzas avec le seul aliment que la fille n'aime pas et qu'en plus tu compte avoir quelconque rapport avec elle ensuite.

\- Il a pas fait ça quand même ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- Un champion. Mon idole. Le modèle d'une vie. »

La fatigue et la discussion prenant le dessus, Nami émit un rire cristallin, soudain revigorée par la présence de Luffy et les souvenirs revenant peu à peu à sa mémoire.

« Tu te rappel la fois où on est allé à la mer tous ensemble ?

\- Ouais, c'était génial.

\- Il y avait une serveuse super mignonne dans le bar près du camping, Ace avait voulu la draguer, en mode beau gosse, il m'avait demandé des conseils, donc en tant que fille je lui ai dit qu'il fasse en sorte d'avoir l'air sur de lui, qu'il lui fasse des petits sourires discret, et surtout qu'il ne passe pas pour un gros lourd.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- En arrivant, il a trébuché sur un tabouret et s'est étalé de tout son long à ses pieds, en se relevant il lui a fait un grand sourire débile et il l'a collé pendant tout le séjour.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il ne venait pas à la plage avec nous ?

\- Oui, sauf que la fille a eu sans doute peur, elle l'a menacé de porter plainte s'il continuait. Il n'a pas compris pourquoi et le patron a finis par le foutre dehors et l'interdire de rentrer dans le bar et que s'il s'approchait encore de la nana, il allait lui casser la gueule.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Je te jure, mais le truc c'est qu'à un moment on se baladait tout les deux et on a croisé la fameuse serveuse pendant qu'elle finissait son service. Le patron a coursé Ace jusqu'à ce qu'il le sème. Ça a bien duré deux heures ce cirque. Il m'a fait promettre de ne jamais te le dire, j'étais la seule au courant de cette histoire.

\- C'est énorme. De toutes façons, il n'a jamais été très doué avec les filles. En primaire, je sais pas si tu te souviens de l'histoire comme quoi pour dire à une fille qu'il l'aimait, il a écrit sur les murs de la classe, sur le tee-shirt de la fille et sur la voiture du prof au marqueur.

\- Ça me dit quelque chose oui. Mais quel idiot. Avec moi, il est toujours plutôt correct, mais ça se voit qu'il n'a jamais eu de relations sérieuses et qu'il ne sait pas toujours comment réagir. »

Luffy ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'elle parlait de lui au présent, comme s'il allait franchir la porte à tout instants pour leur proposer de faire des crêpes, alors que lui parlait de son frère au passé. Ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour lui faire observer ça, ça faisait déjà suffisamment longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas décroché un mot et encore moins eu un sourire ou un rire.

La nuit passa rapidement, ils se firent un bêtisier des meilleurs moment de Portgas Ace et de toutes les stupidités qu'il avait pu faire ou dire.

C'est quand Sanji et Zoro, tout de noir vêtu franchirent la porte qu'ils revinrent à la dure réalité. L'heure était venue, elle serait terrible et difficile.

Sanji leur demanda s'ils comptaient y aller comme ça où s'ils allaient prendre une douche avant de partir, Nami s'éclipsa sans un mot prendre sa première douche en trois jours et enfin changer de vêtements. Elle s'en sentait capable, ce qui était déjà un grand pas en avant pour tout le monde. Luffy se contenta de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et d'enfiler d'autres fringues que son pyjama, une combinaison intégrale à l'effigie d'un kangourou.

Quand Nami revint dans le salon où l'attendait les garçons, une pensée commune les traversa, elle leur semblait plus belle que jamais, bien qu'elle ne fut pas maquillée, à peine coiffée et portant un haut appartenant à un vieux groupe de punk rock, l'un de ceux qu'Ace affectionnait particulièrement au dessus de son jean déchiré. Elle avait l'air d'une espèce de grunge propre, look qu'adoptait Ace dès qu'il le pouvait. C'était d'un tragique ce qui leur arrivait, ce qui lui arrivait à elle qui avait semblé si heureuse ses derniers temps. Sanji ferma ses yeux et passa une main sur ceux-ci pour refouler des larmes. Il était hors de question qu'il se mette à chialer comme un gosse devant les autres. Zoro lui tapa dans le dos pour lui faire signe qu'il était temps de partir, sans un commentaire, ce qui étonna un peu le blond, lui qui n'en loupait pas une pour ce moquer de son compatriote cuisinier, au final, peut-être qu'il avait un peu de compassion, même lui.

Zoro tint la porte à Nami pour qu'elle sorte à la suite de Luffy et ferma derrière Sanji marchant dans les pas de la demoiselle jusqu'à la voiture du premier. Les portes claquèrent dans le silence, comme si elles marquaient la fin d'une ère. Le trajet se fit sur le rythme d' _AC/DC_ parlant du chemin vers l'enfer dans lequel serait sans aucun doute plongé Ace s'il y avait quelque chose après la mort. Cette idée les satisfaisaient tous, monter les marches du paradis sur _Led Zepplin_ n'aurait pas collé à l'image d'Ace, même s'il méritait largement sa place là-bas.

oOoOoOo

Sabo serait fermement une boîte dans ses mains. À ses côtés, Luffy se tenait debout, bien droit sur ses jambes, attendant la suite des événements. Derrière lui, Robin avait passé son bras autour des épaules de sa petite sœur qui ne pleurait plus. Ils étaient quatre, les joues sèchent par soucis de dignité pour l'instant fatal ou Ace ne serait vraiment plus de ce monde, pour lui faire honneur à l'instant où Sabo renverserai les cendres au sol.

« Quelqu'un veut dire quelque chose ? »

Luffy posa sa main sur tout ce qu'il restait de son frère et fit son grand sourire idiot.

« T'inquiète pas, frangin, on va tout faire pour s'en sortir. Je garderai tes collections de figurines et tes magazines pornos, même si t'aurai bien voulu être brûlé avec Bulma en sous-vêtements, Obi Wan cramant la tronche d'Anakin et Dracaufeu, mais ils pouvaient pas mettre du plastique avec toi. Du coup, t'en fait pas, je les garde précieusement. T'en fait pas pour notre p'tite nièce, je l'aimerai pour deux. Et puis, pour Nami, je la surveille et je la garde pas loin de moi, elle fera pas de bêtises, je te le jure. »

Il s'écarta en faisant un clin d'œil aux filles derrière lui qui n'avaient pu s'empêcher un léger sourire.

« Une collection de porno ? C'est bizarre, il m'en avait jamais parlé et je ne l'ai jamais vu chez lui.

\- Normal, il les planque là où il range les produits ménagers.

\- Ça explique pourquoi il voulait pas que je l'aide à nettoyer...

\- Nami, Robin ? Vous voulez dire quelque chose aussi ? »

La rousse se dégagea pour s'avancer vers Sabo, elle ne toucha pas la boîte, restant à une distance raisonnable de ce qu'il restait de son amant, craignant à tout moments de s'effondrer à nouveau.

« Je penserai à toi à chaque instant de ma vie. Quand je serais vieille, ridée, que mes seins tomberont, que mes cheveux seront plus blanc que la neige, que je ne pourrais plus marcher sans aide et que je cesserai de respirer sur un lit d'hôpital, je penserai toujours à toi. Je t'aime. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je t'aime. Toutes les promesses que tu m'a faite, je les réaliserai. Je te jure qu'un jour j'irai dans tous les pays que tu rêvais de visiter, je verrais tous ce que tu voulais voir, je regarderai même l'intégral des Marvel et je critiquerai toutes les adaptations de Spiderman, vu qu'elles auront forcément plein de défauts. Et puis, je vais tout faire pour être heureuse. Je ne vais pas _me lamenter sur ta mort,_ je promet _de célébrer ta vie._ Tu es le premier amour le plus formidable que je pouvais imaginer. »

Tous restèrent silencieux suite à cette tirade. Luffy passa son bras autour des épaules de Nami et Robin revint vers elle pour lui prendre la main, qu'elle sera fort entre ses doigts. Sabo leur demanda après quelques secondes de silence :

« C'est bon ? J'y vais ?

\- Tu ne dis rien Sabo ?

\- Il sait déjà à quel point je le trouve idiot d'avoir pris la voiture ce jour-là pour aller on ne sait où. Et s'il n'est pas trop bête, il sait déjà tout ce que je voudrais lui dire.

\- Et toi Robin ?

\- Il a touché à ma petite sœur, en tant qu'aînée, je me dois de le détester. »

Luffy pressa l'épaule de Nami contre lui en lui murmurant :

« Incapables de parler de ce qu'ils ressentent, ils se sont quand même bien trouvé ses deux-là.

\- Ne leur en voulons pas. C'est comme ça. On le vit tous différemment. »

Sabo ouvrit délicatement la boîte et une rafale les surpris, la poudre blanche et grisâtre s'envola d'elle même, puis le vent cessa aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Ça ressemblait à une scène cliché de film ou d'un signe divin auquel aucun d'entre eux ne croyait. Le hasard, sans aucun doute.

Une larme solitaire roula sur la joue de Sabo alors qu'il se forçait à sourire.

Robin s'invita dans ses bras, entourant sa taille avec ses mains et déposa ses lèvres dans son cou. Il avala douloureusement sa salive en crispant sa mâchoire avant de passer à son tour son bras en travers de la brune pour la serrer contre lui.

Les minutes passèrent, chacun plongé dans ses pensées et Luffy finit par se détacher de Nami pour leur dire qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer maintenant. Tous opinèrent et se retournèrent pour quitter le parc où ils avaient décidé d'éparpiller les cendres d'Ace.

oOoOoOo

Luffy se servait un nouveau verre de whisky et en profita pour remplir le verre de Sanji presque vide à ses côtés. Nami faisait une grimace à chaque fois qu'une gorgée venait lui brûler la gorge. Aucun d'entre eux n'affectionnait particulièrement cette boisson, mais ils en étaient déjà à leur deuxième bouteille, pensant qu'ils se devaient de boire ça, étant l'alcool favori d'Ace.

Luffy bu d'une traite son récipient plein et se mit à tousser, Vivi lui tapa dans le dos avec la crainte qu'il ne se mette à vomir sur la table de la salle à manger de Sabo et Robin où ils étaient tous entassés après la cérémonie. Kaya assise sur les genoux d'un Usopp ne cessant de raconter des énormités qu'il avait sois-disant vécu avec Ace, la faisant rire ainsi que Franky et Marco. Luffy buvait à n'en plus pouvoir entre Vivi, qui lui disait de se calmer sur la boisson, et Sanji, qui l'encourageait plus ou moins en l'accompagnant sur chacun de ses verres. Nami gardait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Robin et elles observaient toutes les deux l'attablée sans rien dire, totalement extérieur à ce qu'il pouvait se passer sous leur yeux. Zoro, face à Sanji et près de Kuina ne lui décrochait pas un mot, même si de temps à autres, il tentait de prendre contact avec elle en lui faisant un sourire s'apparentant plus à une grimace chez lui. Kohza arriva avec un peu de retard, n'ayant pu être présent plus tôt, un voyage du à son travail l'empêchant de rentrer au plus vite, mais il se joint sans aucun problèmes aux histoires d'Usopp lui racontant par contre des faits véridique sur Ace et les années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans la même classe en compagnie de Marco. Le voyant arriver, Vivi s'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, il lui fit un sourire et se releva rapidement pour se mettre debout aux côtés de sa jolie copine qui prit la parole un peu plus haut pour se faire entendre de tous, tous qui ne tardèrent pas à tourner leur attention sur le couple :

« Bon, alors, voilà, ce n'est pas une bonne journée, c'est certain mais, peut-être qu'on va vous annoncer quelque chose qui pourrait vous redonner le sourire...

\- Arrête de prendre des pincettes, princesse. Vivi est enceinte, on va avoir un bébé ! »

Kohza avait un tel sourire en l'annonçant que bon nombre ne le reconnurent pas sous un tel angle. Une effusion de joie prit place pour la majorité d'entre eux qui se pressèrent en direction du couple, les félicitant ou posant des questions. Robin et Nami ne bougèrent pas, tout comme Luffy, restant à leur places respectives, ils leur diraient un petit mot plus tard, en comité plus restreint. Se fut le bon moment pour Sabo qui se décida enfin à sortir de l'ombre et qui vint poser une main sur la tête de Nami, lui demandant de le suivre d'un simple regard, sous les yeux de Robin qui savait ce qu'il allait se passer et dans quel état elle risquait de retrouver sa sœur.

Il lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le lit de son ancienne chambre reconvertie en chambre d'amis, ce qu'elle fit.

« Tu voulais me parler de quelques chose ?

\- Oui. Hier, l'hôpital m'a contacté au sujet de l'accident.

\- Tu as du nouveau ? Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où il allait ? Pourquoi il roulait si vite ?

\- Non, on ne sait rien de tout ça encore, c'est trop tôt, l'enquête nous le dira plus tard. Non, c'est au sujet de ce qu'il avait sur lui, dans ses poches, des effets personnels tu vois ? J'ai pu tout récupérer.

\- Ah, et il avait quoi sur lui ?

\- Une chose qui était sans aucun doute pour toi, Nami. »

Sabo prit son courage à deux mains, il savait qu'il s'exposait à une terrible crise de larme qu'il ne saurait pas vraiment gérer, mais il ne pouvait pas décemment vivre sans en parler à Nami, il ne pourrait supporter de lui mentir à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

Ses doigts se glissèrent dans sa poche et se refermèrent sur un petit boîtier de bijoutier, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière et ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout, la jeune rousse le fixant durement, dans l'attente de savoir ce qu'il lui cachait. La boîte se logea dans sa paume et il referma le poing dessus pour le sortir.

« Tu en feras ce que tu voudras, Nami. Je te la donne de manière privée pour que les autres ne soient pas au courant si tu ne veux pas que cela se sache. »

Sa main tendue lui proposait de prendre le carré noir s'y trouvant et c'est un peu tremblante que Nami le saisit en comprenant.

« C'est une blague ? Mais...

\- Il ne voulait pas te demander en mariage, il voulait simplement que vous vous fassiez la promesse d'un jour peut-être aller jusque là. Comme de longues fiançailles. »

La troisième voix les étonna tout les deux et Sabo se décala pour laisser apparaître Marco aux yeux de Nami.

« On en avait discuté tout les deux. Il y a une semaine et demie, quelque chose comme ça. Il voulait te l'offrir le plus rapidement possible.

\- Il est vraiment complètement stupide et fou.

\- Il était surtout la personne la plus débile et la plus amoureuse que je connaisse. M'enfin, il flippait qu'elle ne te plaise pas où qu'il se fasse rembarrer en te le donnant.

\- Oh oui, ça je l'aurai rembarré. Trois petits mois de relation et déjà une bague...

\- Il était tellement sur de ce qu'il voulait et persuadé que tu étais la femme de sa vie qu'il aurait pu en convaincre n'importe quoi.

\- Quel idiot ! »

Nami n'ouvrit même pas pour regarder le bijoux. Elle renifla et cacha ses yeux devenant larmoyant aux deux garçons qui lui indiquèrent qu'ils s'éclipsaient et lui demandant de les rejoindre dès qu'elle le voulait.

oOoOoOo

« Bon, c'est le dernier ! »

Nami avait l'air fière d'elle, transpirante de sueur, cheveux tiré en arrière, posant un carton sur une jolie pile déjà présente. Luffy boudait, assit sur une chaise, la regardant avec mécontentement.

« T'as pas le droit de me faire ça.

\- On a déjà eu cette discussion mille fois, Luffy. Il est peut-être temps de grandir un peu, et puis, la colocation entre potes, ça va bien deux secondes mais ça va faire presque dix ans qu'on vit comme ça.

\- Mais, je sais même pas me servir du lave vaisselle et du sèche linge !

\- Tu vas apprendre, je t'ai laissé les notices sur ton bureau.

\- Mais Naaaaamiiiiii !

\- Luffy ! Arrête de geindre ! On va bientôt avoir vingt-six ans, il est temps qu'on se trouve quelqu'un qui partagera notre vie, un travail stable et qu'on arrête de vivre ensemble, sinon on va être vieux avant de s'en rendre compte !

\- J'ai un travaille stable et c'est avec toi que je partage ma vie depuis toujours, je veux pas que ça change !

\- Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Je te parle de quelqu'un avec qui on pourra avoir des enfants, acheter une maison, un chat qu'on appellera Caramel ou Vanille et un labrador nommé Médor !

\- Tu veux des enfants toi ?

\- Bah oui, comme tout le monde !

\- Ça tombe bien, je suis un gars et t'es une fille, j'ai qu'à t'en faire des enfants, et tu reste à l'appart avec moi le temps qu'on se trouve une maison ! Par contre, pas question que mes animaux ai des noms aussi stupides !

\- T'es vraiment qu'un crétin Luffy ! À quel moment on peut former un couple ? Imbécile !

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, ça fait presque dix ans qu'on forme un couple ! Ça va rien changer !

\- Bien sur que ça va tout changer ! Et puis de toutes façons, cette discussion ne mène à rien, j'ai dit que je déménageais, alors je déménage, c'est tout, c'est comme ça, tu t'y fera !

\- Alors je pars avec toi !

\- Non !

\- Ben si ! Tu peux pas m'en empêcher !

\- Bien sûr que si je peux, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la loi ?

\- Rien à foutre ! Me laisse pas tout seul, je vais tomber en dépression !

\- C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Et puis, tu pourras inviter tout tes potes tout le temps, je ne serais plus là pour t'en empêcher.

\- Mais, Zoro est avec Kuina, Usopp avec Kaya, Vivi avec Kohza, Sanji partit avec l'autre nana là, j'ai oublié son nom... Sabo avec ta sœur... Ils sont tous en couple et on presque tous des gosses !

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème, tu ferras des soirées de couple !

\- Pas question que je tienne la chandelle. En fait, on est les deux seuls célibataires, c'est flippant. »

Cette dernière phrase de Luffy comme conclusion les firent se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant trente secondes. Pour être flippant, c'est certain que ça l'était. Sabo et Robin attendait impatiemment la venue de leur deuxième enfant, Vivi et Kohza étaient parents depuis déjà plus de trois ans et Usopp et Kaya venaient de le devenir pour la première fois il y avait à peine six mois. Kuina avait apparemment été obligée de faire une demande en mariage à Zoro, celui-ci étant trop gauche pour le faire et Luffy en serait le témoin en compagnie d'Usopp et Sanji d'ici un an.

Oui, cette pensée les fit se remettre en question. Pourquoi tout le monde était en couple, heureux et pas eux ?

Bien sûr, Luffy avait mal vécu sa séparation avec Conis, mais cela faisait quand même un bout de temps, s'en était remis depuis. Et puis Nami du vivre avec la mort soudaine d'Ace, mais cet événement remontait tout de même à plus de trois ans. La cicatrice était encore profonde pour elle, pour eux tous, mais en trois ans, elle avait eu tout le loisir de se reconstruire, ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire avec brio, sois dit en passant.

Nami, sentit soudain un poids s'abattre sur ses épaules, si bien qu'elle en fut obligée de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la salle à manger, près de Luffy.

« Ouais, c'est sur que c'est flippant maintenant que tu le dis. »

Elle regarda ses cartons renfermant ses affaires. Elle avait précipitamment décidé de partir de l'appartement, avait l'impression de tourner en rond ici, elle se sentait idiote de voir tout ceux de son entourage vivant seul ou à deux, et elle toujours en collocation comme une étudiante attardée. Il fallait que quelqu'un fasse bouger sa vie et pour une fois, elle choisissait de le faire elle-même, sans attendre quelque chose le fasse à sa place. Elle laissa traîner un instant son regard sur ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, tout lui rappelait des souvenirs forts de inoubliables. Le salon où elle dormait souvent coincée entre Luffy qui ne faisait que de bouger et Ace qui ronflait plus fort que le moteur d'une vieille voiture, toujours dans des positions improbables. Toutes leurs soirées à regarder des films en mangeant de la glace en pot, les fous-rires dès que l'un d'eux faisaient une idiotie, ou les journées qu'ils passaient enfermé à faire des jeux de sociétés quand il pleuvait. La cuisine où il était impossible à tenir à plus de deux sans se cogner et où ils peinaient toujours à se faire à manger, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant de don culinaire et où ils se marchaient dessus, ce qui provoquait parfois des disputes, le souvenir d'une fois où, en entendant des cris, Nami était arrivée en courant dans la pièce et elle avait explosé de rire en voyant Ace maintenir la tête de Luffy sous le robinet, dans une tentative pour le noyer parce que ce dernier avait mangé la dernière part de pizza ou encore le jour où Luffy avait oublié une cuillère dans le micro-onde, provoquant une petite explosion et un début d'incendie. La salle à manger qui ne servait que lorsqu'il y avait trop de monde et que tous ne tenait pas dans le salon, contraint de s'installer là, sur les chaises pas très confortables, récupérées dans la rue et rafistolées à la va-vite par elle et Luffy, tellement à la va-vite qu'un jour, celle où Zoro s'était effondrée sous son poids durant le moment critique où il mettait Sanji au défit de boire plus que lui. Il avait eu l'air ridicule et en plus avait fini la soirée à l'hôpital, croyant s'être cassé le coccyx.

L'idée de partir du lieu s'effrita un peu. Quitter cet appartement était comme dire adieu à un bout de sa vie. Sa lèvre se pinça entre ses dents sous le regard de Luffy qui risquait à tout moment de bondir en criant victoire.

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul ici. Reste avec moi. C'est pas grave si tu te trouve un mec, il pourra vivre ici avec nous. Et puis, si tu veux on adoptera un chat ou un petit chien. On pourra l'appeler... Je sais pas, on lui trouvera un nom pas trop bête.

\- Luffy...

\- Et pour vos enfants, on trouvera un moyen ! Y a la vieille d'à côté qui a déjà l'air presque en décomposition, on aura qu'à racheter son appartement, on casse un ou deux murs et le tour est joué!

\- Luffy...

\- Et si tu reste, je te promet d'apprendre à me servir de la machine à laver et du four en plus du sèche linge et du lave vaisselle !

\- Luffy...

\- Je prendrai ton tour de course dès que tu pourras pas les faire !

\- À ton avis, Luffy, quel garçon voudrait vivre avec une fille ayant un meilleur ami tellement présent qu'il habite avec eux ?

\- Moi j'accepterai !

\- Tu n'es pas objectif !

\- Je ne te laisserai pas m'abandonner !

\- Parce que je t'abandonne ? Mais enfin Luffy, si je pars habiter ailleurs, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne se verra plus !

\- Je sais, mais moi j'ai envie de te voir dès que je rentre à l'appart, j'ai envie de prendre mon petit-déjeuné avec toi, même si tu parle jamais au petit-déj parce que tu viens de te réveiller, je veux que tu me raconte ta journée quand tu rentre le soir, je veux encore te détester quand tu reste dans la salle de bain trois heures alors que je suis déjà en retard au travail, je veux que tu m'envoie chier quand je rentre dans ta chambre en te posant des questions alors que tu bosses. Je ne me vois pas rester tout seul ici, vraiment pas.

\- Mais, tu te rends compte que ça doit s'arrêter à un moment ce cirque ? On ne peut pas rester toujours là comme deux idiots, comme tu disais, on est les deux deniers célibataires, faut qu'on se bouge !

\- D'accord, alors je vais te donner mon dernier argument.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pardonne-moi, Nami, je ne voulais pas faire ça comme ça. »

Sous ses yeux, Luffy se leva et s'approcha d'elle, déterminé comme jamais. Dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas serait un honteux mensonge.

Mais bon, ai-je vraiment besoin de vous raconter quel est ce fameux dernier argument de Luffy ? Ou encore ce qui finalement poussa Nami à rester avec lui jusqu'au jour où ils finirent par effectivement acheter l'appartement d'à côté pour agrandir le leur ? Ou pourquoi leur petit chien eu pour nom Cassoulet, sous l'argumentation en béton de Luffy pour qu'il se nomme ainsi, à condition qu'il ne choisisse pas le nom du chaton qu'adopta Nami qui fut baptisé Koko ?

Après tout, comme il l'avait promis à son frère, Luffy passa le reste de sa vie à veiller sur Nami.

 **Voilà, voilà ! Je ne comptais pas écrire de suite normalement à "Ces filles-là" mais c'est pas vraiment une suite vu qu'il n'y a quasiment pas la présence de Sabo et Robin avec qui je voulais de base faire la deuxième partie mais vu que je suis déjà à plus de 20 000 mots, je me suis dit que j'allais pas trop pousser non plus !**

 **Je voulais parler d'Ace, de Nami et de Luffy, trois de mes personnages favoris, donc c'est parfait, je voulais faire mourir Ace, c'est fait, je voulais insinuer une romance entre Nami et Ace, c'est fait, même s'ils ne devaient pas se mettre ensmble de base, Ace me faisait tellement de peine que je n'ai pas pu résister et il devait mourir suite à une dispute avec Nami au sujet de Luffy, ce que je n'ai pas fait non-plus. Après sur la fin, je voulais pas que Luffy et Nami finissent tout les deux en tant que couple, je voulais les garder amis mais vu la direction que j'avais prise, c'était impossible de laisser en tant que simple amis habiter ensemble, du coup, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas approfondi, laissons votre intellect et imagination faire la suite de l'histoire !**

 **Bon, le tour doit être fait là, pour ceux qui voulait absolument une suite, j'espère que vous êtes satisfait ^^**

 **A plus sur d'autres fics ! (oui, maintenant, je vais continuer Le Bon Captain au lieu d'écrire sur cette fiction, parce que le Bon Captain, la suite n'est même pas amorcé alors que j'écris un chap ici alors que j'avais dit qu'il n'y en aurait pas, incroyable boulet que je suis)**


End file.
